Los Peligros del Amor
by Xiriss
Summary: Cuando Emma y Regina unen su magia para desactivar el cristal negro, terminan uniendo sus sentimientos. No se da el viaje a Neverland. Todo lo demás que pasa luego de la escena de la mina, sale de mi imaginación. En capítulos futuros pasara a Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a todas(os).

Este es mi primer fic, lo escribí por petición (presión) de mí pareja y de una amiga.

En estos momentos estoy escribiendo mi segundo fic SwanQueen. Deseo disfruten de esta historia, y que comenten si les gusta o si no les gusta también :).

**Capítulo 1**

Se encontraban todos en la mina, Regina sostenía el cristal entre sus manos totalmente concentrada en revertir sus efectos mientras los demás la miraban expectantes y nerviosos. Emma la observaba en silencio viendo el esfuerzo que la mujer estaba haciendo, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su frente cuando Regina levantó un segundo sus ojos para pasar su mirada por todos, deteniéndola en Henry un momento para luego mirar a Emma directamente a los ojos.

–Sácales a todos de aquí. Llévatelos del pueblo, perderán la memoria pero si os quedáis moriremos todos, no puedo detenerlo, solo por un tiempo; mi magia no es suficiente para revertir sus efectos.

Emma sintió un escalofrío al escuchar estas palabras y con gran esfuerzo despegó sus ojos de los de Regina para posarlos en Henry, que sacudía la cabeza negando.

–No…no…no podemos dejarte aquí –susurraba el niño sin apartar los ojos de su madre, aquella mujer que durante tanto tiempo pensó que no lo amaba, y que estaba poniendo en peligro su vida para salvar al resto. Desesperado miró alrededor intentando encontrar una mirada entre los que lo rodeaban de esperanza, pero todos bajaron sus ojos al suelo, evitando enfrentarse al dolor que se desprendía de los ojos del niño. Cuando Emma se encontró con aquellos ojos y vio el profundo dolor y arrepentimiento que estos expresaban se decidió, y dando un paso adelante se acercó a Regina.

–¿Y si lo intentamos juntas? –Preguntó la rubia mientras acercaba sus manos a las de Regina–.Sé que no controlo mi magia pero tú puedes ayudarme y entre las dos quizás reunamos la suficiente para detenerlo.

Regina la contempló, negando con la cabeza.

–No sé si podremos, y nos estamos arriesgando a morir todos aquí, por favor llévate a Henry, cuídalo –suplicó la morena hipnotizando a Emma con la profundidad de su mirada.

Henry había avanzado esperanzado al escuchar las palabras de Emma.

–Sí, estoy seguro de que juntas podréis –susurró, agarrando la mano de Emma y apretándola, ignorando las palabras de Regina–. No podemos irnos y dejarla aquí. Tú y yo sí recordaremos este momento siempre –dijo, agarrando las dos manos de Emma y mirándola suplicante a los ojos–. Por favor mamá os necesito a ambas.

Emma se desprendió de las manos de Henry para abrazarlo un momento y sin pensarlo más, se puso junto a la morena acercando sus manos al cristal.

–No dejaré que seas la única heroína a los ojos de nuestro hijo. –Guiñó un ojo a la morena, rompiendo la tensión del momento–. Así que más te vale ayudarme a controlar mi magia porque o salimos todos juntos de aquí, o no sale nadie.

Regina miró fijamente a los ojos de Emma y al comprobar la determinación que estos tenían suspiró, cubriendo las manos de la rubia con las suyas dejando el cristal encerrado entre aquel par de manos.

–Cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada–. Le pidió mientras a su vez cerraba los ojos volviendo a concentrarse con mayor fuerza, unos minutos después una intensa luz comenzó a desprenderse de sus manos y con un fuerte estallido ambas fueron lanzadas contra la pared desde donde resbalaron lentamente al suelo sin soltar sus manos. La luz se extendió por la mina, bañando a todos los presentes para más tarde recogerse sobre el cristal desapareciendo.

–Lo hemos conseguido –susurró incrédula mientras miraba las caras de todos que poco a poco comenzaron a reaccionar y a cantar vítores al ver que el peligro había pasado

Henry, radiante de felicidad se dirigió hacia donde ambas mujeres habían caído y se lanzó sobre ellas abrazándolas emocionado haciendo que las dos mujeres quedaran tan cerca que los ojos de una, se fundieron en los de la otra, mientras apretaban el cuerpo de su hijo entre ambas.

–Salgamos de aquí –dijo una sonriente Mary Margaret, acercándose al trío y rompiendo el hechizo del momento. Regina la miró aturdida y Emma le dirigió una mirada tan fría, que la mujer sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo

–¿Estás bien, Emma? –preguntó preocupada, acercándose a su hija quien sacudía la cabeza intentando sacar unos pensamientos que no sabía de dónde procedían.

–Sí, sí, tranquila estoy bien –susurró separándose de Henry y Regina, para sacudir su ropa dándose unos segundos para recuperarse de aquella sensación tan extraña que acababa de tener.

Habían pasado dos días del incidente de la mina, todos en Storybrooke estaban felices y celebraban el paso del peligro, todos menos Emma, que intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de todos, a excepción de Henry con el que pasaba largos ratos de charla. El resto del tiempo se perdía en el puerto del pueblo dando largos y solitarios paseos, se encontraba en uno de aquellos paseos, cuando un perro llegó hasta ella ladrando feliz. Y levantándose sobre sus patas traseras apoyó las delanteras en el pecho de la rubia, haciéndola caer al suelo de culo.

–Pongo... Pongo –llegó Archie gritándole al animal y agarrándolo de la correa extendió su mano hacia Emma ayudándola a levantarse–. Perdona, anda muy excitado con tanta felicidad a su alrededor. –Miró a la chica con una sonrisa que quedó congelada en sus labios al observar los ojos torturados de Emma– ¿Eyy, qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupado sin apartar su mirada de la rubia.

–Nada, estoy bien –susurró la mujer intentando continuar con su paseo.

–Espera, espera –dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar junto a ella, mientras lanzaba un palo al perro para que se alejara a buscarlo–. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero soy muy bueno escuchando a la gente y creo que te vendría bien charlar sobre lo que sea que te está torturando.

Emma negaba con la cabeza pero Archie no se dio por vencido y le agarró la mano haciendo que dejara de caminar y se volviera hacia él, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

–Si no quieres contármelo no hay problemas pero no me mientas, sé que no estás bien, hasta un ciego podría verlo y yo no soy ciego precisamente. –Intentó sonreír para infundir confianza en la joven que lo miró a los ojos.

Emma viendo la sincera preocupación que el hombre sentía y entendiendo que sus ganas de ayudarla eran verdaderas decidió hablar con él.

–Es que no sé ni qué me pasa –dijo Emma con un hilo de voz, mientras volvía a retomar su paseo.

Archie comenzó a caminar junto a ella sin presionarla.

–No entiendo estos sentimientos y pensamientos que tengo, ni sé cómo manejarlos. –Siguió diciendo la chica en voz baja como si hablara con ella misma. –Todo comenzó en la mina –declaró levantando sus ojos hacia el hombre que sin pronunciar una palabra le sonrió animándola a seguir–.Cuando detuvimos el cristal pasó algo raro –añadió la rubia quedando en silencio.

Siguieron caminando el uno junto al otro en silencio hasta que Emma decidió continuar.

–Mientras teníamos el cristal entre nuestras manos vi pasar la vida de Regina ante mis ojos.– Quedó un momento pensativa, negando con su cabeza–. No, no la vi pasar, la sentí. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? –miró al hombre nerviosa para ver si la tomaba por una loca.

Archie volvió a sonreír, agarrando la mano de la chica y apretándola un segundo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

–Esto es Storybrooke, aquí nada es una locura y las cosas extrañas son normales–. le dijo animándola a seguir.

–Lo sentí todo –continuó la chica–, el odio, la rabia, el dolor y el gran amor que Regina es capaz de sentir y no solo es que lo sintiera en aquel momento, sino que es como si ahora lo siguiera sintiendo.

–Pude sentir la felicidad de Regina cuando era más joven y el amor que sentía por Daniel , la emoción que le producía verlo y abrazarlo, la gran felicidad que sentía al pensar en él como el amor de su vida –los ojos de Emma se empañaron de lágrimas al continuar. –También pude sentir el dolor, el gran dolor que sintió con su muerte, creo que ella misma murió aquel día, todo cambió en ella, su corazón se oscureció, a partir de ese momento solo había rabia, dolor, deseos de venganza contra mi madre que la había traicionado. –En ese momento Emma se detuvo, volviéndose hacia Archie para mirarlo a los ojos–. ¿Y sabes lo peor? Que la entiendo, entiendo ese deseo de venganza y lo siento como propio y es mi madre –exclamó desesperada–. ¿Cómo puedo tener estos pensamientos y sentimientos hacia mi propia madre? –susurró con lágrimas en los ojos sin dejar de mirar al hombre, esperando una respuesta que la librara de aquella carga que soportaba.

Archie comenzó a caminar sin soltar la mano de la mujer, haciendo que caminara junto a él

–¿Y en esos sentimientos acabó todo? ¿Esos son los sentimientos que siguen presente en Regina? –preguntó, apretando la mano de la chica un segundo antes de soltarla

–No. –Suspiró Emma retomando el paseo como si de esa forma sus pensamientos pudieran seguir avanzando–. ¡Después pude sentir la satisfacción al lanzar la maldición pero esa duró poco; pronto fue sustituida por el deseo de tener un hijo y cuando tuvo a Henry, dios! Sinceramente no creo que ninguna mujer pueda amar más a su hijo de lo que Regina ama a Henry, él es todo su mundo, llena cada espacio de su mente y de su corazón, por último pude sentir el miedo, el miedo que yo le provoco ante la posibilidad de que le quite a Henry. – Suspiró, bajando la cabeza, dejando que por fin las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro –¿Cómo he podido ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo he podido llegar después de tantos años reclamando a mi hijo? Un hijo que yo misma abandoné y que ella ha criado con todo el amor del mundo. Sé que Regina ha hecho mucho daño pero ahora entiendo que es mi familia la que provoca que ella actué así, primero mi madre y ahora yo.

Archie volvió a detenerse para una vez más hacer girar a la chica para mirarlo y con cariño le limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

–Y lo hacéis con maldad? ¿Por hacerle daño a Regina?

–No, claro que no, mi madre era solo una niña a la que engañaron y yo nunca tuve intención de quitarle a Henry, él vino a buscarme y bueno, no sé, sentí una gran conexión con él, como si ese amor hubiera estado siempre dentro de mí pero dormido y él lo despertó. Ahora no sé qué pensar, siento rabia hacia Margaret cuando me habla y siento rabia hacia mí misma cuando Henry me mira, no quiero encontrarme con Regina porque creo que si la veo...

La voz de Emma se perdió mientras las lágrimas volvían a bajar por su rostro.

–¿Qué crees que pasará si ves a Regina? –la instó a continuar Archie.

Emma dudó unos segundos antes de contestar, pero suspirando sorbió las lágrimas y levantó sus ojos para mirar fijamente a los de aquel hombre, que le había hecho darle forma a sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

–Creo que la abrazaría –dijo con voz firme–, y eso sí que sería raro... raro. –Rió la joven intentando quitarle importancia al momento–. Por eso estoy pensando que lo mejor es irme de Storybrooke.

–Uumm entiendo –dijo Archie mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora–. Piénsalo bien porque tu marcha causaría mucho dolor a varias personas. Y quiero que me prometas algo. –Sonrió haciendo que de nuevo la chica dejara de caminar para mirarlo directamente–. Prométeme que me avisaras antes de irte.

–Lo sé y por eso es por lo que aún continúo aquí. –Suspiró–. Te lo prometo y gracias por escucharme.

Continuaron paseando en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que el perro volvió con el palo atrayendo la atención de su dueño.

–Tengo que irme. –Se apresuró a decir Archie, poniéndole la correa al perro y caminando con rapidez hacia el pueblo– No olvides tu promesa –gritó desde lejos, agitando su mano, despidiéndose de la chica que continuó con su solitario paseo.

Regina estaba en su despacho, con la mesa llena de papeles pero sin hacer nada, perdida en sus pensamientos. De la calle de vez en cuando llegaban gritos de júbilo, la gente seguía celebrando el estar vivos, entre los gritos que proclamaban de vez en cuando, decían su nombre junto al de la salvadora, esto la llenaba de un sinfín de sensaciones. Por un lado se alegraba por Henry porque sabía que el muchacho estaba feliz al ver que el odio que la gente del pueblo sentía por su madre adoptiva, esos días parecía desaparecido. Aunque ella no se engañaba, una vez que pasara la euforia, volverían a recordar que ella era la reina malvada que los había sacado de su bosque encantado, pero lo que realmente la hacía perderse en sus pensamientos eran los gritos que la nombraban junto a la salvadora…Emma… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? El miedo de perder a Henry la había hecho no mirar más allá de sus temores, a no entender quién era Emma, o por qué había acudido al pueblo o lo que era peor... por qué se había quedado. Unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron al presente y con un suspiro se enderezó, seria en su silla, antes de preguntar quién era.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Archie, entreabriendo la puerta, asomando la cabeza.

–Pasa, pero se breve, tengo muchísimo trabajo– dijo la alcaldesa, removiendo los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa

Archie pasó tranquilamente y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

–¿Qué haces aquí encerrada en vez de estar celebrando que por fin la gente no te ve como la Reina Malvada? –preguntó con una sonrisita, esperando la agria respuesta que sabía obtendría.

–No seas idiota, tú mejor que nadie sabes que nadie lo ha olvidado, además no tardarán mucho en volver a recordarlo con más fuerza, y su odio hacia mí será más grande que nunca –soltó la alcaldesa con amargura.

Archie se sobresaltó al escuchar ese pronóstico.

–¿Qué ocurre Regina? Sé que en unos días la euforia pasará pero... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que lo recordaran con más fuerza? ¿Ocurre algo?

Regina se levantó de su silla y se acercó al ventanal para contemplar las calles del pueblo, durante unos minutos el silencio reinó en la habitación, hasta que la mujer dando un suspiro se volvió hacia el hombre mirándolo fijamente, analizando la situación, se acercó sentándose en una de las sillas, próximas al psicólogo, volvió a suspirar y escogió cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras.

–Archie, lo que te voy a contar es totalmente confidencial y si lo hago es porque quiero que me prometas que me ayudarás a sacar a Emma y Henry del pueblo y los pondrás a salvo.

El hombre la miró aturdido, había decidido visitar a Regina después de su conversación con Emma, porque pensó que si la rubia había tenido aquella experiencia, a Regina le debía haber pasado algo similar, pero las palabras de la reina le decían que allí estaba ocurriendo algo más, algo más, que parecía no ser bueno

– No entiendo Regina.

– Entenderás en cuanto te ponga al día –dijo la morena suspirando de nuevo antes de comenzar su relato.

–Sabes que el uso de la magia tiene un precio y en la mina hace dos días usamos mucha magia, por lo que el precio a pagar será muy elevado.

Regina suspiró una vez más, uniendo sus manos para intentar separar sus sentimientos de sus pensamientos, para poder exponerlos con orden.

–Mi magia es muy poderosa, pero como ya sabes no fue suficiente para detener el cristal, y fue necesario que Emma uniera su magia a la mía para lograrlo.

El hombre sacudía la cabeza asintiendo a lo que la mujer relataba.

–La magia de Emma es increíble. –Regina sonrió con dulzura, recordándola–. Es una magia totalmente distinta a la mía, pero se activa con los mismos medios, los sentimientos. Cuando Emma unió sus manos a las mías sus sentimientos se unieron a mí, los sentimientos que ha tenido durante toda su vida formaron parte de los míos, pude sentir todo lo que ella ha sentido en esta vida, y el sentimiento más fuerte en su vida, los que la dominan por completo, es el del abandono, la soledad, la desesperanza. Primero fue abandonada por sus padres, pasó su infancia de casa de acogida en casa de acogida, siendo abandonada por padres que no lograban entender lo especial que era. Eso la hizo endurecerse, dejó de confiar en la gente y así fue pasando su juventud hasta que conoció a Neal, él consiguió enamorarla, que volviera a creer en la bondad, en el amor, pero ya sabes que más tarde también la abandonó; lo que provocó un gran dolor en su corazón y que este volviera a cerrarse, incluso cuando tuvo a Henry se negó a verlo para evitar volver a sentir y lo abandonó, pero lo más curioso es que lo hizo para protegerlo, porque se sentía incapaz de ser madre, de darle a su hijo ese gran amor que pensaba que no tenía. Emma se niega a sentir, tiene tanto miedo a volver a ser abandonada que se aleja antes de necesitar a las personas, tiene una coraza de protección tan fuerte y tan dura que ni sus padres han logrado traspasar, el único que ha conseguido abrir una pequeña brecha ha sido Henry, por eso quiero que te los lleves a los dos de Storybrooke, para que estén juntos y Henry disponga del tiempo suficiente para romper esa coraza.

Archie escuchaba atento, sin interrumpir, pero al llegar a este punto levantó la cabeza rápido

– Pero ¿Por qué llevármelos? Aquí pueden estar juntos también, y Henry podrá romper esa coraza con el tiempo, como bien dices.

–Porque no tenemos tiempo, Storybrooke no tiene tiempo. –Suspiró una vez más Regina, incorporándose para ir hacia la ventana a contemplar el pueblo–. En un mes a lo más tardar todos habremos desaparecido –dijo, volviéndose para mirar fijamente a ArchieYo no fui la única que sintió la magia de Emma, alguien más la sintió y la desea más que nada en el mundo, justo ahora está de camino a Storybrooke para arrebatársela, y por eso Emma no debe estar aquí cuando llegue. Este es el precio que debemos pagar por usar la magia.

Archie se levantó nervioso de la silla, caminando hacia Regina.

–Pero tú eres poderosa, podrás detener a esa persona.

–No, no puedo hacerlo, es mucho más poderosa que yo. –Susurró la mujer, acercándose al psicólogo para mirarlo de frente–. Prométeme que los pondrás a salvo.

Archie negaba con la cabeza mientras pensaba con rapidez.

–Tiene que haber otra solución. –Miró a Regina esperanzado– ¿Y si unes tu magia a la de Emma, no podéis vencerla?

Regina se sobresaltó al escuchar eso y alejándose ocultó su mirada del hombre.

–No, no puedo volver a unir mi magia con Emma, en realidad no puedo estar ni cerca de Emma, eso me haría más débil aún.

Archie se volvió a acercar a la mujer, insistente.

–¿Pero vuestras magias unidas si pueden vencer no? –preguntó esperanzado.

Regina se apretaba las manos nerviosa.

– No lo sé, quizás, pero no podemos unirlas.

– ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no podéis? –Preguntaba insistentemente el psicólogo–, ya lo habéis hecho y ha funcionado.

–Es imposible –gritó la reina perdiendo los nervios ante la insistencia del hombre–. Emma no controla su magia y al unirla a la mía la cambia, me cambia a mí, me hace sentir que…que…es imposible. –Terminó susurrando.

Archie comprendió que Regina se sentía al borde de un precipicio y se acercó a ella poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, obligándola a mirarlo.

–¿Qué te hace sentir la magia de Emma? –le preguntó con dulzura, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

–Me hace sentir deseos...deseos...de abrazarla –claudicó por fin Regina, mirando fijamente a los ojos del hombre–. Deseos de confortarla, de consolarla, de hacerle sentir que no la abandonaré, que siempre estaré junto a ella y eso lo estropea todo ¿comprendes? –Suspiró, alejándose de él–. Eso me debilita, me hace perder mi magia, y si yo no tengo magia y ella no sabe usar la suya seremos un blanco demasiado fácil. Tienes que sacarla del pueblo, a ella y a Henry, prométemelo. Encantaré un objeto que siempre tendrás que llevar contigo para que no pierdas la memoria –dijo dando por cerrado el tema.

Esta vez fue Archie el que suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta y a punto de salir se volvió para mirar una vez más a Regina que había vuelto a sentarse pensativa en su silla

–Te lo prometo, pero antes contéstame a la última pregunta– siguió al ver que Regina le prestaba atención–. Creo saber la respuesta pero quiero que me la confirmes. ¿Por qué esos sentimientos debilitan tu magia, y por qué Emma no puede controlar la suya?

–Porque la magia de Emma se activa con el amor, ya que le fue dada por el amor que sus padres sentían por ella, y Emma rechaza el amor en su vida y la mía se basa en el odio –miró al hombre fijamente antes de seguir–. Y Emma provoca que sienta amor.

**N.A:** Comentar embellece ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Onievas, GatoCurioso y a ThityLoveSwnQeen por sus comentarios, también se agradece el consejo. Soy nueva en este mundo de los fics, y cualquier comentario para mejorar será bien recibido. E igualmente gracias a aquellos lectores(as) silenciosos, y a los que pusieron mí historia en favoritos y me siguen. Espero os siga gustando, intentaré publicar cada dos días como máximo. Y sin más aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Archie llevaba horas relatando la situación y su plan a las tres personas que lo escuchaban sin perder ni una de sus palabras aunque con reacciones diferentes ante todo lo escuchado.

–¿Cuento con vosotros? –preguntó, dejándose caer en un sillón enfrente de sus oyentes.

Mary Margaret se retorcía las manos nerviosas mirando a su marido y a Henry que asentían con la cabeza, mientras que el niño lo hacía con una gran sonrisa, David lo hacía con cara de preocupación.

–Creo que es nuestra única opción –dijo David, tomando las manos de su esposa entre las suyas acariciándolas con dulzura–. ¿Estás seguro de que tu plan funcionará? –preguntó al psicólogo, preocupado.

–No lo sé. –se sinceró Archie–, Pero si veis otra opción, encantado la escucharé.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, esperando que alguno propusiera algo, pero ninguno tenía nada que proponer, por lo que el silencio reinó en la habitación hasta que Mary Margaret asintió con la cabeza.

–Está bien, contad conmigo.

Henry se levantó de un salto al escuchar esas palabras.

–Necesitamos un nombre para esta misión, la llamaremos Agaporni.

–¿Agaporni? –dijeron los tres adultos a la vez, mirando al pequeño.

– Sí, es el nombre perfecto, porque en eso se convertirán mis madres, en inseparables.

El entusiasmo del niño se contagió a los adultos, que de pronto se levantaron hablando todos a la vez.

–Tenemos que preparar muchas cosas, lo mejor será ponerse a trabajar –dijo Mary Margaret mientras se dirigía al teléfono.

–Yo tengo que mandar unos mensajes –comentó Henry dedicándose a ello.

–Yo me encargo de la habitación. –sonrió divertido David, mientras cogía una llave inglesa.

–Yo iré a preparar el viaje, para mantener tranquila a Regina –manifestó Archie, levantándose para ir hacia la puerta, desde donde se volvió a mirar a las tres personas a las que acababa de meter en aquel loco plan–. Recordad, solo tenemos 15 días ni uno más.

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI. DÍA 1**

Regina aparcó su coche frente a la cafetería de la abuelita y tomó su bolso para cruzar la calle, en ese momento Emma doblaba la esquina del edificio y ambas mujeres se encontraron en la puerta de la cafetería.

–Hola –dijo Emma nerviosa, abriendo la puerta y manteniéndola para permitirle el paso a Regina.

–Buenos días, sheriff –contestó la morena pasando y evitando mirar a la rubia a los ojos– Muchas gracias –murmuró, dirigiéndose con rapidez al fondo del local, donde pudo divisar a Henry mirando la carta.

Emma la siguió con la mirada y al ver dónde se dirigía siguió sus pasos sorprendida.

–Hola mi amor –escuchó cómo se dirigía a Henry, y vio como este levantaba los ojos de la carta para mirarlas a las dos con una gran sonrisa.

–Hola mamás –dijo el niño feliz, levantándose para abrazar a Regina y alargar su mano para tomar la de Emma, atrayéndola al abrazo de ambos.

Regina sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo, al notar como el cuerpo de Emma se fundía contra el suyo en aquel abrazo que Henry las hacía compartir.

–Lo siento chico ¿me he confundido? Creí que habíamos quedado para comer – dijo Emma, abrazando al niño sin poder evitar sentir la cercanía de Regina, y aguantándose las ganas de abrazar también a aquella desconcertante mujer.

–No, no –contestó el niño mirando sonriente a ambas. –Os escribí a las dos porque necesito hablar de algo muy importante con ambas. Sentaros – dijo el niño señalando el banco enfrente del suyo mientras él tomaba asiento a su vez.

Las dos mujeres se miraron un segundo antes de mirar el asiento que el niño les señalaba, era un banco pegado a la pared que impedía entrar por ese lado, la única opción era que una se deslizara por el banco para dejar el espacio suficiente a la segunda, un espacio que ambas mujeres temían era más pequeño del que ellas necesitaban, para que sus cuerpos no se rozaran. Emma se apartó dejando paso a la morena para que se sentara primero, Regina la miró un segundo y no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro, tendría que hablar con la rubia, ya que tanta amabilidad no era normal; era evidente que Emma también había tenido alguna experiencia con el cristal parecida a la suya, pero de momento había que ocuparse del problema que Henry parecía tener, así que sin dudar más se deslizó en el banco, pegándose todo lo posible a la pared, para dejar el mayor espacio entre ellas. Emma se deslizó también en el banco, dejando una de sus piernas fuera de la mesa, propiciando también de esta forma un mayor espacio libre entre las dos. Ya sentadas, ambas miraron expectantes a Henry que no había dejado de sonreír ni un segundo, mientras contemplaba lleno de amor y curiosidad a aquellas dos mujeres que lo eran todo para él.

En ese momento se acercó la abuelita para tomar el pedido, y Henry miró a Regina esperando su permiso, la morena asintió con la cabeza y el niño feliz hizo su pedido.

–Yo quiero un hamburguesa doble de queso con patatas y un refresco de cola –sonreía feliz, ya que su madre no lo dejaba comer eso muy seguido.

–Para mí lo mismo –pidió Emma sin mirar la carta.

–Para mí una ensalada y que la cola sea light –ordenó Regina.

Mientras la abuelita se alejaba con su pedido, ambas mujeres miraron a Henry esperando que les explicara por qué estaban las dos allí, el niño no se hizo esperar mucho.

–Quiero pediros algo a las dos y necesito que me escuchéis hasta el final antes de responder ¿De acuerdo? –comenzó el niño, y al ver que ambas asentían con la cabeza, y siguió–. Lo primero es pedirte perdón a ti –dijo, mirando a Regina con carita avergonzada.

Regina automáticamente alargó la mano para tomar la de su hijo y apretarla mientras negaba con la cabeza, ese movimiento hizo que su hombro rozara el de Emma, y la rubia pudo sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría su brazo hasta la punta de sus dedos.

–Déjame continuar mamá, –sonrió Henry apretando cálidamente la mano de su madre –Siempre has sido una madre amorosa y dedicada, nunca me ha faltado ni tu cariño, ni tus cuidados y si en algún momento has sido una reina malvada, hace mucho, mucho que dejaste de serlo, y solo has sido una maravillosa madre a la que adoro. Y si quiero disculparme, no es porque haya buscado a Emma. –en este punto el niño alargó su otra mano tomando la de la rubia–, Ya que ella es mi madre biológica y creo que es normal que quisiera conocerla, sino por la forma en que lo hice, ocultándotelo, a tus espaldas y sin tu permiso.

Regina apretó más la mano de su hijo y miró de reojo a Emma antes de hablar.

–Sinceramente, no sé si lo hubiera permitido Henry, tú eres todo lo que tengo y me daba miedo perderte. –continuó mirando las manos unidas de Henry y Emma –.Así que no tienes que disculparte, hiciste lo que creíste debías hacer, y me siento orgullosa de lo valiente que has sido en todo este asunto. –sonrió, alargando su otra mano para acariciar la cara del niño –Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi príncipe.

Emma lo escuchaba todo en silencio y se sentía fatal al comprobar lo que ya sabía, el gran amor que Regina sentía por su hijo y el miedo que tenía a perderlo. Se sentía culpable de la situación y no podía evitar el sentimiento cada vez más fuerte que tenía de abrazar a aquella maravillosa mujer, que había dejado atrás todo su dolor y egoísmo por el amor de un hijo, que sin haberlo tenido en su vientre era más suyo de lo que jamás sería de la propia Emma. Su cuerpo se había ido relajando y se había acomodado en el banco haciendo que todo su costado entrara en contacto con el cuerpo de Regina, aquel calor que ese cuerpo le transmitía era agradable, reconfortante. Y todo esto reafirmó a Emma en su decisión, esa noche se despediría de Archie tal como había prometido, y al día siguiente dejaría Storybrooke y saldría de las vidas de aquellas dos personas, que merecían la oportunidad de ser felices sin que ella interfiriera en dicha felicidad.

Regina era totalmente consciente de la cercanía del cuerpo de la rubia, también había notado como esta se había ido relajando, y esa cercanía le resultó tan cómoda que ni por un momento pensó en separarse de ella, era agradable sentir aquel cálido cuerpo junto al suyo.

Aunque Henry era solo un niño, su larga conversación con Archie también le hacía estar atento a todos los detalles, y ver como el nerviosismo y la incomodidad de ambas mujeres parecía haber desaparecido le hacía sonreír. Pensando que la misión Agaporni iba por buen camino, en aquel momento llegó la abuelita con la comida de los tres, y Henry soltó las manos de las mujeres para tomar un sorbo de su bebida y darle un mordisco a la hamburguesa, había llegado el momento del siguiente paso, estaba seguro de su éxito.

–Eres mi madre y deseo vivir contigo, pasar mi tiempo contigo, compartir mi vida, mis alegrías y mis dudas, quiero estar junto a ti –dijo el niño mirando con amor a Regina–, Pero Emma también es mi madre y siento una gran conexión con ella, deseo conocerla más, que me cuente su vida, contarle la mía, pasar tiempo con ella, quiero estar con ella cuando esté de buen humor, cuando esté estresada, cuando esté preocupada –continuó, mirando alternativamente a las dos mujeres– .Necesito estar con las dos, siento que me parto cuando tengo que elegir estar solo con una, es por eso que quiero pediros que vivamos los tres juntos –acabó de decir el niño.

Ambas mujeres se atragantaron al escuchar las últimas palabras. Emma se puso a toser, mientras Regina tomaba un sorbo de refresco para aclarar su garganta.

Henry comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver que ninguna de las dos hablaba.

–Solo un tiempo para ver cómo nos va –miró a Regina con esperanza– Nuestra casa es grande, Emma podría mudarse con nosotros, será divertido ¿No crees mamá?

Regina miró a su hijo sin saber qué contestar, por un lado quería que Henry pasara más tiempo con Emma, ya que pronto se marcharían juntos, y justo por eso, ella quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo, porque sabía que serían los últimos días que le quedaban de disfrutar de su compañía. La propuesta de Henry era perfecta para cumplir los dos objetivos, pero vivir con Emma no entraba en sus planes, necesitaba estar lejos de Emma para probar el poder de su magia, aunque reconocía que así Emma no estuviera cerca, Henry tenía razón en algo, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser aquella reina malvada. Era cierto que los sentimientos que Emma le provocaba la debilitaban, pero había sido el amor a su hijo lo que comenzó con la debilidad de su magia, ese amor por el que había renunciado a todo y por el que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para protegerlo. No tenía nada que perder con la propuesta de Henry, y estaba a punto de aceptarla cuando Emma se le adelantó.

–Henry, me alegra mucho que tengas esos sentimientos por mí, sabes que yo también siento esa conexión contigo–. sonrió alargando las manos para tomar las del niño y apretarlas con cariño–, Pero me parece que esto sería injusto con Regina, ella es tu madre y vuestra casa es donde compartís vuestra vida, no será cómodo meter a una extraña en ella, además. –suspiró mirando de reojo a Regina–. Me han surgido unos asuntos que debo atender, lo más seguro es que… –en este punto Regina alargó su mano tomando la de Emma, dejándola muda al sentir una ola de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

–Henry ¿Qué te parece si Emma y yo lo discutimos tranquilamente, y mañana te damos una respuesta? –preguntó la morena, soltando la mano de Emma con rapidez al notar lo agradable que era sentirla tan cálida.

El niño sonrió feliz, terminando su hamburguesa e incorporándose por encima de la mesa, pasó los brazos por el cuello de ambas mujeres atrayéndolas en un abrazo que hizo que las caras de ambas quedaran a pocos centímetros, provocando que las dos mujeres se volvieran a poner nerviosas.

–Me parece perfecto, pero prefiero que me deis la respuesta esta noche, a las ocho hay una reserva en el restaurante del Bosque, utilicé tu tarjeta mamá, espero que no te importe. –le guiñó divertido un ojo a Regina, que no salía de su asombro y no pudo contestar– Cenáis allí y lo discutís, yo os esperaré en casa viendo una peli con Archie, y me contáis vuestra decisión cuando volváis ¿Os parece bien?

Cogiendo su mochila se dirigió hacia la salida despidiéndose con la mano de las dos asombradas mujeres.

–Nos vemos a la noche, que llego tarde a clases.

Emma se levantó precipitadamente al verlo salir.

–Yo también me tengo que ir, que llego tarde a la comisaría –dijo de forma apresurada caminando hacia la puerta.

–Emma –la llamó Regina antes de que pudiera salir, Emma se volvió a mirarla sin dejar de caminar–.Nos vemos a las ocho en el restaurante del Bosque, es importante que hablemos –continuó la morena, persiguiendo a la rubia a la que parecían le habían salido alas en los pies, de lo rápido que caminaba.

–Está bien, allí nos vemos –aceptó Emma saliendo por fin a la calle y doblando la esquina casi a la carrera.

**N.A:** El agaporni es un ave parecida a un loro en miniatura. Es originario de las zonas tropicales de África, y uno de los grupos de aves más inteligentes. Por el estrecho vínculo que se crea entre la pareja, a estas aves también se las conoce como "Los Inseparables".

Y recuerden comentar embellece, y según dicen por ahí tonifica la piel ;).


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que habéis comentado, y seguís mi historia. Espero no decepcionaros, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Salió temprano de la comisaría para que le diera tiempo a todo antes de su cita con Regina, ya había decidido como lo haría. Lo sentía por romper su promesa a Archie pero era lo mejor para todos.

Rápidamente condujo hasta la casa que compartía con Mary Margaret y David.

–Hola –saludó sin detenerse, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, y se dirigía apresurada hacia su habitación.

–Hola –respondió la pareja mirándola con una sonrisa.

–¿Quieres té? –preguntó David, señalando la tetera que se encontraba en la mesa delante de ellos. –Mary Margaret preparó tu tarta preferida.

Emma se detuvo un segundo mirando la mesa y a la pareja para después sacudir su cabeza, negando.

–No, muchas gracias pero tengo prisa, debo arreglarme para ir a cenar –miró con cariño a la mujer, y dando dos pasos rápidos se acercó a ella abrazándola. –Perdóname, seguro que esta riquísima –comentó echando una mirada a la tarta, soltó a la mujer y abrazó al hombre que se quedó un poco sorprendido ante la muestra de cariño–. No se la coman toda ¿eh?, guárdenme un trozo para el desayuno. –intentando contener la emoción se dirigió a su habitación, era la única despedida que podía darles a sus padres, pero estaba segura de que lo comprenderían cuando supieran porque lo hacía.

Ambos la miraron con una sonrisa y ante la sorpresa de Emma no la detuvieron, se limitaron a mirarla con cariño y a seguir tomando su té con la tarta.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella unos segundos, aguantando las lágrimas.

–Vamos, hay muchas cosas que hacer –se dijo a sí misma animándose.

Dirigiéndose al armario sacó su maleta y comenzó a meter la ropa de cualquier manera, al tomar una preciosa camisa, se quedó unos segundos contemplándola.

–¿Por qué no? –se preguntó apartando la camisa, no cenaría con Regina, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera ir bien arreglada, para que la última vez que la morena la viera tuviera un buen recuerdo de ella.

Con las maletas terminadas se sentó ante la mesa poniendo un folio en blanco delante de ella, comenzaría por lo fácil, pensó.

"Estimado Archie:

Lamento no cumplir mi promesa, pero las cosas se han precipitado, gracias por escucharme, me ayudaste más de lo que nunca podrías imaginar".

Escribió su nombre y la metió en un sobre donde puso el nombre del psicólogo, tomó otro folio en blanco y continuó escribiendo.

"Mis queridos Mary Margaret y David:

Siento tener que irme de esta forma, pero del mismo modo que vosotros queréis mi felicidad, yo quiero la de Henry, y sé que esta es la mejor manera de lograrla, estoy segura de que lo comprenderéis.

Os quiero

Vuestra hija Emma"

Puso la carta en el sobre y tomó un nuevo folio en blanco, quedándose pensativa, esta era la realmente difícil, debía elegir muy bien sus palabras.

"Querido Henry:

Sé que no entenderás esta decisión, pero te pido que la respetes y aceptes.

Este tiempo junto a ti ha sido maravilloso, y las aventuras que hemos vivido juntos muy divertidas, no las cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero Storybrooke no es mi hogar, si no el tuyo, necesito ampliar mis horizontes y vivir mi vida, espero lo comprendas y no me sigas.

Tienes una madre maravillosa que te ama muchísimo, ¿Recuerdas el daño que le hiciste cuando fuiste a buscarme? No lo repitas, por favor, yo estaré feliz sabiendo que te encuentras bien junto a ella, y no te preocupes estaremos en contacto, te mandaré unas lindas postales de todos los preciosos lugares que quiero visitar.

Has heredado mi gen aventurero, así que estoy segura de que aunque no te guste esta decisión la comprenderás.

Te quiero chico.

Emma"

La mujer puso la carta en el sobre, escribiendo el nombre del chico mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, con un suspiro las limpió y se levantó para pasar su mirada por aquella habitación, en la que por primera vez había encontrado un hogar.

Había mentido a Henry, Storybrooke era su hogar, pero la felicidad del chico era lo más importante, y Emma tenía la certeza de que la arruinaría si continuaba allí. No estaba huyendo, solo quería la felicidad del niño, se repetía insistentemente para convencerse.

Metiendo las cartas en su bolso se dirigió al baño para comenzar a prepararse, aún le quedaba despedirse de una persona, y esta sería la despedida más complicada de todas, no porque la persona fuera Regina, sino porque sería en persona o eso quería pensar la rubia.

Eran las 7:45PM, y Emma se encontraba sentada en el coche delante del Restaurante del Bosque. Había sacado la maleta por la ventana para meterla en el coche, y salió precipitadamente de la casa, evitando más despedidas. No creía poder soportarlas, se encontraba pensando en cada uno de los días que había pasado en Storybrooke, cuando unos golpecitos en la ventanilla la sobresaltaron.

–Veo que eres puntual –sonreía Regina, mirándola de pie junto al coche.

–Perdona, no vi tu coche llegar –se disculpó Emma saliendo del coche, rodeándolo para acercarse a la morena quien la miró de arriba abajo apreciativamente. Emma solía ir en vaqueros y con camisetas cómodas, pero para aquella noche había elegido unos preciosos pantalones de salir negros y una camisa blanca de seda que se amoldaba a la perfección a sus pechos, además se había dado un toque de maquillaje y su pelo lucía suelto, enmarcando su cara de una forma muy seductora.

–Eso es porque no vine en mi coche –volvió a sonreír la morena, que seguía mirándola sin poder apartar sus ojos. –Pero como veo que tú sí. –señaló con la cabeza el escarabajo amarillo de Emma–. Te tocará conducir de regreso.

–No, no. –se apresuró a decir Emma, sacando las cartas de su bolso–.Solo vine a traerte esto, me marcho de Storybrooke esta noche –comentó, alargándole los sobres a la morena que no hizo ninguna intención de cogerlos.

–Nuestro hijo nos reservó una mesa, aprovechémosla mientras hablamos. –sin hacerle caso a la rubia Regina caminó hacia la entrada, obligando a Emma a seguirla con las cartas aún en la mano–. ¿Sabías que este es el restaurante más romántico de todo el pueblo? –comentó la mujer con una gran sonrisa, al ver la cara de asombro de Emma al traspasar la puerta del restaurante.

Estaban en un bosque, lleno de árboles altísimos y grandes copas, al pie de algunos de estos árboles se encontraban unas mesas, llenas de velas encendidas, el propio árbol servía de techo, y algunas de sus ramas formaban paredes dándole una gran intimidad a esos espacios, los caminos estaban flanqueados por grandes antorchas que lo iluminaban, sin quitar la intimidad que todo el recinto tenía, el cielo era visible en la mayor parte del bosque, y la luz de la luna bañaba cada rincón dándole unos reflejos plateados a todos los presentes.

Emma contempló a Regina bañada por esta luz, y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, la morena se veía realmente espectacular con aquella luz, su cabello parecía reflejar la luna y el brillo de sus ojos era tan intenso, que la rubia no podía despegar los suyos hipnotizada.

Regina también contemplaba a Emma detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, el rostro de la rubia no podía esconder las emociones que sentía, el brillo de sus ojos, el leve rubor que estaba cubriendo sus mejillas, sus labios entre abiertos intentando recuperar una respiración que parecía costarle, el movimiento de su pecho que luchaba por conseguir ese aire que tanto necesitaba, y el sonido de su corazón. Regina podía sentirlo, sin pensarlo alargó su mano apoyando la palma en la cara de Emma, que al sentirla giró levemente su rostro haciendo que su respiración golpeara la muñeca de la morena, que sintió como aquel cálido aliento recorría rápidamente su brazo para entrar en su pecho, y hacer que su corazón comenzara a latir al ritmo del de la rubia.

Ambas mujeres estaban paralizadas, con la mente en blanco y solo pendientes de aquellos sentimientos que el lugar y la cercanía provocaban. Inconscientemente se había ido acercando haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran levemente.

–Buenas noches, señoras. –interrumpió el momento, un solícito camarero al que no habían notado acercarse–. Alcaldesa es un placer tener su visita y la de nuestra distinguida Sheriff.

Ambas mujeres salieron aturdidas del trance. Regina fue la más rápida en reaccionar, separándose de Emma, y se dirigió con una sonrisa al camarero.

–Tenemos una reserva –anunció, mirando de reojo a Emma que poco a poco recuperaba la normalidad en su respiración, preguntándose ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?.

–Así es –dijo el camarero mostrándoles el camino –Acompáñenme, las llevaré a su mesa.

Las dos mujeres lo siguieron hasta la mesa donde fueron acomodadas, el camarero hablaba sin parar recomendándole los platos más exquisitos, pero ambas mujeres asentían perdidas en sus pensamientos, aceptaron todas las recomendaciones, y miraron aliviadas como el camarero se alejaba para ordenar el pedido.

Regina miró a Emma y apenada al ver lo trastornada que parecía decidió acudir en su ayuda.

–No tengo ni idea de lo que vamos a cenar –comentó divertida. –¿Tú te has enterado de algo?.

Emma miró la gran sonrisa que Regina le dedicaba, y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

–No, la verdad es que no –dijo, dejándose contagiar por la alegría que percibía en Regina, y soltando una carcajada continuó–. Creo que este lugar nos ha embrujado, espero que su comida no nos envenene.

Al escuchar el comentario Regina también soltó una carcajada, relajada al ver que la rubia se había recuperado.

–Regina –comenzó a hablar Emma recuperando la seriedad, para ser interrumpida por el camarero que puso ante ellas unas copas en las que sirvió un oloroso vino.

–Regina –volvió a comenzar Emma, para ser nuevamente interrumpida por aquel simpático camarero, que esta vez colocó unos platos con aperitivos en el centro de la mesa.

–Emma –se apresuró a decir Regina antes de que la rubia volviera a hablar–. Disfrutemos de la cena y después hablamos con tranquilidad. ¿Te parece?

Emma asintió con la cabeza al ver que el camarero se acercaba de nuevo, ambas mujeres disfrutaron de la cena, haciendo algunos comentarios sobre cada plato, y riendo al observar como el camarero corría de un lado a otro para atender el más mínimo de sus deseos.

Estaban en los postres cuando Regina comenzó a contarle a Emma aquella historia.

–En nuestro mundo existían cuatro reinos, el reino del Bosque Encantado, que era donde vivíamos, el reino De los Lagos, el reino de Las Nubes y por último el reino de Las Llamas. Esa tarta parece riquísima –se interrumpió Regina que observaba como Emma estaba disfrutando de su postre.

–Así es –aceptó la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco al meterse una nueva cucharada en la boca, provocando una carcajada en Regina–. ¿Quieres probarla? –ofreció acercando la cucharilla con un poco de tarta a la boca de la morena.

En un primer momento Regina se quedó helada al ver la sonrisa y el gesto de Emma, pero sin pensar acercó su cabeza y abriendo la boca, tomó la tarta pasando sus labios por la cucharilla.

Ahora fue el turno de Emma de quedarse helada, ya que sus ojos no podían despegarse de aquellos jugosos labios que lamían su cucharilla, para después formar una hermosa sonrisa.

–Tienes toda la razón, es la mejor tarta de chocolate que he probado. –tomando un poco de su propio postre, acercó su cuchara a los labios de la paralizada Emma–. Pero mi helado no tiene nada que envidiarle –aseguró, mirando como Emma abría la boca para comer el helado, que tragó con dificultad para después pasar su lengua con lentitud por sus labios. Gesto que Regina siguió con la mirada notando como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba.

–Sí, está rico –murmuró Emma pasando su mirada de los labios de Regina, a sus ojos, que relucían con fuerza.

Regina soltó la cucharilla y tomó la servilleta pasándola por sus labios, para romper el momento, necesitaba centrarse para relatar toda la historia a Emma. Pero no sabía qué le pasaba, aquella mujer la desconcertaba, hipnotizaba y no sabía cuántas cosas más podría provocarle, tenía que alejarse como fuera de ella, pero al levantar sus ojos y fijarlos en los de la rubia, tuvo la certeza de que ya era demasiado tarde para eso, y recordando el peligro que se cernía sobre ellas suspiró dándose por vencida. Disfrutaría el poco tiempo que le quedaba y no se preocuparía por nada más que poner a Henry y Emma a salvo.

Apartando el plato del postre, tomó la copa de vino para dar un sorbo, y mirando fijamente a Emma a los ojos dijo seria.

–Necesito contarte la historia para que comprendas el gran peligro que se acerca.

Al oír aquellas palabras a la rubia le saltaron todas las alarmas, y la luz de sus ojos se apagó para mirar a Regina, esperando tensa las siguientes palabras.

–Como te decía, existían cuatro reinos, cada uno tenía su gobierno y reglas, normalmente ninguno interfería en el otro, a no ser que quisieran provocar una guerra. Tuvimos pocas guerras, ya que todos los reinos contaban con grandes magos y siempre se intentaban evitar para impedir daños mayores. El poder de cada reino se medía con el poder de magia del que disponía, el reino más poderoso de todos era el de Las Llamas, ya que su reina era la bruja más poderosa que jamás ha existido, para impedir que ella nos dominara, existía un tratado entre los restantes reinos, solo uniendo la magia de todos los reinos conseguíamos detenerla. Cuando nosotros desaparecimos nada impidió a Casandra, su reina, dominar a los otros reinos.

Cuando se hacía uso de una gran cantidad de magia en cualquier reino, todos recibían un aviso, pero si era algo interno, nadie intervenía. Por eso yo pude lanzar la maldición que destruyó nuestro mundo, sin interferencia. Desde aquel día nuestro reino desapareció y nunca volvieron a saber de nosotros, hasta…

Emma seguía la historia interesada hasta llegar a aquel punto, interrumpió el relato acabando ella la frase.

–Hasta que usamos la magia para parar el cristal.

–Así es –confirmó Regina–. Todos los reinos recibieron el aviso de que una gran magia estaba siendo usada, para cualquiera de los reinos era evidente que yo la estaba usando, pero no solo detectaron mi magia, sino también la tuya, una magia que ellos desconocen más poderosa de lo que jamás han visto. –al escuchar esto Emma dio un salto asustada–. Y eso ha despertado muchos sentimientos. –Regina observó el rostro asustado de Emma, pero siguió con la narración–. Algunos sienten miedo de que esa magia sea usada contra ellos, otros quieren poseerla para así librarse del yugo del reino de Las Llamas, y por último Casandra, está dispuesta a cualquier cosa para que esa magia desaparezca. Todos están de camino a Storybrooke.

Regina guardó silencio después de estas palabras, y dejó unos minutos a Emma para que asimilara toda la información que acababa de recibir. Se dedicó a contemplar el rostro de la rubia que no podía ocultar las emociones que la embargaban, miedo, determinación, miedo de nuevo, esperanza, miedo otra vez, ¿amor?, miedo, miedo, miedo, este último sentimiento se repetía una y otra vez en el rostro de la mujer.

Regina lamentaba no poder hacer nada para consolarla.

–Entonces no me puedo ir –susurró Emma, al entender que tendría que prepararse para luchar contra todos aquellos que los amenazaban.

–Todo lo contrario –dijo Regina sobresaltando a la mujer al tomarla de la mano–. Ahora es cuando sí debes huir –afirmó, mirándola profundamente a los ojos–. Pero quiero que te lleves a Henry contigo, Archie os acompañara y se ocupará de que no os falte nada, y tú debes prometerme que cuidaras a Henry y jamás, pase lo que pase, usaras tu magia.

–Pero no entiendo –dijo Emma sin soltarse de la mano de la morena que en esos momentos era lo único que le ayudaba a no volverse loca–. Si no estoy aquí cuando lleguen me buscarán, y ¿qué ocurrirá con vosotros, con el pueblo, con mis padres, contigo? –susurró las últimas palabras mirando con dolor a los ojos de Regina.

–No debes preocuparte por eso, yo me encargaré de borrar todo rastro de tu magia fuera de Storybrooke. Mientras no vuelvas a usarla no podrán localizarte, y por el pueblo no te preocupes, ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos, quizás pueda llegar a algún acuerdo con los otros reinos. –intentaba convencer a la rubia aunque ella misma no sonaba muy convencida–. Lo más importante es poner a Henry y a tu magia a salvo. –seguía insistiendo aunque la rubia negaba cada vez con más convicción.

–No, tiene que haber otra salida. –apretaba la mano de Regina en la suya buscando con desesperación una solución–. ¿No podemos unir nuestras magias para vencerlos? O para hacer desaparecer el pueblo? o para… –Regina la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

–Tranquila, tranquila, no llegarán hasta dentro de muchos días, tenemos tiempo para pensar y prepararnos –alargó su otra mano tomando las dos de Emma entre las suyas apretándolas cálidamente –¿Qué te parece si aceptamos la propuesta de Henry y vivimos los tres juntos para organizarnos mejor? –Propuso con una cálida sonrisa.

Emma miró sus manos unidas para después levantar los ojos y fijarlos en lo de la otra mujer.

–¿Me prometes que no harás nada sin consultarme? –Regina asintió con la cabeza y Emma soltó un suspiro mirándola con seriedad–. Te arrepentirás si me estás mintiendo, Regina –aseguro levantándose–. Tengo la maleta en el coche, ¿Te parece bien si me mudo esta misma noche?

Regina se levantó, soltando una de las manos de Emma pero resistiéndose a soltar la otra.

–Nuestro hijo no podrá dormir hoy de tanta felicidad –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia la salida sin soltar la mano de la rubia.

N.A: Comentar embellece y tonifica la piel :D.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todas (asumo que solo me leen chicas), por acá les traigo otro capítulo.

Gracias enormes nuevamente a ThityLoveSwnQeen, GreenApple86, Guest, venus1485, Onievas, ReginaLove y GatoCurioso, por comentar J. ReginaLove, también disfrute mucho escribiendo la escena tarta/helado ;). Ojalá les siga gustando la historia, y sigan comentando.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cuando llegaron a la casa y Henry vio a Emma con la maleta, saltaba de felicidad abrazando a ambas mujeres alternativamente.

Regina le mostró a Emma la planta baja de la casa rápidamente, salón, cocina, baño y señaló unas escaleras que bajaban.

–Ahí se encuentra mi despacho, está totalmente prohibido bajar sin mi permiso –anunció seria, mirando a la rubia que volteó los ojos con una sonrisa–. Henry, enséñale a Emma la habitación de invitados mientras yo me despido de Archie.

El hombre había permanecido en silencio, observando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, al oír esas palabras se dirigió a la puerta seguido por Regina, mientras Henry tiraba de la mano de Emma, subiendo al piso superior.

–Mañana a las ocho en mi oficina –dijo Regina al hombre ya en la puerta de la calle, este asintió sin pronunciar palabra, y agarrando su paraguas se alejó de la casa sin poder evitar que una gran sonrisa cubriera su rostro.

Regina cerró la puerta con un suspiro y lentamente subió las escaleras, podía escuchar la voz excitada de Henry al fondo del pasillo, en silencio se recostó contra la puerta de la habitación de invitados, y contempló unos minutos a madre e hijo sin que estos se percataran de su presencia.

Henry parloteaba feliz mostrando todo a Emma, que lo seguía con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Emma sintió un dulce calor en su nuca, y volviendo la cabeza miró fijamente a los ojos de la morena, que sin apartar la mirada dio un paso dentro de la habitación llamando la atención de Henry, que se volvió hacia ella para correr a sus brazos.

–Gracias mamá, eres la mejor madre del mundo –dijo el niño emocionado mientras Regina le acariciaba el pelo.

–Vamos jovencito, que mañana hay clases y Emma debe organizar sus cosas.

Sin dejar de abrazarlo lo arrastraba hacia la puerta pero el niño se soltó de sus brazos para correr a los de Emma que lo recibió con una carcajada.

–Buenas noches, mamá –dijo Henry abrazándola con fuerza.

–Buenas noches chico –dijo la mujer totalmente emocionada ante el comportamiento del niño. –Buenas noches Regina. –miró una vez más a la morena sin dejar de abrazar al niño.

–Buenas noches Emma –se despidió Regina dirigiéndose a la puerta tirando de Henry, desde donde se volvió para fijar sus ojos en los de la rubia –Gracias –moviendo los labios para que solo Emma lo captará.

Ya sola en la habitación, Emma llamó a Mary Margaret para explicarle la situación, a los pocos minutos colgaba el teléfono sorprendida, esperaba una reacción contraria a aquella mudanza, pero para su asombro, sus padres estaban de acuerdo en que era una buena idea, por el bien de Henry.

Cansada por todas las emociones del día la mujer se preparó para dormir, y en pocos minutos su acompasada respiración era el único sonido de la habitación.

Henry también dormía desde hacía rato, y Regina totalmente desvelada en su habitación, miraba un álbum de fotos de la infancia del niño. Pasaba suavemente los dedos por el rostro sonriente de su hijo, y unas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Con un suspiro cerró el álbum y se acostó abrazándolo, mañana debería volver a ser fuerte; la mujer fuerte que todos conocían, pero hoy, hoy… podía llorar por aquel hijo que pronto perdería.

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 2**

Emma siguió el sonido de las voces hasta la cocina, recostándose en la puerta, contemplando la escena que se daba en la habitación. Regina estaba de pie junto a la encimera con una taza de café en la mano, ya totalmente arreglada y Henry se encontraba sentado a la mesa, desayunando aún en pijama.

–Vamos Henry. –lo apresuraba Regina–. Tengo una reunión importante a las ocho y llegaré tarde.

Al levantar los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Emma, y señalando hacia la cafetera dijo:

–Hay café recién hecho, no sé qué te gusta desayunar, aquí tienes pan, galletas y cereales. –enumeraba mientras abría un mueble y mostraba la nevera– Aquí zumo y leche.

–Buenos días, Regina –saludó Emma entrando en la cocina y revolviendo el pelo de Henry se dirigió a la cafetera. –Buenos días, chico.

El niño la saludó sonriente sirviéndose más cereales.

–Buenos días, Emma –saludó Regina para dirigirse rápidamente al niño –Henry llegaré tarde.

–Yo no entro hasta las nueve, puedo llevarlo al colegio, si te parece bien –ofreció Emma mientras ponía unas tostadas a calentar.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó la morena, mientras el niño asentía feliz con la boca llena de cereales.

–No hay problema –aseguró la rubia, sentándose frente al niño con su desayuno.

–Está bien –aceptó Regina, lavó su taza y tomó la chaqueta de la silla, poniéndosela mientras besaba la cabeza del niño.

–Nos vemos a la tarde, no olvides el dinero del almuerzo. –acercándose a Emma, le tendió unas llaves–. No volvemos hasta las cinco de la tarde, considérate en tu casa, –caminó hacia la salida –Si necesitas algo, llámame.

–Regina, espera. –se levantó Emma de un salto, siguiéndola hasta la puerta–. Tenemos que hablar de cómo nos vamos a preparar para…

La morena la interrumpió agarrándola de la mano y tirando de ella hasta la puerta de la calle.

–Henry no debe enterarse de nada –dijo, sacando las llaves de su coche–. Tenemos que hacer nuestra vida con normalidad, ya buscaremos el momento de hablar, ¿Vale? –al observar que la rubia negaba con la cabeza, suspiró mirándola–. Mañana es sábado y estaremos todo el día en casa, ya pensaremos algo para que Henry nos deje un rato y así poder hablar ¿Te parece bien?.

–Perfecto –aceptó volviendo a entrar en la casa–. Ten un buen día –se despidió con una sonrisa mordiendo la tostada que todo el tiempo había sostenido en la mano.

Regina estaba sentada ante su escritorio cuando Archie llamó, asomando la cabeza.

–¿Se puede? –preguntó, y entró al ver como Regina asentía con la cabeza levantándose de la mesa, para sentarse en un sillón, y ofrecer con la mano otro frente al suyo al hombre.

–Espero que tengas algo bueno que mostrarme –dijo la mujer sin preámbulos, mientras el hombre soltaba su paraguas y tomaba asiento.

–Creo que sí –admitió este, sacando unas carpetas de su portafolio. –Aunque necesito tu ayuda para unos asuntos.

Regina tomó las carpetas y las abrió revisándolas, eran tres, cada una de una persona distinta que Regina no conocía.

–No entiendo –dijo levantando los ojos hacia el hombre, esperando una aclaración.

Archie se inclinó para señalar las carpetas.

–Saldremos del país con nuevas identidades, estos son los nombres a los que tienes que abrir las cuentas bancarias, un hombre de confianza está preparando los pasaportes falsos, necesito fotos actuales de Emma y Henry. De conseguirlas tendrás que ocuparte tú.

–No hay problema –aceptó la mujer revisando más detenidamente las carpetas.

–Iremos…–continuó el hombre cuando fue interrumpido por un gesto de Regina.

–No quiero saberlo –dijo con firmeza, y al ver la cara de incertidumbre que puso Archie, agregó. –No me quiero arriesgar a que alguien pueda sacarme esa información, cuanto menos sepa mejor.

Observó al hombre detenidamente, fijándose en un anillo que este llevaba en su dedo meñique.

–Necesito ese anillo, será el objeto que encantaré para que no pierdas la memoria, una vez en vuestro destino debes contárselo todo a Emma. –el hombre aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

–¿Cuánto tardarán los documentos? –preguntó Regina aceptando el anillo que Archie le daba.

–Entre 10 y 15 días, depende del tiempo que tardemos en tener las fotos.

–Estarán en 3 días máximo –aseguró la mujer, levantándose y dando por terminada la reunión.

Archie se levantó, pero en vez de dirigirse a la puerta siguió a la mujer que se acercaba a su escritorio.

–Regina, quiero pedirte algo. Anoche vi la maleta que Emma llevaba cuando llegasteis a tu casa –carraspeo al sentir la dura mirada de la mujer–. Supuse que se quedara unos días con vosotros ¿Es correcto? –Regina asintió sin suavizar su mirada– ¿No podrías aprovechar estos días para ayudar a Emma a controlar su magia? –al ver como los ojos de la mujer comenzaban a lanzar destellos de enojo, el hombre se acobardó un poco, pero decidido siguió– No lo digo para que se enfrente a nadie, pero... ¿No sería bueno que Emma pueda controlar su magia, para que no ocurra ningún accidente cuando estemos lejos?.

Regina se quedó pensativa unos segundos, mirando distraída por la ventana, quizás no fuera tan mala idea, estaba segura de que la rubia no la dejaría en paz sobre el asunto de combatir a los que las amenazaban, y quizás Archie tuviera razón. No podían arriesgarse a que Emma usará su magia por accidente, una vez que hubieran salido de Storybrooke.

–Está bien –aceptó la sugerencia del psicólogo –Ahora déjame que tengo muchas cosas que hacer –lo despidió con un gesto de la mano tomando el teléfono.

–¿Paul?, soy la alcaldesa –dijo al oír que le respondían–. He estado pensando que muchas familias aún no se han reencontrado después de recuperar la memoria, quiero hacer un censo con fotos actuales de todos, para ayudar a los que siguen buscando a sus seres queridos. –escuchó unos segundos –Sí, sé que es un acto muy loable para mí, pero tanto Storybrooke como yo vivimos una nueva etapa, después de lo ocurrido en la mina. –volvió a escuchar lo que Paul decía– Quiero que comencéis por el colegio y la comisaría. Sin excepción, quiero fotografías de todo el mundo ¿De acuerdo? –sonrió al escuchar la respuesta–. De acuerdo Paul, espero las primeras fotos para el lunes después del almuerzo, tráelas a mi despacho.

Colgó el teléfono satisfecha sentándose frente al ordenador, abriendo la primera de las carpetas que le había dado Archie.

Emma había tenido un día tranquilo en la comisaría, la única novedad fue cuando llegaron aquellos fotógrafos diciendo algo de un censo para ayudar a las familias a reencontrarse.

Había pensado mil veces en llamar a Regina, incluso en más de una ocasión había cogido el teléfono para hacerlo, pero siempre lo volvía a dejar. Regina había aceptado que hablarían al día siguiente, y Emma debía ser paciente. No acababa de fiarse del todo de la morena, había aceptado todo lo que le pidió con demasiada rapidez y amabilidad, no era el comportamiento habitual de Regina, pero Emma sabía que ella tampoco se estaba comportando con normalidad después del incidente del cristal ¿Y si aquél momento había cambiado también a Regina?.

La única noticia que había tenido de ella en el día, fue cuando Henry la llamó para decirle que Regina saldría tarde del trabajo, y que si ella podía recogerlo a la salida del colegio. La rubia aceptó, preguntándose qué sería aquello que tenía tan ocupada a Regina.

Con un suspiro miró el reloj, tenía que ponerse en marcha si quería llegar a tiempo de recoger a Henry, cogiendo su chaqueta y las llaves se dirigió a la calle. El colegio estaba cerca de la comisaría, y hacia allí se encaminó pensativa.

Henry estaba con Mary Margaret cuando llegó.

–Hola chico –saludó, revolviéndole el pelo para después mirar a la mujer–. Hola Mary Margaret –saludó con una cálida sonrisa, que inmediatamente le fue devuelta por la mujer.

–Emma, Emma –decía Henry exaltado –Mañana iremos de excursión al bosque, necesito que firmes esta autorización –continuó el chiquillo mostrándole un papel a Emma, que lo miró extrañada.

–¿Yo? –preguntó mirando a ambos.

Mary Margaret asintió con una sonrisa

–Llamamos a Regina y nos dijo que tú vendrías a recoger a Henry, dijo que la firmaras tú.

Emma no salía de su asombro, pero viendo que los dos esperaban tomó el papel firmándolo. Luego lo comentaría con Regina, no quería hacer nada respecto al niño sin la autorización de ella, ya había causado bastantes problemas en la relación de madre e hijo.

–Vamos a casa chico– dijo, despidiéndose de Mary Margaret y empujando levemente al niño para que caminara, el trayecto en el coche fue rápido y Emma escuchaba pensativa todo lo que el niño decía, algo de los fotógrafos en el cole y lo especial que era aquella excursión.

Al llegar a la casa se quitó la chaqueta, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–¿Tienes hambre, chico? –preguntó a voces, ya que Henry había subido a la carrera a su habitación.

–Sí –le llegó la respuesta del niño, que rápidamente se desvestía para ir a la ducha– Pero mamá dijo que traería comida china para cenar, que estuviera bañado y con los deberes listos si quería comer. –asomó un momento la cabeza por las escaleras– ¿Me ayudarás con los deberes mientras mamá llega? –preguntó a Emma, que se había quedado al pie de las escaleras.

–Claro chico –aceptó, comenzando a subir las escaleras. –Aprovecharé para bañarme yo también, así luego nos ponemos con los deberes tranquilos.

Una hora después ambos estaban en la cocina con los deberes de Henry repartidos por toda la mesa, cuando sintieron la puerta de la entrada, Henry salió corriendo para recibir a su madre y ayudarla con las bolsas de la comida.

–¿Trajiste la carne picante que me gusta? –preguntaba el niño revisando las bolsas.

Regina asintió con una sonrisa mirando a Emma, que se había quedado apoyada en la puerta de la cocina. La rubia se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, y llevaba un pijama de chaqueta con botones, los primeros botones estaban desabrochados, y podía verse su precioso cuello, la bata había quedado abandonada en una de las sillas de la cocina, ya que la calefacción en aquella casa era bastante potente.

–Hola –la saludó Regina en la distancia.

–Hola –respondió Emma, con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

–¡Alto ahí! –dijo de pronto Regina al ver que Henry estaba sacando las cosas de las bolsas – Primero pon la mesa –siguió colgando su chaqueta en la entrada.

–Ven aquí chico –dijo Emma quitándole las bolsas. –Vamos a recoger los deberes y a poner la mesa, mientras tu mamá se pone cómoda.

Regina se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, y con rapidez se dirigió a la escalera

–Tardo cinco minutos, no comencéis sin mí –añadió, desapareciendo en dirección a su habitación.

Diez minutos después aparecía en la cocina con una preciosa bata blanca y zapatillas. Emma y Henry habían recogido todo, y la comida estaba sobre la mesa, Henry reía estirando la mano en dirección a la carne, recogiéndola con rapidez cuando Emma intentaba interceptarla.

Habían cenado entre bromas y risas, realmente Henry se sentía pletórico de disponer de sus dos madres para él solo, había contado todo su día y ambas mujeres lo escuchaban con atención. Emma comentó lo de la autorización y Regina se lo agradeció, ya que ella estaba en una reunión.

Ahora se encontraban en el salón viendo una película, Henry sentado entre las dos se había quedado dormido y ambas mujeres lo miraban con un gran cariño.

–Está muy grande para subirlo en brazos –dijo Regina comenzando a sacudirlo suavemente–Vamos cariño, es hora de ir a la cama. –decía con dulzura ayudándolo a levantarse, y acompañándolo con cuidado por las escaleras, unos minutos después volvía a bajar con una sonrisa.

–Está agotado, ha tenido un día lleno de emociones –dijo sentándose junto a Emma para terminar de ver la película.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando escucharon un horroroso grito, ambas se miraron asustadas y corrieron hacia la habitación del niño, este se encontraba sentado en la cama, todo sudado y con temblores.

–Tranquilo cariño –se acercó Regina a abrazarlo –Solo ha sido una pesadilla –intentaba tranquilizarlo, mientras Emma los contemplaba desde la puerta.

–No, no –negaba Henry llorando –parecía real –alargó su mano pidiendo a Emma que se acercara con la mirada, la rubia rodeó la cama del niño sentándose al otro lado del que ocupaba Regina, tomando la mano del niño. –Soñé que ambas me abandonabais –hipo agarrándose con fuerza a sus dos madres.

–Eso no pasara nunca cariño, estamos las dos aquí –intentaba consolarlo Regina, aunque una línea de preocupación cruzó su frente.

–Estamos aquí y de aquí no nos moveremos –dijo Emma con una sonrisa acomodándose junto al niño, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama, y estirando sus piernas junto a las de Henry. Regina la imitó como pudo al otro lado, y así se quedaron en silencio notando como la respiración del niño se normalizaba y comenzaba a dormirse, sin soltar las manos de sus madres.

Llevaban allí una hora, pero a cada movimiento de las mujeres el niño despertaba sobresaltado, no podían evitarlo, ya que la cama era demasiado estrecha para los tres.

–¿Puedes con él? –preguntó Regina a Emma, que asintió con la cabeza –Llévalo a mi cama –dijo levantándose y ocasionando que el niño despertara –Tranquilo –dijo acariciándole el pelo –Emma te llevará a mi cama, mientras yo bajo a comprobar la puerta y apagar el televisor.

El niño aceptó acurrucándose en los brazos de Emma, que lo había cogido con cuidado y caminaba con él por el pasillo, en dirección a la habitación de Regina, sabía cuál era, aunque nunca había entrado. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y contempló una gran cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, caminó hacia ella con Henry y lo depositó arropándolo con cariño. La habitación estaba medio iluminada con dos lámparas que se encontraban a cada lado de la cama, Emma observaba la habitación cuando llegó Regina, que cerró la puerta a su espalda dirigiéndose a la mujer en voz baja.

–¿Qué lado prefieres? –la rubia la miró un poco asustada levantando con indiferencia los hombros.

Regina caminó a la derecha de la cama y quitándose la bata, se acomodó junto a Henry, bajo las sábanas, y apagó la luz de su mesita.

Emma había podido ver el camisón que llevaba Regina, era blanco, hasta medio muslo y de tirantes, se adaptaba a su cuerpo con cada movimiento de la morena. Un poco trastornada por las vueltas que había dado la situación, se acercó al lado izquierdo de la cama y con cuidado levantó la sábana, tumbándose también junto a Henry, apagó la luz de su lado.

–Buenas noches –escuchó en la oscuridad la dulce voz de Regina.

–Buenas noches –contestó con un hilo de voz, pensando que no lograría pegar ojo en toda la noche, a los pocos minutos en la habitación solo se podía oír la respiración acompasada de las tres personas que dormían, sintiéndose seguras, al menos por aquella noche.

**N.A****: **GreenApple86, el comentar embellece y tonifica tú piel y de camino la mía :D.


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos a todas las que comentan, y a las que no también J. Luna, me gustaría saber dónde lo leíste, si en la página de EyTahi o en la de Gmisles?.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 3**

Emma sentía un cálido cuerpo junto al suyo, y según iba saliendo del sueño notó un brazo, que rodeaba su cintura, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Regina a unos centímetros de la suya. La morena seguía dormida, y Emma se dedicó a observarla sin moverse, el rostro de Regina era precioso sin las tensiones a las que siempre estaba sometida, su cara reflejaba tal paz y tranquilidad, que Emma sintió una gran ternura. Con cuidado movió una mano para apartar un mechón de pelo, que la morena tenía en la cara, y de repente aquellos increíbles ojos se abrieron, mirándola con tal intensidad que Emma quedó sin aliento.

–¿Y Henry? –preguntó Regina, aún adormilada.

–No sé, acabo de despertarme –respiró profundamente Emma para que le saliera la voz.

Regina se despertó de golpe, y levantándose corrió hacia la puerta gritando desde lo alto de la escalera.

–¡Henry! –

–En la cocina –contestó el muchacho, tranquilizando a la mujer que se giró chocando con Emma que la había seguido.

–Perdón –dijeron las dos a la vez, alargando sus manos para sostener a la otra.

–Bajaré a ver qué está haciendo –dijo Regina, poniéndose la bata y saliendo de la habitación.

Emma se apoyó contra la pared cerrando los ojos.

No entendía lo que le estaba pasando, aquellos sentimientos que le provocaba la cercanía de Regina, no tenían nada que ver con la experiencia de la mina. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba cerca de aquella mujer, más confundida se sentía. El sistema de protección interno de Emma le pedía que huyera, que se alejara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero la rubia lo descartaba sin hacerle caso. No podía irse tal y como estaba la situación, no podía irse y dejar que Regina se enfrentara sola a todo lo que se avecinaba, Henry jamás se lo perdonaría, se repetía una y otra vez la mujer, acallando aquella alarma que su cerebro le transmitía.

Con un suspiro abrió los ojos y bajó la escalera dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde Henry ya vestido desayunaba, y Regina preparaba la cafetera. Emma se acercó a la tostadora poniendo un par de rebanadas de pan a calentar.

–¿Quieres tostadas? –preguntó a Regina, que levantó dos dedos mientras asentía con la cabeza.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, y Henry salió disparado hacia ella, alarmada Regina lo siguió haciendo que la rubia olvidara el pan, y saliera tras ellos.

–Buenos días Henry –saludaba en la puerta una risueña Mary Margaret al ver a las dos mujeres tras el niño aún con la ropa de dormir puesta.

–Buenos días pareja –las saludo David con un simpático guiño.

–Buenos días –saludó Regina acercándose a Henry regañándole –Te tengo dicho que no abras sin preguntar quién es.

El niño se disculpó con una sonrisa, agarrando su mochila y dando unos rápidos besos a sus madres, salió corriendo hacia el coche del matrimonio, donde ya había otros niños esperando.

–Estaremos de vuelta a las cinco –estaba diciendo Mary Margaret, cuando David arrugó la nariz.

–Creo que algo se quema –dijo el hombre, haciendo que Emma soltara un gritito y corriera a la cocina, donde las tostadas estaban totalmente negras, con un suspiro las tiró a la basura poniendo otras dos en la tostadora.

Regina volvió a la cocina, y mirando las tostadas negras sonrió divertida, caminado hacia la cafetera, que en ese momento comenzó a soltar agua por todos lados.

–¡Por dios! –exclamó Regina, parándola al darse cuenta de que no había puesto el filtro con el café.

Emma soltó una carcajada que pronto contagió a la morena, y ambas mujeres rieron descargando la tensión que acumulaban.

Un rato después se encontraban desayunando con tranquilidad, cuando Emma decidió abordar el tema.

–Regina, podríamos aprovechar que Henry no está para practicar con la magia –al ver que la morena estaba negando con la cabeza, Emma frunció el ceño enfadada –Lo prometiste!.

–Cierto –aceptó Regina, levantándose y caminando hacia las escaleras –Pero eso tendrá que esperar un poco más, tenemos un niño que come mucho, y necesitamos ir de compras para el fin de semana –miró a la rubia, que a su vez la miraba con dudas –Puedes acompañarme o quedarte en casa, tú decides –sin más subió la escalera para prepararse.

Treinta minutos después Regina bajaba con unos cómodos vaqueros y un precioso jersey, sostenía un abrigo en su brazo. Emma también estaba lista esperándola en la sala, llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta de mangas largas, en el brazo del sillón estaba su chaqueta de cuero, sin cruzar ni una palabra ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Hicieron el trayecto en el coche de Regina, en silencio, cada una pérdida en sus pensamientos.

Caminaban hacia el supermercado, después de aparcar cerca, cuando una mujer les interrumpió el paso.

–Señora alcaldesa estos son mi marido e hijo –decía la mujer tendiéndole unas fotos. Regina la miró, aturdida sin entender lo que la mujer decía –Es para el censo ese que está usted creando –continuó la mujer sacudiendo las fotos, Regina comprendió de golpe, y con sequedad se dirigió a la mujer apartándola de su camino.

–De eso se encarga el fotógrafo que hemos contratado señora –la mujer la siguió extendiendo las fotos.

–Por favor alcaldesa, los he buscado por todo el pueblo sin encontrarlos –suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Emma, al ver cómo el ceño de Regina se fruncía, se acercó tomando las fotos de las manos de la mujer.

–No se preocupe señora, yo misma las cotejaré con el censo que está preparando la alcaldesa – volviendo las fotos sacó un bolígrafo de su bolso –Dígame un número para localizarla, y no se preocupe, estoy segura de que pronto tendremos noticias –animó a la mujer mientras esta le proporcionaba el número agradecida.

Metiendo las fotos en su bolso, caminó junto a Regina que la miraba de reojo en silencio, mientras la mujer se quedaba atrás esperanzada.

Caminaban por los pasillos del supermercado haciendo la compra, cuando se acercó una joven pareja.

–Señora alcaldesa, esta es la foto de nuestro hijo –decía el hombre alargando la cartulina a Regina, esta miró de reojo a Emma, y con un suspiro alargó la mano tomándola –Denme un número de contacto –pidió, tomando el bolígrafo que Emma le pasaba.

Desde el fondo del pasillo un hombre los observaba, y al alejarse la pareja se acercó a las mujeres.

–Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es toda una sorpresa –decía mirando a Regina con una sonrisa sarcástica –Resulta que nuestra alcaldesa quiere redimirse.

Emma notó como todo el cuerpo de Regina se ponía en tensión, y dando un paso se interpuso entre ella y el hombre.

–¿Tiene usted foto de algún familiar que esté buscando? –el hombre la miró de arriba abajo con descaro, para después dirigir sus ojos llenos de odio hacia Regina –No, nuestra alcaldesa se ha ocupado de que no me quede familia que buscar. –dando media vuelta se alejó por donde había llegado.

Después de aquel incidente el humor de Regina no parecía apropiado para conversar, por lo que ambas se dedicaron a hacer las compras lo más rápido que pudieron. Ya se encontraban en la calle camino a otra tienda, donde Regina tenía que comprar un libro para Henry, cuando varias personas la rodearon, unas llevaban fotos que Emma se encargó de ir recogiendo, anotando los teléfonos, otras hacían preguntas a Regina sobre aquel censo. La rubia observaba como la tensión de Regina iba en aumento, y como su frente se fruncía cada vez más, notándola a punto de estallar se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano.

–Perdón, pero tenemos prisa –dijo a todos tirando de la morena –avisen a todos de que pasen por la comisaría a dejar las fotos de los familiares que estén buscando –agregó, haciendo caminar a Regina hacia la esquina de la calle, donde se dieron de bruces con dos hombres, uno de ellos llevaba una cámara, y antes de que las mujeres pudieran reaccionar les tomó una foto, mientras el otro se dirigía a ellas con un bloc y un bolígrafo en las manos.

–Señora alcaldesa, tenemos unas preguntas sobre ese nuevo censo que está elaborando. ¿Es cierto que quiere redimirse de sus pecados pasados? ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente en la mina para este cambio de actitud? ¿Es cierto que puso su vida en peligro para salvarnos a todos? –el hombre bombardeaba a preguntas a Regina, sin esperar ninguna respuesta –¿Quizás nuestra alcaldesa ha encontrado el amor? –preguntó con sarcasmo, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia las manos de las mujeres que aún seguían unidas.

Al escuchar aquello Regina reaccionó y soltando la mano de Emma, avanzó hacia el hombre, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, y alargando la mano la apoyó en el pecho del hombre que quedó inmóvil del miedo.

–No, por favor –suplicó este ya perdida toda su bravuconería.

El fotógrafo estaba paralizado, y Emma asustada con la situación avanzó hacia Regina apoyándole una mano en la espalda, intentando tranquilizarla.

–No merece la pena –le susurró con dulzura –Piensa en Henry.–

Regina sentía el calor que la mano de Emma le transmitía en la espalda, y lentamente bajó su mano, sin dejar de mirar con aquellos ojos acerados al hombre.

–Hoy es tu día de suerte –le dijo mordiendo las palabras –Largo –los dos hombres no necesitaron que lo repitiera, y girándose comenzaron a correr, alejándose lo más rápido posible.

–Ya he tenido bastante por hoy –suspiró Regina pasando la mano por su pelo –Volvamos a casa. –ambas se dirigieron al coche, y ya sentadas Regina se volvió hacia Emma mirándola con intensidad.

–Gracias –dijo en voz baja, la rubia se limitó a encogerse de hombros, quitándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

Llevaban un buen rato en casa, nada más llegar Regina se encerró en su despacho y Emma no se atrevía a interrumpirla, estaba triste y preocupada con todo lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Por mucho que Regina lo intentara, sería imposible que cambiara de vida si permanecía en Storybroke, había causado demasiado daño en el pasado para que las personas de aquel pueblo lo olvidaran, y situaciones como la de esa mañana pasarían de seguido. Emma se preocupaba al pensar en ¿Qué pasaría si la próxima vez ella no estaba cerca para calmar a Regina? o ¿Si aunque estuviera cerca no conseguía calmarla?

Emma preparó una ensalada con unos filetes, y bajó a buscar a la morena.

–¿Regina? –preguntó golpeando suavemente la puerta.

–Pasa –contestó la mujer sin levantar la vista de un pergamino donde escribía.

Emma entró observando todo con curiosidad, las paredes estaban cubiertas por robustas estanterías de madera, repletas de libros, una mesa alta destacaba al fondo, junto a un mueble cuyas puertas estaban cerradas, y Emma intuyó que con llave, en el centro se encontraba otra mesa, donde Regina estaba sentada escribiendo, al mirarla observó los ojos de la morena que había levantado la vista al notar su silencio.

–Preparé la comida –murmuró Emma, un poco avergonzada al ver que la había descubierto cotilleando.

–Un minuto que acabe esto – replicó Regina, escribiendo la última línea para levantarse y salir con Emma de la habitación, ambas se dirigieron en silencio a la cocina y se sentaron a comer sin mucho apetito.

Regina observaba disimuladamente a la rubia que jugaba con la comida, distraída, sin levantar los ojos del plato, necesitaban hablar de lo ocurrido esa mañana, pero Regina no sabía bien cómo abordar el tema. Era lógico que Emma volviera a sentir miedo de ella, después de haberla visto a punto de arrancarle el corazón a un hombre, eso era lo que más lamentaba Regina, haber alejado a Emma de nuevo, perder esa complicidad que parecía estar surgiendo entre ambas, solo le quedaba intentar que la rubia lo entendiera, y la perdonara.

–Emma –llamó, haciendo que levantara los ojos para mirarla –Yo lamento haberte asustado –la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar estas palabras.

–Regina –interrumpió a la mujer que iba a seguir hablando –tú no me has asustado, lo que me asustó fue la situación. He pensado que será muy complicado que tú y Henry podáis llevar una vida normal en este pueblo. ¿Por qué no nos vamos los tres? –preguntó mirando esperanzada a la morena, que fue la que abrió ahora los ojos sorprendida.

Regina se levantó relajada al escuchar estas palabras, y se sentó en una silla junto a Emma haciendo que se girara para quedar frente a ella, tomó sus manos apretándolas con cariño.

–Si cuando lleguen no estamos, mataran a todo el mundo y destruirán el pueblo. ¿Podrías vivir con esas muertes en tu conciencia? –sonrió al ver que la rubia negaba con pena.

–Voy a ser totalmente sincera contigo, pero con la condición de que aunque no estés de acuerdo conmigo, harás lo que yo diga –Emma estaba a punto de objetar algo, pero Regina la hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios. –Escúchame antes de decir nada –pidió subiendo su mano hasta el rostro de Emma, donde puso un mechón del pelo de la rubia por detrás de su oreja.

–Practicaremos para controlar tu magia –la rubia sonrió al escuchar esto –Pero si de aquí a dos semanas no logramos controlarla, te irás con Archie y Henry –Emma dio un respingo sobresaltada a escuchar lo último, Regina le volvió a impedir que hablara poniéndole de nuevo un dedo sobre los labios –Si no aceptas, haré que Archie se lleve a Henry y perderá a sus dos madres, piénsalo bien Emma –terminó de decir Regina mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Emma buceo en aquellos ojos que la miraban, buscando una respuesta, vio con claridad que nada haría cambiar de parecer a Regina, y movió la cabeza aceptando la propuesta. Solo tenían una solución, y esa solución era que Emma aprendiera a controlar su magia, porque la mujer sabía que le sería imposible dejar atrás a Regina.

–Bien, pues cuanto antes empecemos mejor –levantándose tiró de la mano de Emma caminando hacia el despacho. –La magia es 10% conocimiento y 90% instinto, así que no te preocupes por tu falta de conocimiento, ya solucionaremos eso, si salimos de esta –comentó, tranquilizando a la rubia con una sonrisa – Comenzaremos por algo fácil –.

Llevaban más de una hora en el despacho, Regina había abierto el armario cogiendo unas cuantas velas de un estante que estaba lleno de ellas, las dispuso en varios puntos de la habitación. El ejercicio fácil al que se refería, era encender una vela, lanzándole un rayo de energía, pero Emma no lo había logrado, estaba de pie frente a la vela con las manos extendidas, toda sudorosa, le dolía la cabeza, y no había avanzado ni un ápice. Regina la miraba preocupada, veía como la rubia se iba agotando sin avanzar, intentó parar varias veces, pero Emma no lo permitía, insistía en repetirlo una y otra vez.

–Concéntrate –decía la morena una vez más –siente la energía que circula por todo tu cuerpo, domínala, piensa que la vela es alguien que te quiere hacer daño, atácala, usa tu miedo y tu odio para dirigir tu energía hacia tus manos, y lánzala antes de que te haga daño. –

Emma seguía las instrucciones, sentía aquella energía de la que hablaba Regina, la sentía correr por todo su cuerpo, pero no lograba dominarla, no lograba hacer que la energía le respondiera, y una gran tristeza se iba adueñando de ella, haciendo que la energía se fuera apagando. Agotada la mujer bajó las manos sintiéndose derrotada y a punto de desmayarse. Regina acudió rápido a su lado al verla tambalearse, y la abrazó por detrás, dejando que Emma apoyara su cuerpo en su pecho.

–Ya es suficiente por hoy –dijo la morena, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emma, uniéndolas sobre el abdomen de esta, soportando el peso de la mujer, esperando que se recuperara.

Emma sentía el calor del cuerpo de Regina en su espalda, y era totalmente consciente de aquellos brazos que la rodeaban, dejándola sin respiración, aturdida y agotada notó como su cuerpo volvía a llenarse de energía. Una fuerte energía que se movía como loca por toda ella, formando ríos de lava que parecían quemar a la mujer. Sin pensarlo alargó las manos, y asombrada vio como múltiples haz de luz salían de ellas, encendimiento todas y cada una de las velas que había en la habitación.

Regina salió de su asombro soltando a la rubia, corriendo hacia el mueble para apagar todas las velas antes de que ocasionaran un incendio, después se volvió a mirar a Emma con el asombro aún reflejado en su rostro.

–Lo has logrado –decía incrédula, Emma asentía pensativa volviendo a extender sus manos, Regina se acercó con rapidez tomando ambas manos y bajándola –No, estás agotada –Emma intentó protestar, pero Regina la calló moviendo negativamente la cabeza – Henry está a punto de llegar, mañana seguiremos –prometió con una sonrisa.

Henry se había ido a dormir temprano, después de relatar con todo lujo de detalles su excursión por el bosque, había tenido un día agotador, y casi se durmió mientras cenaba.

Regina había vuelto al despacho a terminar un trabajo, y Emma decidió irse a la cama también, usar magia agotaba. Intentaba dormir, pero aquel pensamiento no salía de su cabeza y se lo impedía ¿Cómo había dominado la magia? Había seguido palabra a palabra las instrucciones de Regina, pero no había funcionado, no fue hasta que la sintió tan cerca. ¿Estaría su magia relacionada con la cercanía de Regina? ¿Debería contarle lo que había ocurrido a la morena pero…? ¿Cómo se lo contaba sin que se enterara del efecto que su cercanía ocasionaba en ella?

Emma no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar, decidió que al día siguiente volverían a practicar, y si su teoría era real tendría que hablar con Regina.

Con un suspiro se acurrucó en la cama extrañando el cuerpo de Regina junto al suyo, hasta que Morfeo acudió para librarla de todas sus preocupaciones.

**N.A****:** Por cierto, que mal pensada sois todas, el pobre Henry tiene una pesadilla y ya todas pensáis que es parte del plan :).


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por comentar, estoy segura que vuestra piel se esta tonificando y embelleciendo much :).

Espero guste este capítulo, nos leemos el martes.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Regina abrió los ojos y vio que aún estaba oscuro, miró el reloj para comprobar que eran las 3 de la madrugada, con un suspiro se acomodó intentando volver a dormir, la cama se sentía tan fría y vacía, que no encontraba la postura. Aquella misma mañana había despertado con Emma entre sus brazos, había sentido el cálido calor que el cuerpo de la rubia le transmitía, y esa sensación de seguridad que la había acompañado durante toda la noche, aquella mañana sintió la intensidad de la mirada de Emma, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero no pudo evitar abrirlos al sentir la dulzura con que la rubia apartaba su pelo, encontrarse con aquellos ojos provocó un maremoto de sensaciones en la morena, que asustada ante la magnitud de aquellos sentimientos, sintió la necesidad de poner distancia e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para salir de aquella corriente, que irremediablemente la arrastraba hacia la rubia.

Utilizó una excusa para levantarse con precipitación, ella sabía que el niño estaba bien, si alguien hubiera usado magia en su casa lo habría detectado, pero aquellos minutos que le dio la excusa para alejarse de Emma, fueron suficientes para calmar aquel maremoto.

Regina suspiró abrazando la almohada, no entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, durante todo el día había estado concentrada, intentando analizar todo lo que sentía para poder controlarlo, y cada vez que creía haberlo logrado pasaba algo que la hacía volver a comenzar.

Emma haciéndose cargo de la situación al sentir que ella perdía la paciencia, cuando la gente le intentaba dar las fotos. Emma dando un paso adelante para protegerla, cuando el irritable Peter la enfrentó en el supermercado. Emma calmándola, preocupándose por ella, cuando se enfrentaron a los reporteros.

Regina no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie hiciera esas cosas por ella, por eso se sentía de aquella manera con la rubia, por eso aquel maremoto de sentimientos la arrastraba, eso era todo. Emma era una amiga, esa amiga que siempre deseó y jamás tuvo, se decía la morena convencida, dando por terminado aquel análisis de sentimientos cuando ocurrió lo peor, lo que la había descolocado por completo, lo que le impedía dormir.

Había ocurrido mientras practicaban, estaba preocupada por la rubia, por su agotamiento, por la frustración que sentía en ella, deseaba abrazarla, tranquilizarla, sentimientos totalmente lógicos ante una amiga ¿No? Se preguntaba la mujer moviéndose inquieta en la cama.

Lo ocurrido después no encajaba en esa lógica respuesta que Regina intentaba creer. Cuando abrazó a Emma ocurrió algo, algo que no tenía sentido, algo que le quitaba el sueño. Había sido totalmente consciente del cuerpo de Emma, de cada una de sus partes, de cada uno de sus músculos, había notado aquella espalda apoyada en su pecho, aquella cintura que rodeaba con sus brazos, aquel abdomen que tocaba con sus manos, aquel pelo que hacía cosquillas en su cara, aquel cuello que palpitaba tan cerca de sus labios, aquello había sido la mecha que prendió los sentimientos de Regina. Había deseado como nada en el mundo posar sus labios en el cuello de Emma, un deseo tan poderoso e intenso que la obligó a soltar a la rubia, para no sucumbir a él.

Apagar las velas le dio el tiempo necesario para calmarse, y pudo disimular sin problemas el resto de la noche, pero ahora se encontraba allí, sola con sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Regina no podía engañarse a sí misma, lo que sentía por Emma no era amistad, era otra cosa, otra cosa mucho más profunda. Al llegar a este convencimiento la morena se sentó en la cama sobresaltada. ¿Estaba enamorada de Emma? No, no, se contestó a sí misma volviendo a tumbarse, ella solo había estado enamorada una vez, los sentimientos que la rubia le provocaba, no tenían nada que ver con los que Regina había sentido en su día por Daniel.

Con Daniel todo había sido fácil, cómodo, relajado, nunca había provocado en ella aquel deseo tan intenso, aquel calor tan agobiante, aquellas sensaciones tan complejas.

Ella amaba a Daniel, lo que sentía por Emma era otra cosa, otra cosa a la que aún no sabía poner nombre. Pensándolo bien ella nunca había tenido una amiga íntima, quizás las amigas se sintieran así, necesitaba consultarlo pero…¿A quién podría preguntarle?. Regina vio que ya había amanecido y decidió levantarse, convencida de que Emma era su primera y única amiga íntima, era una sensación agradable tener una amiga, se dijo la morena con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose al baño.

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 4**

Emma había dormido como un tronco, realmente la noche anterior estaba agotada. Después de pasar por el baño, bajó al salón aún en pijama, Henry también estaba en pijama tumbado en el sofá, viendo dibujos animados.

–Buenos días, chico –saludó con una gran sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Emma –respondió el niño sin despegar los ojos del televisor –Mamá está en el despacho, dijo que tenías café recién hecho. –Henry levantó un segundo los ojos, para mirar a Emma con una radiante sonrisa –Y me obligó a dejarte unas tortitas, de las que hizo esta mañana –Emma le revolvió el pelo divertida caminando hacia la cocina.

Regina debía haberse levantado temprano aquella mañana, porque aparte del café y de las tortitas que le mencionó Henry, del horno salía un delicioso olor.

Emma se dirigía al despacho ya duchada y arreglada, cuando el timbre de la puerta la hizo cambiar de dirección.

–Buenos días –exclamó sorprendida, al ver a Mary Margaret y David allí.

–Hola Emma –saludó cariñosa Mary Margaret dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia –¿Esta Regina?. Nos gustaría hablar unos minutos con las dos –continuó la mujer, entrando en la vivienda seguida del hombre, que fue directo al salón para saludar a Henry.

–¿Nada aún? –preguntó al chico, que negó con la cabeza dejando al hombre pensativo.

–Esperad aquí –decía Emma, en aquel momento bajando las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de la morena, para encontrársela de frente. Regina llevaba unos vaqueros, y una camisa con las mangas subidas hasta cerca de los codos, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, que no lograba atrapar parte del flequillo haciendo que le cayera sobre la cara, varios botones de la camisa aparecían desabrochados. La posición elevada de Emma le permitía ver el comienzo del canalillo de la morena, y hacia allí se dirigieron sus ojos, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para desviar la mirada –Mary Margaret y David están aquí –tartamudeó la rubia.

–Los escuché llegar –contestó Regina, subiendo la escalera para ponerse a la altura de Emma, la miró extrañada al comprobar cómo la rubia miraba con insistencia al suelo, y un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas –¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada poniéndole la mano en la barbilla, obligándola a mirarla.

–Sí, sí –contestó la rubia nerviosa –Quieren hablar con nosotras, no sé qué ocurre –.ambas mujeres caminaron juntas hasta el salón, para encontrar sola a Mary Margaret, David había pedido a Henry que le mostrara algo de su habitación.

–Hola –saludó Regina, levantando una ceja al observar como la mujer paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, estrujando un periódico que tenía en las manos.

–Buenos días, Regina –saludó la mujer, sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro –Lo primero, quiero que entiendas que nosotros no estamos pidiendo explicaciones, ni nada por el estilo –continuó de corrido, haciendo que Emma y Regina se miraran sorprendidas –Solo queremos saber que debemos contestar a la gente que nos pregunta, y a los periodistas que esta mañana han llenado nuestra casa –Regina estaba a punto de responderle con brusquedad, cuando un movimiento de Emma a su lado le recordó quién era Mary Margaret para la rubia. Su carácter plañidero la sacaba de quicio, pero por el bien de su relación con Emma debía dominarse, avanzó hacia la mujer intentado ser lo más amable posible.

–¿A qué te refieres Mary Margaret? –preguntó con un suspiro.

–A esto –respondió la mujer tendiéndole el periódico.

Regina tomó el periódico, mirando la portada, mientras sentía como Emma se acercaba a ella para mirar sobre su hombro.

En la portada a todo color se podía ver una foto, eran ellas dos agarradas de la mano, el titular a grandes letras no podía pasar desapercibido.

"**EL AMOR LLEGA AL OSCURO CORAZÓN DE LA REINA MALVADA"**

El artículo escrito a continuación no tenía desperdicio, narraba el incidente de la mina con todo lujo de detalles, el camarero del restaurante "El Bosque", contaba con pelos y señales la cena romántica que habían compartido. Seguía con el plan del nuevo censo, adornado con entrevistas a diferentes personas que contaban la amabilidad de ambas enamoradas, y terminaba con la estremecedora historia de la mujer que buscaba a su marido e hijo, que narraba con todo detalle como Emma la había animado y llenado de esperanza, acababa con una frase que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus pensamientos.

"Es lógico que un alma tan noble haya impactado en el corazón de nuestra alcaldesa, haciéndola cambiar."

Estaba firmado por el periodista con el que habían tropezado, y Regina al verlo dijo bajo, como para sí misma.

–Debí arrancarle el corazón –Emma estaba demasiado cerca como para no escucharla, y negando con la cabeza apoyó una mano en la espalda de la morena, tal como hizo el día anterior para calmarla.

–No, eso no hubiera sido una buena solución –Mary Margaret las observaba en silencio, viendo sus reacciones, cómo sin darse cuenta se acercaban, cómo se tocaban sin percatarse, un roce de manos, un roce de hombros, sentía la complicidad que aquellas mujeres desprendían, una tierna sonrisa acudía a sus labios al comprender que aquel artículo no iba demasiado desencaminado. Se volvió a poner seria, al ver que Regina fijaba la vista en ella.

–¿Y qué tienes tú que ver con esto? –preguntó la morena, sacudiendo el periódico.

–¿Yo? –contestó Mary Margaret atragantándose –Absolutamente nada –añadió con rapidez.

–Pues eso digo yo –dijo Regina, sin poder contener más el mal humor que aquella mujer le provocaba –Si no tienes nada que ver, no tienes nada que comentar. –la mujer retrocedía tartamudeando, pero aun así, insistió.

–Pero…pero nosotros somos sus padres –señalando a Emma.

–¿Y? –Preguntó con sarcasmo Regina –Simplemente mantén tu bocaza cerrada –bufó al ver que la mujer seguía insistiendo.

Emma viendo que la situación se descontrolaba se acercó a Regina, tomándola de las manos y apretándolas con cariño para que se tranquilizara.

–Yo me ocuparé de que lo entienda ¿Vale? -Regina la miró a los ojos, percibiendo la gran preocupación que aquella conversación le provocaba, y sacudiendo la cabeza aceptó la propuesta de la rubia. Ella tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse.

–Te mandare a David para que también hables con él –soltó una de las manos de la rubia para coger el periódico –Yo hablaré mientras con Henry –mirando con intensidad a los ojos de Emma, apretó cálidamente su otra mano, para soltarla con lentitud y dirigirse a las escaleras.

Emma llevó a sus padres a la cocina y preparó un café, charlando con ellos tranquilamente. Mary Margaret insistía sobre negar o afirmar la noticia del periódico, y Emma negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

–Lo mejor es que os mantengáis al margen de este asunto –decía sirviendo los cafés.

Mary Margaret seguía con el tema, que si ellos eran sus padres, que si la gente le preguntaba, que si ellos tenían que responder, la rubia miró desesperada a los ojos de David pidiéndole ayuda.

–Ya sé que contestaremos –dijo el hombre tomando las manos nerviosas de su mujer entre las suyas –Diremos que nuestra hija es una mujer adulta, y que nosotros no nos metemos en su vida privada –miró intensamente a su mujer, advirtiéndole con los ojos que debía aceptar aquel arreglo –Si quieren saber más que pregunten a Emma o a Regina –acabó la frase con una sonrisilla, pensando que nadie se atrevería a preguntarle algo así a la morena.

Mary Margaret no estaba convencida, pero comprendió que si insistía se enfrentaría a su marido y a su hija, además de exponerse a la ira de Regina, por lo que suspiró tomando un sorbo de café.

–Está bien, eso es lo que contestaremos a todo el que pregunte –Emma se acercó para abrazarla y feliz se sentó junto a ellos compartiendo un rato con sus padres, preguntándose qué estaría ocurriendo en la habitación de arriba. Quisiera ella o no, volvía cabeza abajo la vida de Henry y Regina, una y otra vez.

***o***

Regina había sentado a Henry en la cama junto a ella, y contaba al niño como su puesto de alcaldesa hacía que los periódicos estuvieran siempre pendiente de ella, haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

–Imagina, si un día salgo con un zapato de cada color, al día siguiente sale en las noticias, poniéndose de moda en todo Storybrooke –decía, haciendo que el chiquillo riera a carcajadas imaginándolo.

–En fin, que los periodistas son unos exagerados –siguió Regina –Y ahora han escrito un artículo sobre Emma y yo.

–¿En serio? –cogió el periódico que su madre tenía en las manos, mirando la foto de la portada y leyó el artículo.

Regina lo dejó leer tranquilo, observando cada uno de los gestos del niño, vio como una gran sonrisa iba cubriendo su rostro.

–¿Estáis enamoradas? –preguntó a su madre con los ojos brillándole de felicidad.

–No, no –respondió Regina, mirando asombrada como los ojos de su hijo se apagaban desilusionados –¿Te gustaría eso? –el niño la miró dudando si responder –Dime Henry, ¿Te gustaría que Emma y yo estuviéramos enamoradas? –insistió con dulzura, ante lo que el niño sacudió la cabeza con energía.

–Sí, eso sería maravilloso –admitió –Pero no es cierto ¿Verdad? –sorbió, intentando no echarse a llorar.

Regina lo abrazó con fuerza para después ponerse de rodillas delante de él, haciendo que la mirara.

–No es cierto, pero tampoco es mentira –dijo, provocando que los ojos de Henry volvieran a iluminarse. –Ya eres todo un hombrecito –continuó pensativa, como valorando si el niño ya era mayor o no. El niño sacudía la cabeza afirmando, y se ponía serio para que su madre lo viera como un hombre –Creo que eres lo bastante mayor como para que te explique algo, y guardes el secreto ¿No? –Henry sacudió con más fuerza la cabeza a punto de partirse el cuello. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Cuando dos personas se conocen –comenzó a contar Regina –Entre ellas puede existir una conexión, llevarse bien, sentirse bien juntas. ¿Entiendes? –el niño asentía con la cabeza, sin perder ninguna de las palabras de su madre –A esa conexión los adultos la llaman "química" –Henry interrumpió a su madre.

–¿Emma y tú tenéis química? –preguntó esperanzado.

–Así es –aceptó Regina –Emma y yo tenemos química, y nos gusta mucho estar juntas, pero tenemos que conocernos más para saber qué clase de química es esa ¿Comprendes?–.

Henry sonreía satisfecho con la explicación de su madre, no había sido tan difícil hacer que Regina admitiera su atracción por Emma. El siguiente paso era hacer que Emma, aceptara que ella también se sentía atraída por Regina. Henry sabía que con la rubia no sería tan fácil, su madre sentía debilidad por él, y aún lo consideraba un niño, pero Emma lo trataba de otra forma, debía pensar un buen plan para sacarle la información.

***o***

Madre e hijo bajaron a la cocina para reunirse con el resto. Henry se abalanzó a los brazos de Emma abrazándola, que sorprendida no pudo evitar que una preciosa sonrisa cubriera su rostro, mientras miraba interrogante a Regina.

–Luego te lo cuento –movió esta los labios para que solo la rubia la entendiera.

Regina fue al horno a vigilar la lasaña, escuchando como Henry parloteaba alegremente con todos, la sonrisa de Emma no había abandonado ni un segundo su rostro, y sus ojos relucían de felicidad. Regina sabía que la rubia estaba disfrutando de uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, al estar rodeada de todas las personas que quería. Se sentía especial por poder estar presenciándolo, y le encantaría poder prolongar aquel momento para la rubia.

–¿Os quedáis a comer? –preguntó a Mary Margaret y David, dejando a todos los presentes asombrados.

–Sí, sí –gritó Henry, emocionado que fue el primero en reaccionar –Os encantará la lasaña de mamá, es la mejor de todo el planeta –continuó el niño, haciendo que Regina lo mirara con adoración.

–Pues habrá que probarla –aceptó David, apretando con cariño la mano de su mujer que miró a Emma antes de aceptar.

–Bien, Henry pon el mantel y los cubiertos, Emma por favor, pon los platos y los vasos. Yo prepararé una ensalada de acompañamiento –sacando unos vegetales de la nevera, se acercó al fregadero para lavarlos, pensando asombrada qué demonios la había llevado a realizar aquella insólita invitación. La respuesta le llegó inmediatamente al sentir el cuerpo de Emma contra su espalda, y el susurro de la rubia en su oído.

–Gracias –levantando más la voz continuó –No levantes la cabeza –Emma había abierto el armario que se encontraba sobre Regina, y estirándose cogía los platos. Regina quedó paralizada, hasta que la rubia se alejó para poner los platos en la mesa.

Por increíble que pareciera fue una agradable comida. Regina habló casi todo el tiempo con David, sin dejar de observar a Emma y Henry, que disfrutaban bromeando con todos, hasta Mary Margaret parecía menos "tiesa" de lo normal.

Al terminar David acariciaba su barriga, reconociendo que era la mejor lasaña del planeta, para deleite de Henry.

Mary Margaret se levantó para recoger los platos, pero Emma se los quitó de las manos, obligándola a sentarse, mientras ella los llevaba al fregadero, Regina se acercó a la cafetera.

–¿Os apetece café? –preguntó a la pareja, preparando su taza y la de Emma.

–Tengo una idea mejor –contestó David levantándose –Mary Margaret tiene que ser jurado en un concurso en el puerto. ¿Te apetece venir Henry?, dicen que han puesto maquetas de barcos antiguos–.

El niño miró a su madre, que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

–De acuerdo, pero llévate el abrigo que luego hará frío –aún no había terminado la frase, cuando el niño ya corría escaleras arriba, y aparecía a los pocos minutos con el abrigo puesto.

Mary Margaret y David se despidieron de las dos mujeres, que los acompañaron hasta la salida, agradeciéndoles la comida.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta tras ellos, Emma se volvió con una sonrisa hacia Regina.

–Podemos ponernos a practicar ya–dijo feliz, mirando como la morena se encaminaba hacia el salón negando.

–De eso ni hablar –refunfuñaba Regina trasteando en la chimenea –Nada ni nadie impedirá, que disfrute con tranquilidad de un merecido café.

Emma sonrió dejando un respiro a la morena, y se fue a la cocina para lavar con rapidez los platos. Unos minutos después apareció Regina, que preparó una bandeja con las tazas de ambas.

–¿Listo? –Preguntó viendo como Emma se secaba las manos. –Pues al salón –dijo con una sonrisa.

Una agradable música sonaba en el salón. Regina había encendido la chimenea, y acercado una mesita, que puso delante del sofá, allí depositó la bandeja dejándose caer en el sofá con un suspiro.

–Ser sociable es realmente cansado –comentó cerrando un momento los ojos.

Emma se acercó sentándose junto a ella, sin que aquella sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

Ambas mujeres disfrutaban del café, y su mutua compañía hablando en voz baja de la lasaña, de Henry, de David, hasta comentaron que Mary Margaret se había relajado, cuando Emma recordó algo.

–Oye ¿Y qué le has contado a Henry de lo del periódico? –Regina estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el café, y nerviosa depositó la taza en la mesa.

–Es algo complicado, cuando Henry vio la foto…¿Tu sabías que nuestro hijo estaría encantado de que fuéramos pareja? –soltó de golpe, intentando ganar tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, y poder explicarle la conversación con Henry. Emma meditó unos segundos antes de responder.

–No, no lo sabía. Pero es lógico ¿No? –respondió con tranquilidad, descolocando aún más a Regina.

–¿Lógico? ¿Cómo lógico? –preguntó Regina, girándose para mirarla.

–Bueno –dijo Emma, dejando su taza en la mesa, apoyó su muslo en el sofá, girándose a su vez para quedar frente a la morena –Henry ha dejado claro que quiere estar con ambas. ¿Cuál sería la mejor solución para que sus deseos se cumplieran? –sonrió al ver como los ojos de Regina brillaban al comprenderlo.

–Que fuéramos pareja –susurró la mujer.

–Exacto –admitió la rubia, que era mucho más espabilada para aquellos temas que la morena –¿Y qué pasó? –volvió al tema.

–Intenté decirle que no, pero tenías que haber visto la cara de decepción que puso –la rubia se levantó de golpe del sofá. Mirandola incrédula –No me digas que admitiste que somos pareja –

–No, no exactamente –admitió Regina sintiéndose perdida, definitivamente controlaba las cosas mucho mejor siendo una reina malvada que como simple madre.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso? –insistió la rubia paseando nerviosa por el salón.

–Bueno, le dije que no somos pareja, que nos conocemos muy poco –Emma iba recuperando la normalidad de su respiración, mientras la morena hablaba.

–Eso está bien –dijo aliviada –¿Cuál es entonces el problema?.

–Tú no estabas allí –se levantó irritada Regina para enfrentarse a la rubia –Es mi hijo y no me gusta ver a mi hijo sufrir –Emma acogió ese comentario con un gesto de dolor en su rostro, que no pasó desapercibido para la morena. –Lo siento, no quería decir eso –bajó la voz Regina, volviéndose hacia la chimenea dándole la espalda a la rubia –Le dije que teníamos "química" –admitió en un susurro, apoyando sus manos en la repisa de la chimenea, dejando caer su cabeza entre ellas.

Emma respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, conocía algunas facetas de Henry mucho mejor que la propia Regina, y sabia la debilidad que esta sentía por el niño, era fácil imaginarse la conversación. Estaba segura de que aquel diablillo había usado su talento natural, para hacer que su madre no le negara su mayor deseo.

Observó a Regina acercándose lentamente a ella, el único pecado de aquella mujer era amar demasiado a su hijo. Se preguntó durante un segundo, si Regina amaría a todo el mundo con la misma intensidad.

Apoyó una mano en un hombro de Regina, y la frente en el otro.

–Henry también es mi hijo –susurró dolida.

Al escuchar eso Regina se volvió con rapidez, provocando que ambas quedaran frente a frente, sus cuerpos rozándose, sus ojos enganchados los unos en los otros, sus labios a escasos centímetros.

–Lo sé –suspiró levantando la mano para acomodar con cariño un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de la rubia. –Perdóname –suplicó apoyando su frente en la de Emma.

Emma levantó sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la morena, atrayéndola para abrazarla con fuerza.

–Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer porque duele ¿Comprendes? –susurró, notando como su aliento se mezclaba con el de la otra mujer.

A Regina no le salían las palabras, y se limitó a mover la cabeza asintiendo, golpeando la frente de Emma.

–Auch –exclamó la rubia, separándose para llevar la mano a su frente –Eso también duele –dijo recuperando su sonrisa.

Regina la miró unos segundos confundida, pero al momento soltó una carcajada que rápidamente fue coreada por Emma.

–Así que química –dijo divertida la rubia, caminando hacia el despacho –Vamos a descubrir esa química con la magia señorita.

Regina la siguió aliviada, un poco de magia no estaría mal para olvidar aquel extraño momento.

En cuanto Regina colocó las velas, y le pidió que se concentrará Emma comprendió su error. ¿Cómo podría comprobar si la cercanía de Regina era lo que activaba su magia, si la morena se había alejado unos metros?. Tenía que hacer que Regina se acercara ¿Pero cómo lo lograría?. A Emma no se le ocurría nada, por lo que decidió seguir las instrucciones que Regina le daba.

Cinco minutos después Emma estaba segura de que aquello no funcionaría, sentía la energía recorrer su cuerpo, pero era totalmente incapaz de controlarla, miró a la morena frustrada que le devolvió una mirada interrogante.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Regina acercándose.

–Nada, nada –replicó Emma, extendiendo las manos y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

Necesitaba a Regina cerca de ella, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus brazos rodeándola, la imagen mental se fue formando según la rubia la pensaba, y Emma se sorprendió al notar como la energía comenzaba a moverse por ella, cerrando más fuerte los ojos rememoró aquel momento. Sí!, estuvo a punto de gritar, la energía respondía a sus órdenes, abriendo los ojos sin perder aquella imagen de su cerebro, la joven miró las velas y encantada vio como una a una se iban encendiendo.

Regina la contemplaba orgullosa, sabía que aquel ejercicio era muy fácil, pero era un paso en la dirección adecuada.

–Muy bien, ahora haremos algo más difícil –dijo mirando la sonrisa complacida de la rubia. –Para encender una llama necesitas un golpe de energía –contó mostrándole una pelota de tenis –Para mantenerla necesitas algo más –Regina puso la pelota en el suelo, y cerrando un segundo los ojos, movió la mano haciendo que la pelota se levantara de un golpe para volver a caer dando pequeños botecitos.

–Inténtalo tú –pidió a Emma, que sin dudarlo cerró los ojos trayendo la imagen ya conocida a su mente, para después abrirlos y sonreír al ver como la pelota se volvía a levantar del suelo, y caía de nuevo.

–Eso es lo que llamaríamos un golpe de energía –dijo Regina, concentrándose un segundo para volver a golpear la pelota, que esta vez se quedó flotando en el techo –Y esto es mantenerla –terminó sonriente dejando caer de nuevo la pelota.

–¿Y cómo consigo eso? –preguntó Emma alucinada.

–Es muy simple –aseguró Regina –Solo tienes que encadenar golpes, un sentimiento provoca un golpe otro sentimiento otro, solo tienes que encadenar los sentimientos ¿Comprendes?. Cuantos más sentimientos logres encadenar, más fuerte y poderosa será tu magia. –concluyó haciendo que un gran temor se apoderara de Emma.

Regina había sufrido bastante y tenía miles de sentimientos de dolor e ira, pero los sentimientos que Emma usaba eran otros muy distintos, unos sentimientos que por desgracia la mujer no había experimentado mucho, aun así cerró los ojos concentrándose.

Comenzó con aquella imagen ya conocida y la pelota subió al techo con rapidez, después la cambio por el abrazo que un rato antes se habían dado en el salón, la pelota se mantuvo flotando. Fue rememorando una a una todas las situaciones íntimas que había compartido con Regina, y la pelota siguió flotando durante unos minutos, al cabo de los cuales cayó al suelo dando aquellos botecitos que sacó a Emma de su trance.

–Lo siento –se disculpó, mirando a Regina que recogía la pelota.

–¿Por qué? Has estado muy bien –le respondió la morena acercándose a ella –Estar concentrada en esos sentimientos cansa mucho, mañana seguiremos, ahora me pido elegir la película que vamos a ver –sonrió Regina caminando hacia el salón.

Emma la siguió cerrando la puerta del despacho a su espalda pensativa, pero al entrar en el salón, y ver a Regina acomodada en el sofá con el mando de la TV en la mano, no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Que no sea de miedo, por favor –pidió acomodándose junto ella.

Era una película romántica. Un paseo por las nubes se llamaba.

A mitad de la película Regina no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, la noche sin dormir y las tensiones del día pasaban factura. Emma al notarlo cambio de postura en el sofá, atrayendo a la morena para que se acomodara entre sus piernas, y se apoyara en su pecho. Regina medio dormida se dejó hacer, era tan agradable el calor de la chimenea, y del cuerpo de Emma que con un suspiro puso la cabeza en su pecho, durmiéndose al instante.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias una vez más a todas las que comentais, y a las que leen sin comentar. Me alegro muchísimo de que os guste mi historia, y espero que os siga gustando hasta el final.

**CAPÍTULO 07**

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 5**

Esa mañana habían salido los tres juntos de casa, Emma se fue en su escarabajo a la comisaría, y Regina dejó a Henry en el colegio antes de ir a su oficina. Cuando entró se encontró con un excitado Paul que cargaba varias cajas.

–Ha sido todo un éxito Regina –comentó el hombre, acercándose con rapidez a ella –Todo el mundo ha colaborado, y hemos acabado el trabajo antes de lo previsto –señalando las cajas que portaba –Que la comisaría haya ofrecido su colaboración ha sido fundamental –Regina lo miró interrogante, por lo que el hombre aclaró –Esta es la información de todos los habitantes del pueblo, la sheriff se está encargando de hacer los informes de los que aún no han encontrado a sus familiares, tu oficina tendrá que ocuparse de cotejar ambos listados –agregó con una sonrisa.

Regina cogió el teléfono, llamando a su asistente.

–Quiero que todo el mundo se ponga a trabajar en esto –le dijo, señalando las cajas –Quiero tener preparado el censo para la hora de la comida. –despidió a ambos hombres con un gesto de la mano, y se sentó en su mesa viendo como salían cargando con las cajas.

Por las palabras de Paul a Emma le esperaba una intensa mañana de trabajo. Regina comprendió que la rubia iba a enterarse de muchas cosas que preferiría que no hubiera sabido, pero con un suspiro decidió que así era mejor. Emma debía conocer exactamente quién había sido ella y lo que había hecho, era la única forma de intentar reconciliarse con aquel pasado que hoy le pesaba más que nunca.

***o***

Efectivamente Emma estaba muy ocupada, al llegar a la comisaría ya había un grupo de personas esperando con fotografías en las manos, se puso a atenderlos inmediatamente confeccionando una lista con las fotografías, y toda la información que la gente le proporcionaba. La mayoría de los desaparecidos eran niños, niños que al recuperar la memoria se encontraban en casas extrañas, y con personas desconocidas, y no sabían cómo encontrar a sus familias. Emma sentía como se le rompía el corazón, al escuchar las tristes historias que aquellos padres le relataban, y más aún al comprobar por sí misma el gran daño que la maldición de Regina había ocasionado. El rechazo que había sentido por Regina en el pasado, la asaltaba de nuevo con cada historia, pero al momento imágenes de los días que habían pasado juntas llenaban la mente de la rubia, que cambiaba aquel rechazo por un fuerte instinto de protección, que hacía que mirara con dureza a algunos de aquellos padres, cuando hacían comentarios negativos de la morena.

–Regina es la que está creando este censo para corregir su error. Ha puesto todos sus medios y esfuerzos para que sea lo más rápido posible –contestaba a aquellos padres que bajaban las cabezas avergonzados ante la intensa mirada de la sheriff.

Muchos habían leído el periódico del día anterior, y al comprobar por ellos mismos la amabilidad y el cariño que Emma ponía en cada caso, y la fuerza con la que protegía a Regina, comprendieron que Storybrooke comenzaba una nueva etapa, y que aquella rubia era realmente la salvadora, no solo de ellos, sino de la propia Regina, una nube de esperanza, de poder reunirse con los suyos y de conseguir vivir por fin en paz, iba extendiéndose por todo el pueblo.

Eran más de las 12:00 de la mañana cuando Emma decidió tomarse un respiro, tomando su teléfono buscó un poco de intimidad para poder hablar tranquila.

–Hola –escuchó la voz seria de Regina al otro lado de la línea.

–Hola –saludó Emma con dulzura al oírla –Me preguntaba si podría pasarme por tu oficina, para cotejar la información que he reunido –preguntó, pensando que llevaba horas sin ver a la morena, y ya la extrañaba.

Regina quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de contestar.

–El censo está casi listo –comentó la morena, con un conflicto de sentimientos en su corazón –¿Lo cotejamos mientras comemos? –decidió al final.

Tenía miedo de enfrentarse a la mirada de Emma cuando analizaran aquellos datos, pero por otro lado quería ver su reacción ante aquella atrocidad, que sus acciones pasadas habían desatado.

–Yo llevo la comida. No sé cuánto tardaré –añadió, viendo la cantidad de gente que aún quedaba en la oficina.

–No te preocupes, aquí estaré –contestó Regina dando por finalizada la conversación.

***o***

Un par de horas después Emma llegaba al despacho de Regina, donde encontró a la morena con un grupo de personas trabajando en los ordenadores, con un gesto saludo a la rubia y le indicó una esquina, donde había una mesa, para que pudiera soltar las bolsas de comida que llevaba.

–Estaremos listos en cinco minutos –comentó Regina, cuando la mujer se acercó a ella. Emma miró las pantallas y vio que varios estaban subiendo fotos, otros ponían datos, y los últimos creaban una base de datos con toda la información, parecían muy organizados y eficientes. La rubia comprendió que no podía ser de otra manera al ver a Regina ir de uno a otro lado, dando instrucciones. Era realmente buena en su trabajo, y si aquel oscuro pasado no existiera sería la alcaldesa perfecta, de hecho, meditó la rubia, llevaba muchos años siéndolo.

Por fin Regina se dio por satisfecha con el trabajo realizado, y agradeció la ayuda de todos dándole la tarde libre.

–¿Te importa si comemos más tarde? –preguntó Regina a la rubia, deseosa de acabar con aquel asunto lo antes posible, Emma aceptó sacando unas carpetas de su bolso.

–Estas son las personas que aún no se han reunido con sus familias –extendió las fotos sobre la mesa de Regina, todas llevaban la información necesaria, nombre, edad, lugar donde vivían, etc.

Regina suspiró al comprobar que la gran mayoría eran niños, muchos de la edad de su hijo e incluso menores.

–Esto te parecerá espantoso –comenzó a decir Regina, cuando fue interrumpida por Emma que se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos, apretándoselas con fuerza.

–Regina eso fue el pasado, ahora vamos a solucionarlo ¿Vale? –la morena asintió con la cabeza, y ambas se pusieron a trabajar. Emma cada vez que encontraba el paradero de un niño llamaba a uno de sus ayudantes, facilitándole la dirección donde debía recogerlos, y la nueva donde sus padres lo recibían, dando gracias a aquella mujer rubia, que había hecho posible aquel milagro.

Unas horas después el trabajo estaba listo, y ambas mujeres se estiraron con una sonrisa.

–Hacemos buen equipo –sonrió Emma, mirando las bolsas de la comida que habían quedado olvidadas.

Regina siguió su mirada pero movió la cabeza negando.

–Tendrás que esperar un poco más –sonrió divertida al ver los pucheros que hacía la rubia –Henry está a punto de salir –añadió mostrándole el reloj.

Emma al verlo recogió con rapidez todas sus cosas agarrando las bolsas de comida.

–Henry estará feliz comiendo una hamburguesa recalentada –Regina suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco, sería difícil hacer que Henry no comiera comida basura con lo aficionada que Emma era a ella.

***o***

Decidieron dejar el coche de Emma en la comisaría, y ambas subieron al de Regina para recoger a Henry, el niño al ver a sus dos madres esperándolo se puso feliz, durante el camino les contó todo lo ocurrido en el colegio, ambas lo escuchaban distraídas, hasta que el niño mencionó que se había peleado con su mejor amigo Brandon, Regina le regaño y el niño se defendió enfadado.

–Mamá, es que no comprende lo de la química –dijo, haciendo que Regina diera un salto en su asiento, mirando de reojo a Emma que volvió su cara hacia la ventanilla, para que la morena no viera la sonrisa que tenía.

–¿Y tú se lo explicaste Henry? –preguntó la rubia al niño disfrutando del apuro de Regina.

–Claro –contestó el niño, muy ufano de sí mismo –Le expliqué lo que es y que mis madres la tienen. Por qué tú también tienes química ¿No Emma? –preguntó de golpe, haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara. Ahora fue el turno de Regina de sonreír, que guardo silencio esperando la respuesta.

Emma se giró para mirarlo, conocía lo suficiente al niño para saber que le acababa de tender una trampa, al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–Eres todo un diablillo –se volvió acomodándose en el asiento –Voy a pensarme si te daré una de mis hamburguesas o no –sonrió más al ver como el niño gesticulaba asustado de perderse aquella deseada hamburguesa.

Regina la miraba admirando la facultad que tenía para desviar la atención del niño, se sentía contrariada de no haber escuchado la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero decidió que más tarde ella misma le sonsacaría esa información a la rubia.

Al final Emma compartió las hamburguesas con Henry. Regina sonrió al ver la gran ensalada que había pedido para ella, el resto del día pasó con rapidez, y no encontró la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Emma.

Henry ya estaba en la cama, y Emma subía las escaleras dándole las buenas noches cuando Regina la llamó.

–No contestaste a la pregunta de Henry –dijo sin más preámbulos.

–¿Qué pregunta? –se hizo la tonta, bajando la escalera para ponerse a la altura de Regina.

–La de la química –explicó sabiendo que la rubia se estaba divirtiendo molestándola, pero dispuesta a que no se marchara sin darle una respuesta.

–¿Qué crees tú? –susurró, mirando con intensidad a los ojos de Regina, acomodándole el pelo detrás de la oreja, tras lo que se volvió, y subió tranquilamente la escaleras dejándola sin habla.

***o***

Aún era noche cerrada cuando un grito resonó en la casa, Regina despertó sobresaltada corriendo hacia la habitación de Emma, por el otro extremo del pasillo vio a Henry, que también corría, al llegar a la habitación de la rubia la abrió de golpe, soltando una carcajada al ver el espectáculo que tenía ante los ojos.

Emma la miró furiosa, pero al ver a Henry riendo a carcajadas también se unió a la risa de los dos.

El suelo de la habitación era de madera, por debajo pasaban tuberías que subían el agua de la cocina hasta el baño de la rubia, al parecer algo había fallado en las tuberías y el ímpetu del agua había levantado varias tablas del suelo. En el centro de la habitación había una fuente que iba a caer directa a la cama, donde la mujer dormía hacía un rato.

Emma estaba totalmente empapada, el agua chorreaba desde su pelo y comenzó a temblar visiblemente cortando la risa de Regina, que corrió hacia el baño mientras mandaba a Henry a la cocina a cerrar la llave del agua.

Ya con la fuente controlada se acercó a la rubia cubriéndola de toallas.

–Tienes que quitarte toda esta ropa –dijo preocupada, al ver como los temblores de Emma se intensificaban.

Envuelta en las toallas Emma fue sacándose la ropa, que formó un montón en el suelo encharcado, viendo el estado de la habitación Regina la tomó de la mano llevándola a su habitación.

–Tú a la cama –dijo, al pasar al lado de Henry, que sonreía pensando en el buen trabajo que había realizado David.

Regina sentó a Emma en su cama, y tomando una toalla comenzó a frotarla con energía, un brazo, el otro, la espalda, una pierna, la otra. Emma se dejaba hacer agarrando pudorosa una toalla sobre su pecho, la morena le envolvió el pelo en una toalla, y salió de la habitación para volver a los pocos minutos con un pijama, y algo de ropa interior.

–Creo que es el más calentito –dijo la mujer, dejándolo junto a Emma para ir al baño por el secador de pelo, cuando regresó la rubia ya estaba vestida, pero los temblores no habían desaparecido, Regina quitó la toalla del pelo y comenzó a secárselo.

–Lo ideal hubiera sido una ducha caliente –dijo comprobando que el pelo ya estaba seco –Pero hemos cortado el agua –terminó abriendo el lado de la cama que Emma ya había usado anteriormente.

–Vamos, en unos minutos entraras en calor –mientras Emma se acostaba, Regina amontonó las toallas en el baño, para volver a la habitación metiéndose en la cama junto a la rubia, que seguía temblando sin parar. Apagando la luz se giró hacia ella abriendo los brazos.

–Ven –susurró, sonriendo al notar como se acurrucaba en sus brazos, buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

Despacio Regina metió sus manos bajo la blusa de Emma, acariciando con sus manos calientes la fría espalda de la mujer.

Emma más repuesta deslizó con cuidado sus manos bajo el camisón de la morena, apoyando de golpe su helada mano en uno de sus mulos, Regina no pudo evitar soltar un grito que Emma recibió con una carcajada.

–Te lo debía, por reírte de mí cuando entraste en la habitación –dijo satisfecha, abrazándola para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

**Regina sonrió con dulzura abrazándola con fuerza, no tenía un diabl**illo en casa, sino dos, ahora entendía porque Emma y Henry conectaban tan bien, eran tal para cual.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoy ando liadilla, pero no quería dejarlas sin capi. Nos vemos pronto.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 6**

Regina despertó con una tierna sonrisa al notar aquel cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos, durante la noche Emma no se había separado ni un milímetro de ella, todo lo contrario, había enredado sus piernas con las de la morena y dormía profundamente, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla Regina desenredo las piernas, y lentamente fue soltándose de la rubia. Una vez liberada la contempló durante unos minutos, y con un suspiro se levantó, tenía un día muy ajetreado por delante, poniéndose la bata salió de la habitación, no sin antes volver a mirar a la rubia para comprobar que seguía dormida.

Ya en la cocina Regina preparó la cafetera con agua de una botella, y comprobando la hora tomó el teléfono para hacer una llamada.

–¿David? –preguntó al notar que le contestaban –Perdona que te llame tan temprano, pero hemos tenido un problema con una tubería. ¿Podrías mandar a alguien lo antes posible? –escuchó un momento en silencio, y se despidió dándole las gracias al hombre.

Sirviéndose un café realizó la siguiente llamada.

–Arthur –dijo, al reconocer la voz de su asistente –Hoy no iré a la oficina, si surge algo importante podrás localizarme en casa. –se despidió del hombre, y comenzó a preparar el desayuno de Henry, que en ese momento aparecía por la puerta con los ojos aún medio pegados.

–Mamá, no hay agua –anunció el chico, dejándose caer en una silla donde cerró los ojos, para seguir durmiendo –Regina sonrió poniéndole el desayuno delante.

–Lo sé cariño –dijo la mujer acariciándole el revuelto pelo. –Desayuna mientras se soluciona –sentada frente al niño tomaba su café, cuando el timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus reflexiones.

–Buenos días David –dijo al hombre, que llegaba cargado con una bolsa de herramientas –Gracias por venir tan rápido. –el hombre sonrió, quitándole importancia y siguió a la morena hasta la habitación, donde le mostró el desastre de la noche anterior.

Emma se despertó al oír el timbre de la puerta, abriendo los ojos buscó a Regina junto a ella, para comprobar que estaba sola, pensativa paso su mano por el lado de la cama, que el cuerpo de la morena había ocupado un rato antes, al escuchar voces se levantó saliendo de la habitación, para seguir el sonido de dichas voces.

–Buenos días –saludó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, donde se encontraban David y Regina.

–Buenos días, Emma –saludó David, levantando un momento los ojos de las tuberías que revisaba.

–Buenos días –respondió la morena, mirándola con una dulce sonrisa. –Hoy me quedaré en casa para solucionar esto –añadió señalando el suelo –¿Puedes ocuparte de llevar a Henry al colegio y traerlo después? –sonrió más al ver cómo la rubia bostezaba, mientras aceptaba con un movimiento de cabeza. –Hay café recién hecho en la cocina. ¿Te apetece una taza David? –agregó, volviéndose hacia el hombre que apretaba unas abrazaderas en las tubería.

–Me encantaría Regina –aceptó el hombre siguiendo con su trabajo –Bajaré en cinco minutos, quiero dejar esto listo para que podamos abrir el agua, creo que Emma necesitará algo más que el café para despertar –terminó mirando sonriente a la rubia, que le hizo un gesto de burla antes de salir de la habitación seguida de Regina.

***o***

Una hora después Emma y Henry ya duchados y despiertos, se despedían de la morena, que entregaba a Emma las llaves de su coche.

–Nos vemos a la tarde –se despedía de Henry besándolo en la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de los de la rubia.

–Me pasaré a la hora de la comida –dijo Emma con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos que la mareaban –Para ver cómo va David –añadió nerviosa, provocando una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

David trabajaba levantando láminas de madera del suelo, cuando sonó su teléfono, al ver quien llamaba sonrió contestando.

–Hola cariño –al escuchar lo que la mujer le decía, la sonrisa fue borrándose de su cara –No, aquí no está –decía saliendo de la habitación, precipitándose escaleras abajo, en busca de la morena.

Regina estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, cuando vio entrar al hombre con la cara desencajada y el teléfono en la mano.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

–Es Mary Margaret –informó David, acercando el teléfono a la mujer –Henry no ha llegado a clases. –Regina arrebató el teléfono de las manos de David.

–Mary Margaret, cálmate y escúchame con atención –dijo con voz serena –Ve a la comisaría y comprueba si Emma ha llegado. –los minutos que Mary Margaret tardó en llegar a la comisaría, se le hicieron eternos a Regina, que tensa esperaba con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, al escuchar la respuesta que el ayudante de Emma daba a Mary Margaret, el mundo se desplomó a sus pies.

Regina devolvió el teléfono a David, y en silencio se dirigió a su despacho donde sacó varias cosas del armario, para dirigirse a la calle seguida por David, que había hablado unos minutos con Mary Margaret antes de cortar la llamada.

–Emma sólo ha podido tomar un camino, la encontraremos –dijo confiado, subiendo a su coche, Regina subió junto a él sin pronunciar palabra –Mary Margaret viene desde el colegio, nos llamará si los encuentra antes que nosotros –Regina siguió sin pronunciar palabra, mientras sus ojos iban oscureciéndose, adquiriendo un tono metálico.

Iban en el coche a toda velocidad cuando Regina habló.

–Para aquí –pidió con una voz tan fría, que David sintió como su cuerpo se helaba, obedeciendo paró a un lado de la carretera y ambos se bajaron del coche. Regina miraba concentrada el suelo, una libreta atrajo su atención e inclinándose la tomó en sus manos mirando la portada, donde claramente se distinguían unas palabras "Henry". Regina levantó los ojos mirando a su alrededor, Mary Margaret se encontraba junto a David, la morena ni había notado su llegada.

Regina caminaba lentamente por la carretera, hasta que sus ojos divisaron un camino de tierra que subía hasta el bosque.

–Se los han llevado por ahí –dijo extendiendo su mano, se dirigió al coche de David, que corriendo se reunió con ella poniéndolo en marcha, siguiendo el camino de tierra que Regina había señalado. Mary Margaret se había subido veloz al vehículo, dejando el suyo abandonado en el arcén.

***o***

Emma reía divertida de las ocurrencias de Henry cuando frenó de golpe, delante de ella se encontraba un coche atravesado en la carretera, y una moto tirada delante, en el suelo se apreciaba el cuerpo inerte del motorista.

–Quédate en el coche Henry –dijo la rubia, bajándose del vehículo acudiendo en ayuda de los accidentados –¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó, inclinándose junto al hombre.

–Perfectamente –contestó el hombre levantándose la visera del casco, mientras Emma sentía como alguien le apoyaba una pistola en la cabeza, agachándose para sacarle la suya del cinto.

Henry no tenía un buen ángulo de visión, pero al ver como un hombre salía del coche acercándose al suyo, tuvo un mal presentimiento, y sacando una libreta de su mochila la arrojó por la ventanilla contraria a la que se acercaba aquel hombre.

–No hagas ninguna tontería niño, si no quieres ver a tu madre morir –dijo, poniéndose ante el volante llevando el coche donde estaba el resto.

El de la pistola empujó a Emma para que entrara en el coche, que sentándose junto a Henry la abrazó con fuerza. El hombre ocupó el asiento del copiloto, sin dejar de apuntar a ambos con la pistola. El motorista se levantó del suelo y subiéndose a la moto la arrancó, todos se pusieron en marcha y Emma vio asustada como salían de la carretera tomando un camino de tierra.

Estaban en una pequeña cabaña, habían usado las esposas de Emma para encadenar una mano de cada uno, a una barra de hierro que sobresalía de la chimenea de la cabaña. Emma intentó tirar con fuerza, pero Henry se quejó al sentirla.

Los hombres discutían fuera, eran cuatro, Emma había reconocido al motorista, era Peter, el hombre del supermercado, él era el que hablaba mientras los otros negaban.

–Es la amiguita de la alcaldesa y su hijo. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerle daño? –Emma escuchó claramente que gritaba.

–No, no.–se oponía uno –El trato era raptar a la alcaldesa, no a su familia, no quiero tener nada que ver con esto. –decía dirigiéndose al coche, los otros dos se miraron un segundo antes de seguirlo.

–Lo siento Peter –dijo uno antes de subirse al vehículo –Pero no haré daño a un niño, ni a una mujer inocente. –

–¿Creéis que os perdonará por iros ahora? –dijo Peter –Os matará, os matará como perros –gritó enloquecido viendo que se alejaban.

Subiéndose en la moto la dejó en un camino apartado escondida, para regresar a pie a la cabaña donde agarró unos bidones de gasolina, rociando con ellos las paredes de madera, y lanzando el líquido sobre el techo de paja. Encendió una antorcha y clavándola en el suelo de arena delante de la cabaña, se sentó a esperar.

Emma había escuchado la discusión y después el sonido de los motores. ¿Se habían marchado? Se preguntaba cuando hasta ella llegó el olor de la gasolina, y vio como de algunas zonas del tejado el líquido caía en el suelo. Agarrando con su mano libre las esposas por el lado de Henry, comenzó a tirar con fuerza despellejándose la muñeca, de la que comenzó a salir sangre, impotente miró apenada a niño al comprobar que la barra no cedía.

–No te preocupes Emma, mamá nos sacará de aquí –dijo el niño confiado abrazándola.

***o***

Regina hizo que David parara el coche, y bajándose se acercó en silencio mirando entre los árboles la cabaña, David estaba a su lado con la espada en la mano, y un poco más atrás Mary Margaret tenía su arco preparado.

–Quedaros aquí –susurró Regina a la pareja, saliendo del árbol que la ocultaba para avanzar descubierta al encuentro del hombre que la esperaba, este al verla aparecer se levantó rápido tomando la antorcha en su manos.

–No has tardado mucho –intento sonreír el hombre, que nervioso veía a la morena acercarse.

–Peter –dijo la mujer, con una voz tan helada que una ráfaga de viento hizo oscilar la llama de la antorcha. –Piénsalo bien antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas –comento parándose frente al hombre.

–¿Acaso me perdonaras la vida si no lanzó la antorcha? –dijo el hombre histérico.

–No –contestó Regina sin dudarlo –Pero si la lanzas, me suplicaras que te mate –clavando en él aquellos ojos, en los que la oscuridad reinaban por completo.

Enloquecido al presentir el suplicio que le esperaba, el hombre lanzó la antorcha al techo, mientras gritaba.

–Mátame, mátame mientras oyes sus gritos de dolor –corriendo despavorido hacia la moto.

Regina extendió las manos hacia é,l pero al ver como las llamas envolvían con rapidez la cabaña se giró hacia ella levantando su mirada al cielo.

–Fuego –susurró en voz baja, al momento una espiral de viento se formó delante de ella abriendo un pozo a sus pies, las tablas incendiadas de las paredes, junto a las ramas ardiendo del techo comenzaron a volar por todos lados, siendo atraídas por el pozo que se las trago en unos segundos acabando con el fuego.

Regina miró el esqueleto de la cabaña que era lo único que quedaba en pie, mientras su interior se encontraba intacto. En el centro de la habitación, cerca de la chimenea, una intensa burbuja azul relucía con fuerza, acercándose descubrió a Henry arrodillado dentro de la burbuja con Emma inclinada sobre él protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

Regina se arrodilló delante de la burbuja.

–Emma –susurró con dulzura, haciendo que la rubia levantara la cabeza para mirarla –Ya ha pasado el peligro, puedes desactivar el escudo –añadió, señalando la burbuja de energía que cubría a ambos.

Emma miró alucinada a su alrededor, incorporó su torso, al hacerlo la burbuja desapareció. Henry libre de la presión del cuerpo de la rubia, se inclinó dejándose caer en los brazos de su madre que aliviada lo apretó con fuerza. Emma aún aturdida miró el brazo que Regina extendía hacia ella y sin dudarlo se dejó arropar en aquel abrazo.

David y Mary Margaret llegaron con las respiraciones alteradas

–Ha escapado –dijo David, mientras Mary Margaret observaba estremecida como Regina rompía el abrazo para levantarse lentamente.

–Yo me ocuparé de él –dijo con tranquilidad Regina, mientras extendía una mano hacia las esposas que aún sujetaban a Emma y Henry, con un chasquido estas se abrieron liberando a los dos. Henry se levantó situándose entre sus madres, abrazando a ambas por la cintura, Regina pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Emma y así, unidos los tres, salieron de aquel lugar. Seguidos por unos silenciosos David y Mary Margaret, que pensaban atemorizados en las repercusiones que aquel incidente traerían sobre Storybrooke.

David regresó en su coche mientras Mary Margaret conducía el de Regina con Emma sentada junto a ella, detrás iban la morena y el niño que relataba a su madre todo lo ocurrido, asegurándole que él en ningún momento tuvo miedo, porque sabía que ella lo rescataría. Regina lo escuchaba en silencio abrazándolo con fuerza.

Emma intentaba fijar sus ojos en los de Regina a través del espejo, pero la morena evitaba su mirada. La oscuridad no había desaparecido de sus ojos, y nada más llegar a la casa salió del coche para ocupar el asiento del conductor.

–Cuida de Henry –pidió a la rubia sin mirarla.

–Regina por favor –contestó Emma poniendo una mano sobre la de la mujer, que apretaba con fuerza el volante. –Entra para que hablemos –suplicó.

–No hay nada de qué hablar –dijo la morena, fijando sus ojos en la muñeca ensangrentada de la rubia.

–Matarlo no solucionara nada Regina –insistió Emma, poniendo su mano bajo la barbilla de la morena obligándola a mirarla –No me gusta esta oscuridad en tu mirada. –pasando con suavidad su mano por el rostro de la morena –Por favor Regina, no destruyas todo lo que hemos conseguido –volvió a suplicar la rubia.

–Esta oscuridad forma parte de mí –se inclinó sobre Emma para abrir la puerta de su lado –yo soy oscura Emma, acéptalo –sentenció mirando a Emma con aquellos fríos ojos.

–No, no lo eres –dijo Emma bajando del vehículo –La mujer que me abraza por las noches haciéndome sentir segura, no es oscura –susurró, bajando la cabeza decepcionada, cerrando con suavidad la puerta del coche para mirarlo alejarse.

Emma se acercó a la puerta donde esperaban David, Mary Margaret y Henry, haciendo entrar al niño en la casa miró brevemente a sus padres hablando en voz baja.

–Tenéis que encontrarlo antes que ella –ambos asintieron con la cabeza corriendo hacia el coche de David, mientras Emma entraba en la casa ocupándose de Henry.

***o***

David y Mary Margaret comenzaban a desesperarse, iban unos pasos por detrás de la morena y no creían poder adelantarla, había visitado varias casas, en todas tuvieron el mismo resultado. Regina había estado allí preguntando por Peter, no había dañado a nadie, pero las estructuras de las casas no podían decir lo mismo, en caso de que pudieran hablar, todas las puertas había sido arrancadas de cuajo, sus habitantes asustados habían respondido a las preguntas de la morena con rapidez. La última información los llevó al bosque que lindaba con la línea de las afueras de Storybrooke. Allí fue donde por fin alcanzaron a la morena, pero habían llegado tarde.

Regina se encontraba de pie frente a Peter, que gritaba horrorizado, la morena acababa de arrancarle el corazón del pecho, y ahora lo sostenía en su mano apretándolo.

Mary Margaret intentó correr hacia ellos, pero con un brazo David la detuvo, haciendo que se escondiera detrás de unos árboles desde donde la pareja observó lo que ocurría.

Regina sostenía el corazón palpitante en la mano, e intentaba usar su magia para destruirlo, pero algo no iba bien. La ira que sentía hacia que su energía recorriera inquieta y furiosa cada milímetro de su cuerpo, pero no lograba traspasarla a su brazo, al principio había sido su mano la que no recibía la energía, pero cuanto más se concentraba la morena más se alejaba la energía de la mano.

Aquella frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

"No destruyas todo lo que hemos conseguido", la voz de Emma resonaba en la cabeza de la morena cada vez con más fuerza, la mirada decepcionada de la rubia había dolido a Regina, pero no podía rendirse, aquel canalla había estado a punto de matarlos, se repetía la morena concentrándose para destruir aquel corazón entre sus dedos. Trajo a su mente la imagen de la muñeca ensangrentada de Emma pensando que aquello la ayudaría, pero al momento aquella imagen fue sustituida por la de esa misma mano acariciando su rostro con dulzura. La última frase de Emma sonaba con claridad en su cabeza, "la mujer que me abraza por las noches haciéndome sentir segura, no es oscura".

Regina respiró profundo dejando de luchar contra aquella voz e imágenes que inundaban su mente, y asombrada sintió como la energía dejaba de moverse como loca por su cuerpo, ya perdida la ira para comenzar a recorrerlo con fuerza, pero de una forma fluida y calmada, su brazo se llenó de esa energía, y pronto su mano recuperó la movilidad que hacía solo unos minutos se negaba a tener.

Regina miró al hombre que arrodillado lloraba a sus pies, acercándose a él le obligó a levantarse empujándolo hacia la línea que dividía Storybooke, allí se detuvo y con un rápido movimiento devolvió el corazón al pecho de Peter, que la miraba sin comprender.

–Tú no me harás perder esta oportunidad de tener mi propio final feliz –susurró la mujer, empujando al hombre fuera de los límites del pueblo.

David y Mary Margaret aún escondidos se miraron esperanzados, viendo a la morena subir a su coche y marcharse.

***o***

Emma estaba en la cama, había preparado una cena rápida para Henry, y después de bañarse lo obligó a ir a dormir, el niño quería esperar a su madre pero Emma no se lo permitió.

La rubia se había bañado y curado la herida de la mano, decidió dejarla sin cubrir para que secara pronto. Estaba despierta cuando la oyó llegar, Regina se movía silenciosa por la habitación pensando que la rubia dormía, pero esta no se perdía ni uno de sus movimientos, fue al baño donde debió tomar una larga ducha ya que tardó bastante, después se quedó allí de pie contemplando a Emma que seguía con los ojos cerrados, por fin levantó las sábanas acomodándose al lado de la mujer con un suspiro.

Emma sin decir ni una palabra se acercó al cuerpo de Regina, que abrió sus brazos también en silencio.

La rubia se acomodó en esos brazos, que tan segura le hacían sentirse. Regina al comprender que estaba despierta la abrazó con fuerza susurrando.

**–****No pude hacerlo –Emma sonrió feliz al escucharla, y sin pronunciar palabra entrelazó sus piernas con las de la morena dejando que el sueño la invadiera.**


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias a todas por comentar, creo que este es el capítulo que estáis esperando, deseo os guste y no decepcionaros. Un beso para todas

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 7. PARTE 1**

Despertó con aquella sensación ya conocida que le era tan agradable, el calor del cuerpo de Regina junto al suyo.

Abriendo los ojos, sacó con lentitud la cabeza del pecho de la morena para mirarla a la cara, una vez más quedó impactada con aquel rostro dormido, había tal paz y serenidad en su cara, que no pudo evitar levantar su mano para acariciarla lentamente. La frente, suave y tersa sin aquella línea que se le formaba cuando estaba preocupada. Las cejas, finas y sedosas sin arquearse como lo hacían cuando sospechaba de algo. Los ojos, en este momento cerrados, pero que ella sabía perfectamente que cambiaban a un negro profundo cuando la ira la dominaba. La nariz, pasó su dedo por aquella nariz que adoraba, y por último los labios, los ojos de la rubia quedaron fijos en aquellos labios siguiendo el recorrido de sus dedos, aquellos labios gruesos y sensuales que podían formar la sonrisa más preciosa del mundo.

Estaba tan concentrada en los labios que no fue consciente de que Regina había abierto los ojos, seguía acariciándolos con sus dedos cuando aquellos labios se movieron para dejar un tierno beso en sus dedos, sorprendida levantó la vista para perderse en la profundidad de aquella mirada.

–Te he despertado –dijo apenada, aún con los dedos en los labios de la morena, que sintieron como se movían formando una sonrisa

–Me gusta despertar así –susurró, levantando su mano para agarrar la de Emma que se estaba separando de su cara, llevándola de nuevo a sus labios para depositar un dulce beso en la muñeca herida de la rubia.

–Lo siento –dijo, despegando sus ojos de los de la rubia, y fijándolos en aquella herida.

–No es tu culpa –decía Emma, mientras la morena negaba con la cabeza.

–Sí lo es Emma –suspiró, sin dejar de mirar aquella herida –He causado demasiado mal en el pasado, todo esto es consecuencia de ese mal –siguió la morena cuando Emma se incorporó sobre un codo, soltando su mano para ponerla en la barbilla de la mujer obligándola a mirarla.

–Regina, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos para no repetirlos –dijo, mientras la morena seguía negando con la cabeza.

–No Emma, aunque no repita mis errores nada podrá borrar el daño causado, y sus consecuencias me perseguirán toda la vida –dijo levantando su mano para acariciar con dulzura la cara de la rubia.

–Compénsalo entonces –contestó, sin darse por vencida.

–¿Cómo? –replicó, perdiéndose en la mirada de Emma.

–Con amor –dijo sin dudarlo –Dedica tu vida a compensar todo ese dolor con amor –insistió, aunque la morena seguía negando con la cabeza.

–No puedo, hay demasiado dolor e ira dentro de mí –objetó la mujer bajando los ojos.

Emma volvió a ponerle la mano en la barbilla para que volviera a mirarla.

–Déjame ayudarte –pidió con ternura.

–No –volvió a negar, tomando la mano de Emma para mostrarle la muñeca herida –No volveré a ponerte en peligro –agregó con firmeza –Si me quieres ayudar, aléjate de mí y llévate a Henry, poneros a salvo –suplicó, mientras la rubia era la que esta vez negaba con la cabeza.

–No puedo –contestó, mientras una dulce sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

–Emma, la mejor forma de ayudarme es dándome la tranquilidad de que estáis bien, de que nada ni nadie os dañará –insistió.

–No puedo –volvió a repetir Emma, bajando los ojos.

–Pero ¿Por qué? –preguntó –¿Por qué te niegas a hacer lo único que puede ayudarme?. –

La rubia se negaba a contestar e incorporándose apartó las sábanas para levantarse. Regina le agarró el brazo impidiéndoselo.

–¿Emma? –preguntó confundida por la reacción de la mujer

–Es tarde, es demasiado tarde –murmuró soltándose de la mano que la agarraba, dirigiéndose al baño.

Regina estaba pensando si seguirla cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a un somnoliento Henry que al ver a su madre se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola.

–Mamá estaba preocupado –dijo el niño aferrado a su cuello.

–Estoy bien cariño –contestó la mujer acariciándole el pelo.

–¿Ese hombre…? –comenzó a preguntar Henry, siendo interrumpido por Regina, que comprendió que Emma no era la única a la que hubiera decepcionado, si hubiera apretado aquel corazón en su mano.

–Él está bien cariño, se fue del pueblo. No volverá a hacerte daño –el niño sonrió, metiéndose en la cama acomodándose junto a su madre.

–Emma estaba preocupada, pero yo sabía que lo arreglarías sin hacerle daño –dijo cerrando los ojos.

La fe del niño en su madre era tanta que Regina lo acarició emocionada. Todo merecía la pena por aquel hijo, un hijo que había cambiado su vida por completo. En aquel momento Emma salía del baño, y al ver la escena se quedó parada mirándolos, Regina levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de la rubia.

–Por favor, Emma –suplicó una vez más.

La rubia se acercó a la cama, sentándose al lado de Regina acarició con dulzura la cabeza de Henry.

–Te prometo que te ayudaré Regina –dijo mirando con fijeza a la mujer –Dame un par de días para buscar la solución –pidió, levantando su mano para apartar el pelo de la cara de la morena.

–Dos días –aceptó, sabiendo que en aquel momento no conseguiría nada más.

–Desayunaré en la cafetería, tengo muchas cosas que hacer –sonrió Emma, levantándose –Tengo que llevarme tu coche, te lo mandaré con uno de mis ayudantes –comentó caminando hacia la puerta.

–No es necesario –contestó, acomodándose en la cama junto al niño –Henry no irá hoy al colegio, luego llamaré a Mary Margaret para comunicárselo. –Emma asintió despidiéndose con la mano, salió de la habitación.

Regina no volvió a dormirse, pero se quedó en la cama abrazando al niño mirándolo con amor, hasta que el timbre de la puerta lo despertó, era David que venía a seguir con el arreglo de la habitación. Henry bromeaba con el hombre "ayudándolo", mientras Regina estaba en su despacho terminando el hechizo del anillo de Archie. El mismo David había hablado con Mary Margaret, para decirle que el niño no iría a clases.

***o***

La mañana transcurría tranquila en la casa mientras en el pueblo Emma visitaba a Archie.

–Pasa, pasa –decía el hombre al ver a su visitante.

Emma entró en el despacho del psicólogo, acomodándose en una silla.

–Archie, necesito tu ayuda –dijo la rubia directa al grano –Regina me ha contado que tu viajaras conmigo y con Henry. Y que te estás ocupando de todos los detalles del viaje –el hombre asentía con la cabeza esperando que Emma le explicara que necesitaba.

–Quiero que me expliques detenidamente esos detalles –el hombre la miró asustado.

–Pero Regina, me dijo que te los contará cuando estuviéramos en el destino –explicó.

–Necesito saberlos ahora –dijo con firmeza.

El hombre la miró meditando unos segundos, se exponía a que Regina se enfadara con él, pero por otro lado… tomando una decisión se sentó frente a Emma contándole todos los detalles del viaje.

Emma escuchó cada detalle con atención. Cuando el hombre término quedó unos minutos pensativa, Archie la observaba sin interrumpir el silencio.

–Quiero que prepares las cosas necesarias para que David y Mary Margaret os acompañen –anunció la mujer, mirando la reacción de Archie que no se hizo esperar.

–Eso no es posible –dijo el hombre, levantándose para tomar unas carpetas consciente de que la rubia no había dicho acompañarnos, si no… os acompañen. –Yo puedo preparar la documentación –abrió las carpetas mostrándole lo que contenían a la mujer –Pero David y Mary Margaret no pueden salir del pueblo sin un objeto hechizado por Regina –terminó de decir mirando a la rubia.

–Yo me ocupare de eso –aseguró levantándose –Tú prepara todo lo demás –dijo agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

–Emma –la detuvo Archie –Regina no aceptará –aseguró.

–Lo hará –replicó convencida –Lo hará cuando sepa que si yo estoy cerca de Henry lo pondré en peligro –dijo, abriendo la puerta para salir dejando al hombre pensativo, que se puso a trabajar en los documentos del matrimonio.

***o***

La siguiente visita de Emma fue a Mary Margaret, a la que invitó a comer para exponerle su plan.

–No, no –negaba la mujer agarrando con fuerza las manos de su hija –Eres tú la que debe ir con Henry –decía después de haber escuchado todo lo que la rubia le contó, y que ella ya sabía por boca de Archie.

–Eso no puede ser –aseguró Emma, mirándola con cariño.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la mujer igual que esa misma mañana había preguntado Regina.

Emma sonrió sin poder evitarlo al recordar a la morena.

–Porque no puedo dominar mi magia –contestó sin dudarlo en esta ocasión.

–Pero justo por eso debes irte –insistió Mary Margaret –si no puedes dominarla no servirá de nada que te quedes –decía, intentando convencer a su hija para que aceptara ponerse a salvo junto a Henry. –Si lo que te preocupa es Regina, David y yo intentaremos ayudarla –agregó haciendo que su hija la mirara con sorpresa.

–Mamá –dijo, dejando muda de la emoción a Mary Margaret –Contéstame una pregunta. Cuándo me pusiste en aquel armario para salvarme. Si hubiera existido la posibilidad de que entraras conmigo dejando solo a David ¿Lo hubieras hecho? –la mujer bajó los ojos incapaz de mantener la mirada de su hija –No te lo estoy reprochando, por fin puedo comprenderlo –aseguró haciendo que su madre volviera a mirarla. –Te aseguraste de ponerme a salvo, para darme la oportunidad de tener un futuro, y te quedaste junto a la persona sin la que tú no podías vivir –la rubia sonrió al ver como su madre respiraba resignada.

–Emma, Regina no aceptará –aseguró, convencida del odio que la morena le profesaba.

–Tú ocúpate de que David acepte –dijo levantándose –De Regina me ocuparé yo –besando con cariño la mejilla de Mary Margaret, la rubia salió satisfecha de la cafetería, pensando que ya era hora de volver a casa para ver aquellos ojos sin los que ya le era imposible vivir.

***o***

Cuando llegó a casa escuchó risas en el piso superior, subiendo las escaleras siguió el sonido de las voces hasta su habitación, allí estaban David y Henry.

–Hola –saludó con suavidad.

–Hola –contestó el hombre, levantando la cabeza mirándola con cariño.

–Emma –dijo feliz Henry levantándose para abrazarla con fuerza. –Mamá está en su despacho, y yo estoy ayudando a David a reparar tu habitación –informó el niño riendo.

–Que bien –dijo, observando el desorden de la habitación, habían levantado todo el suelo, amontonando las láminas de madera en el baño, la cama de pie, reposaba contra la pared.

–Tenemos bastante trabajo por delante –aseguró David con una sonrisa.

–Sí, llevara días arreglar la habitación –corroboró Henry sonriente.

–Estaré en el despacho con Regina –dijo la mujer a ambos, girándose para esconder la gran sonrisa que le cubrió el rostro, al escuchar esas palabras.

***o***

Tocó con suavidad la puerta del despacho, y la abrió al obtener el permiso de Regina.

–Hola – saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

–Hola –contestó con ternura Regina levantando la cara para mirarla a los ojos.

–David y Henry están muy ocupados, y he pensado que podríamos practicar un rato –dijo cerrando la puerta a su espalda avanzando hacia la morena.

Regina la miró pensativa, y tomó una pelota de tenis de un cesto lleno de ellas que había junto a su mesa.

–Está bien –acepto lanzándole la pelota a Emma –Esa parte puedes practicarla sola –dijo levantándose –Nos quedan dos partes –siguió caminando alejándose de Emma, para pararse en el otro extremo de la habitación –Ataque –dijo sonriendo al percibir el sobresalto de la rubia.

–Atácame Emma –pidió sin perder su sonrisa.

–¿Cómo? –tartamudeo desconcertada la rubia, por el giro que había tomado las prácticas.

–Que me ataques –repitió, segura de haber encontrado el motivo que haría que la rubia aceptara su decisión de irse junto a Henry.

–Pero.. –se interrumpió Emma al mirar la sonrisa confiada de la morena. Ya entendía por dónde iban los pensamientos de Regina.

Cerrando los ojos un segundo invocó aquellas imágenes en su mente, Regina abrazándola, Regina acariciando su cara, los labios de Regina… la energía no se hizo esperar, con rapidez lleno todo el cuerpo de la rubia que la sentía moverse con rapidez, sin esfuerzo la hizo subir por su brazo llegando hasta las palmas de sus manos, que extendió en dirección a la morena, abrió los ojos y la vio allí sonriente, parada de pie esperando, esperando algo que sabía no ocurriría.

–Vamos Emma atácame –pidió una vez más.

La rubia apretó con fuerza los dientes, ordenando a la energía que saliera de sus manos en dirección a Regina, pero al hacerlo las imágenes se desvanecieron de su mente, provocando que la energía desapareciera. Desesperada al percibir como la sonrisa de la morena se ampliaba, volvió a concentrarse en las imágenes recuperando al momento, el flujo de energía pero una vez más desapareció junto a las imágenes al intentar atacar a la mujer que las provocaba.

–No puedo –aceptó derrotada bajando las manos.

–Y la última parte es defensa –continuó Regina como si nada, haciendo que la rubia la mirada extrañada, la morena extendió las manos en dirección a Emma, y una ráfaga de viento salió de ellas impactando en una barrera azul que se formó ante la rubia.

Regina sonrió más, dejó pasar unos minutos para que la barrera desapareciera. Volvió a mover sus manos, esta vez fueron las pelotas del cesto las que salieron volando hacia Emma, impactando en una nueva barrera azulada.

Regina volvió a su escritorio sonriendo satisfecha.

–Te irás con Henry y Archie –dijo, haciendo que la rubia saliera de su estupor y la mirara furiosa.

–Me prometiste dos días para buscar otra solución –acusó.

–Dos días, tres ¿Qué más da? –siguió diciendo, sin que la acusación hiciera mella en ella –Tu magia no es de ataque, no me servirás de nada aquí –dijo con dureza, buscando hacer enfadar a la rubia.

–Emma –se ablandó al ver que los ojos de la rubia no se llenaban de rabia si no de dolor –Si de verdad te importo algo, ayúdame poniendo a Henry a salvo –susurró con ternura intentando convencerla.

–No puedo –dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse.

Regina se levantó, y rápida apoyó su mano en la puerta impidiendo que la rubia pudiera abrirla, apoyando la otra mano en la cintura de Emma la atrajo pegándola a su cuerpo, acercando su cara al cuello de la rubia susurró en su oído.

–¿Por qué Emma?..¿Por qué? –repitió con suavidad.

Emma sentía el pecho de Regina contra su espalda, y el aliento de la morena en su oído y cuello, deseaba volverse y contestar aquella pregunta con el grito que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. "Por ti", "Por ti" deseaba gritar, pero mordiéndose los labios se volvió enfrentándose a aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, sabiendo que sus siguientes palabras le harían ver un gran dolor en ellos.

–Porque no puedo controlar mi magia –continuó al ver que Regina no comprendía –¿Has visto esas barreras de defensa? ¿Recuerdas la burbuja de la cabaña? –la morena asintió, sin comprender aún –Yo no las cree –admitió, mirando como los ojos de Regina se iban oscureciendo al comprender –Se crean solas, al sentir que corro peligro mi magia me defiende –terminó de decir, comprobando como el dolor llenaba los ojos de la morena.

–Entonces… –comenzó Regina

–No me puedo ir con Henry, porque en cualquier momento mi magia se puede activar para defenderme, y ellos nos localizaran –acabó la frase por ella.

–La pesadilla de Henry –susurró mirando a Emma a los ojos –Nos perderá a las dos, se quedará solo en el mundo –anunció la morena, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, pensando en el futuro que le esperaba a su amado hijo.

–No tiene porqué ser así Regina –dijo, limpiando con sus dedos aquellas lágrimas que le dolían en el alma. –Existe otra posibilidad –siguió diciendo la rubia, haciendo que la morena la mirara esperanzada.–David y Mary Margaret… –

Regina la interrumpió soltándose de sus brazos mirándola airada.

–Mary Margaret –escupió las palabras.

–Sí, Mary Margaret –insistió –Su abuela –informó a una Regina que negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

–Todo esto es culpa de Mary Margaret –dijo la mujer mirando acusadoramente a Emma –Ella me traicionó, ella hizo que mataran a Daniel –añadió, elevando la voz mientras sus ojos se iban oscureciendo.

–Ella era una niña a la que tu madre engaño –intentó defenderla Emma.

–No, no –seguía negando –Quizás en aquel momento no fuera responsable del todo pero…¿Y los años siguientes? ¿Todos los enfrentamientos que tuvimos? Ella lo provocó todo. Ella me hizo lanzar la maldición. Ella es la culpable de todo –dijo mirandola con rabia. –No permitiré que se libre –los ojos de Emma estaban llenos de dolor, pero esta vez Regina no se ablandó –Tiene que pagar por el mal que ha causado igual que yo –concluyó, volviéndose de espaldas, para no seguir viendo el dolor de sus ojos, y evitar a su vez que la rubia viera la oscuridad que se había adueñado de los suyos.

Emma suspiró acercándose a Regina abrazándola por detrás. Uniendo las manos sobre el abdomen de la morena acercando su cara al cuello para poder susurrar en su oído.

–¿Te parece poco el precio que ya ha pagado? –la morena se volvió rápida en los brazos de Emma, que la silencio poniéndole un dedo en los labios –¿Te parece poco el precio que yo he pagado? –esta vez fueron las lágrimas de Emma las que resbalaron por su rostro.

Regina quería mantenerse firme, su odio por Mary Margaret era lo que la había motivado todos aquellos años, aquella mujer había destruido su vida, había convertido a Regina en la reina malvada que fue durante tanto tiempo. Había sacado de la morena toda la oscuridad que un ser humano puede albergar en su interior, pero sus sentimientos por Emma eran muy fuertes, más fuertes de los que Regina podía imaginar. No podía perdonar a Mary Margaret, pero ver aquellas lágrimas en el rostro de Emma le estaba haciendo más daño del que jamás había sentido con anterioridad.

–Emma –susurró, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus dedos.

La rubia la miró con intensidad.

–Emma –volvió a susurrar, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos en los que ya no se reflejaba dolor, sino un mundo de esperanzas al que Regina no estaba acostumbrada.

Los ojos de la morena se fueron suavizando progresivamente.

–Emma –susurró una vez más, notando cómo la rubia subía sus manos enredando sus dedos en el pelo moreno.

–Necesito pensarlo –claudicó por fin Regina, buceando en aquellos ojos que hacían reaccionar su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón.

–Lo sé –aceptó en voz baja Emma, acercando la cabeza de la morena a la suya.

–Regina –susurró esta vez Emma, buscando que la morena le diera el valor que necesitaba.

La morena no la hizo esperar más, subiendo sus manos abrazó con fuerza a la rubia, uniendo sus cuerpos, mientras sus labios buscaban aquellos otros que tanto la deseaban.

Al rozarse sus labios una ola de energía llenó la habitación, todas las cosas se elevaron hasta el techo donde se quedaron levitando, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres fue consciente de nada, ellas solo estaban pendientes la una de la otra, disfrutaban de aquellos labios que por tanto tiempo habían deseado, los recorrían tiernamente saboreándolos golosas. Primero Emma capturaba el labio inferior de Regina y lo lamía entretenida, después era la morena la que capturaba el de la rubia y lo saboreaba con deleite, poco después las lenguas de ambas entraron en el juego, al principio tímidamente pero cogiendo confianza con rapidez se saludaban la una a la otra. Los cuerpos se atraían con fuerza mientras el beso se profundizaba, pasando de aquel primer tierno contacto a una pasión que desbocaba a ambas mujeres.

Ninguna se cansaba, ninguna tenía bastante, fue un fuerte ruido en el piso superior el que por fin consiguió separar aquellos labios.

Con la respiración entrecortada, los ojos brillantes, los labios húmedos y enrojecidos ambas mujeres se miraron con intensidad.

–Será mejor que subamos a ver que hacen –rompió el silencio Regina con una sonrisa.

–Sí –aceptó la rubia, separando su cuerpo del de la morena con desgana.

Regina caminó hacia la puerta aún abrazada a Emma, miró extrañada a su alrededor notando como algunas cosas parecían no estar en su lugar, pero al ver la sonrisa que tenía la rubia lo olvidó al instante, centrándose en la mujer a la que dejó de abrazar para tomar con delicadeza su mano, entrelazando los dedos de ambas. Así agarradas de la mano salieron del despacho. Preparadas para enfrentarse a cualquier desastre, con una sonrisa en los labios.


	10. Chapter 10

Mil perdones por el retraso de este capítulo, pero unos problemas tecnicos en la laptop de mi novia son los responsables, ya que ella era la que se dedicaba a subir los capítulos, mientras no se solucionen lo haré yo, pero solo podre los fines de semana, espero seais paciente y no abandonéis la historia. Gracias a todas por comentar.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 7 PARTE 2**

El ruido lo había provocado el colchón de la habitación de Emma que bajaban entre David y Henry. El niño no tenía la fuerza suficiente, decidieron que el colchón podía bajar solo, por lo que lo habían empujado, haciendo que rebotara por las escaleras. Las mujeres lo vieron tirado en medio de la sala, y levantaron sus ojos para ver a los dos "trabajadores" que reían a carcajadas.

David miró a las mujeres y no le pasó desapercibida la linda sonrisa que ambas tenían, y el hecho de que sus manos estaban unidas, bajando las escaleras se acercó a ambas.

–Hay que ponerlo al sol para que se seque –explicó el hombre, tomando el colchón para arrastrarlo al patio trasero.

Ambas mujeres se miraron sonriendo y soltando sus manos se acercaron para ayudar. Henry bajó las escaleras corriendo uniéndose a los demás, entre todos sacaron el colchón fuera con facilidad.

David se sacudió la ropa acercándose al perchero para coger su chaqueta.

–Hay que dejar que las láminas de madera del suelo se sequen también –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta –mañana estará lista la habitación –anunció despidiéndose.

Regina mandó a Henry al baño, y ambas entraron en la cocina para preparar la cena.

La morena lavaba unos vegetales en el fregadero cuando Emma se acercó para coger los platos. Regina cerró los ojos recordando la primera vez que Emma hizo eso, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, la rubia cogía los platos con una mano, mientras la otra se posaba en el estómago de la morena acariciándolo, y sus labios se posaron en el cuello de Regina dejando un tierno beso.

La morena permaneció en silencio sonriendo con dulzura, unos minutos después Emma se encontraba inclinada en la nevera sacando el zumo, cuando la morena se acercó a ella e inclinando el cuerpo sobre el de la rubia le mordió con suavidad la oreja. Emma giró la cabeza para mirarla y sin dejar de sonreír sus labios se acercaron dándose un tierno beso.

–Me muero de hambre –interrumpió Henry al que ninguna de las dos había escuchado llegar, ambas se incorporaron con rapidez mirando al niño, que ignorante de lo que ocurría comenzó a contar a sus madres el trabajo que había realizado con David.

La cena transcurrió entre bromas y risas, ambas mujeres aprovechaban cualquier excusa para tocarse, apartar con cariño el pelo de la cara de una, rozar sus manos al pasarse un trozo de pan o abrazarse con cariño para quitarse la una a otra del fregadero, pugnando por lavar los platos. Henry no percibió todos estos detalles, pero si fue consciente de la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de sus madres durante toda la cena, y feliz aceptó sin protestar cuando lo mandaron a la cama, pensando que su misión Agaporni era todo un éxito.

***o***

Emma estaba en la cama, había subido a ducharse mientras Regina apagaba y cerraba todo, ahora la morena estaba en la ducha y la rubia la esperaba poniéndose más nerviosa con cada minuto que pasaba.

Regina ya estaba duchada, se había puesto uno de esos camisones de seda que se amoldaba a su cuerpo con cada movimiento, ya estaba lista, pero nerviosa se retrasaba en salir del baño.

Por fin la puerta del baño se abrió, y los ojos de Emma se iluminaron al contemplar cómo el cuerpo de la morena se distinguía al acariciarlo aquel precioso camisón con cada paso que daba.

Regina levantó la sábana acomodándose junto a Emma, sin apagar la luz se volvió hacia está percibiendo que la mujer estaba tan nerviosa como ella.

–Regina yo... –comenzó a decir con nerviosismo Emma, cuando Regina le puso con cariño un dedo en los labios.

–Shh, tranquila –sonrió, comprendiendo que una de las dos debía hacerse cargo de la situación, para pasar aquel momento de nervios que las hacía sentirse incómodas –No tenemos que hacer nada que no queramos –añadió inclinándose sobre la rubia –Solo quiero seguir saboreando tus labios –agregó sonriente, al ver como Emma elevaba sus brazos pasándolos por su cuello atrayéndola.

–Yo también –susurró, antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse.

Ambas mujeres se movían con lentitud, disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones que la unión de sus labios les provocaba.

Emma con sus manos en el cuello de la morena comenzó a mover sus dedos introduciéndolos en el moreno pelo. Regina atrapando el labio inferior de la rubia lo acariciaba con los suyos, mientras posaba una de sus manos en el estómago de Emma y subía la otra para acariciarle la cara.

Igual que pasara unas horas antes en el despacho los labios de ambas mujeres fueron perdiendo la timidez, y más confiados se comenzaron a mover con más rapidez, las lenguas disfrutaban de aquellos lugares en los que los labios no llegaban.

La pasión comenzó a abrirse paso, y Emma cuyas manos se encontraban en la cabeza de la morena la atrajo con más fuerza, mientras sus labios se apoderaban de la lengua de Regina, la morena no se dejó amilanar y movió su mano metiéndola bajo la blusa de la rubia acariciando su estómago.

Emma aflojó la presión en la cabeza de Regina, bajando una de sus manos por la espalda de la mujer hasta el final del camisón, apoyándola con suavidad en el muslo de la morena. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Regina recordando otra ocasión en la que Emma había tocado su muslo, aquella sonrisa debió traer el mismo recuerdo a la rubia, porque separando sus labios un momento de los de la morena la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

–No está fría ¿No?. –

La morena negó con la cabeza sonriendo para volver a apoderarse de los labios de la rubia, mientras su mano se movía por el estómago y cintura de Emma, dejando un rastro de fuego por cada zona que tocaba.

Emma abandonó los labios de Regina para pasarlos por la cara de está, bajando hasta su cuello, donde comenzó a dejar pequeños besos dirigiéndose a la oreja de la mujer, que mordió con dulzura provocando que los labios de Regina soltaran un pequeño gemido. La morena movió su cuerpo dejando caer su peso sobre el costado de Emma para darle más libertad a sus manos, con lentitud se fueron moviendo por el abdomen de la rubia subiendo hasta los senos de la mujer. Emma separó un segundo su cabeza del cuello de Regina, para soltar un leve gemido al sentir aquellas manos acariciando sus pechos. La morena aprovechó el momento para apoderarse del cuello de la rubia que sin piedad fue besando y mordiendo con suavidad, haciendo que la respiración de la rubia se acelerara por segundos.

Aquellos labios en su cuello y aquellas manos en sus senos estaban volviendo loca a Emma, que no podía controlar su respiración, ni los gemidos que con más rapidez iban saliendo de sus labios. Subiendo la mano por debajo del camisón de Regina la puso en la espalda de la morena acercándola más a ella, al mismo tiempo que intensificaba la presión en la cabeza de Regina con su otra mano.

Regina era consciente de las reacciones que sus labios y manos provocaban en Emma, haciendo que se sintiera poderosa, más poderosa de lo que se había sentido jamás. Ansiosa por seguir descubriendo aquel nuevo mundo de sensaciones, la morena bajó su cabeza dejando un rastro de besos por el cuello de Emma bajando hasta el comienzo de su pecho. La blusa del pijama de Emma era de botones, y con facilidad pero lentamente la morena utilizó su mano libre para ir desabrochándolos, una vez terminada la tarea lo apartó con delicadeza dejando el pecho de la rubia descubierto. Regina levantó un momento la cabeza para contemplar el espectáculo e inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios. Emma que la observaba no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, haciendo que Regina levantara la cabeza para mirarla.

–Eres preciosa –susurró, volviendo a buscar los labios de la rubia con los suyos.

Emma saboreó con hambre aquellos labios mientras sus manos, más atrevidas, bajaban para subir el camisón, y así poder acariciar su espalda con ambas manos.

Regina incómoda con el camisón a esa altura separó un momento sus labios, e incorporando su torso lo saco por la cabeza para volver a inclinarse sobre la rubia, dejando que su pecho desnudo se apoyara en el de Emma, que no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de deseo al sentir aquel cuerpo acariciando el suyo.

Durante un rato ambas mujeres se dedicaron a besarse, mientras sus cuerpos se acariciaban con cada movimiento que ambas realizaban. Pasado un tiempo Regina volvió a tomar el control de la situación, sentía que el cuerpo de Emma estaba preparado para continuar, al igual que el suyo. No tenía la seguridad de que la mente de la rubia estuviera preparada para asimilar todo aquello tan rápido, pero si tenía algo claro, muy claro pensó, bajando sus labios por el cuello de la rubia hasta su pecho. Un rato antes, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los pechos de la rubia, la mente de la morena le había anticipado el gran placer que le ocasionaría saborearlos, y Regina no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la noche sin disfrutar de aquel placer, por lo que sin demorarlo más posó sus labios en aquellos senos que se estremecieron bajo sus besos, mientras los labios de Emma sonreían sin poder reprimir los gemidos que aquellos besos provocaban.

Regina acometió su tarea a conciencia, sus labios no dejaron ni un solo milímetro de aquellos pechos sin saborear, los besaba y lamía incansable disfrutando tanto de las sensaciones que le provocaba, como de los estremecimientos y gemidos que Emma soltaba. Observaba maravillada como su aliento endurecían aquellos pezones, pero seguía rodeándolos sin tocarlos, prolongando todo lo posible aquel deseado momento hasta que no pudo resistirse más. Acercó sus labios a uno de ellos, tomándolo en su boca, rodeándolo con su lengua, para disfrutarlos con toda la lentitud de la que fue capaz. Emma al sentir aquellos labios soltó un gemido mucho más audible, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba contra aquella cabeza en la que tenía las manos apoyadas, y con fuerza enterró sus dedos en el pelo de la morena para evitar que se alejara.

Regina disfrutó un largo rato de aquel placer, cambiaba su cabeza de uno a otro pecho mientras sus manos se adueñaban del que quedaba libre o recorrían con lentitud el cuerpo de la rubia. Emma acariciaba la cabeza de la morena y sus hombros, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar de placer, no pudiendo soportar más aquella tortura tiró de la cabeza de Regina obligándola a subir hasta su rostro, donde la rubia se apoderó de sus labios besándola con pasión, la misma pasión que Regina puso en su respuesta.

Poco a poco la pasión fue dejando paso a la ternura, y ambas mujeres disfrutaron de ella dejando que sus cuerpos se recuperaran del fuego que unos minutos antes lo habían dominado. Regina separó un momento sus labios de la rubia y apartando con cuidado el pelo de la cara de Emma la miró con intensidad a los ojos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada, acariciando con dulzura aquella preciosa cara.

–Mejor que nunca –susurró, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el cuello de la morena.

Regina sonrió con ternura abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de Emma entre sus brazos, observando por la ventana como la claridad de un nuevo día llegaba a Storybrooke.

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 8 PARTE 1**

Regina no se había dormido, se limitó a contemplar el dulce sueño de Emma que descansaba sin separarse de su cuerpo.

La mente de la morena no descansaba, buscaba la solución a sus problemas sin hallarla. Regina suspiró apretando el cuerpo de Emma entre sus brazos con cuidado para no despertarla.

Al ver la hora se desprendió con lentitud de los brazos de la rubia, y dejó un dulce beso en sus labios arropándola.

Había escuchado el agua del baño de Henry y David no tardaría mucho en llegar, bajando a la cocina preparó el desayuno, atenta al sonido del coche de David, para abrirle la puerta evitando que hiciera sonar el timbre.

Cuando Emma despertó lo primero de lo que fue consciente era de que se encontraba sola en la cama, sonrió pensando que la morena siempre se levantaba antes que ella. Mientras, lo ocurrido la noche anterior llenaba de imágenes su cabeza, por un lado había deseado que Regina no parara ya que sentía su cuerpo arder ante cada una de las caricias de la morena, pero por otro lado Emma se sentía agradecida de lo considerada que había sido Regina, al darle tiempo para ir asimilando aquella extraña y maravillosa situación. Con un suspiro y una gran sonrisa se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño del que salió al rato, ya arreglada, para ir hacia su antigua habitación de la que llegaba ruido de martillazos.

–Buenos días –saludó con una gran sonrisa a David que se encontraba colocando la madera del suelo.

–Buenos días dormilona –saludó el hombre feliz al verla con aquella gran sonrisa –Regina ha ido a llevar a Henry al colegio, me ha dicho que si no tienes prisas la esperes, que no tardará mucho –añadió, incorporándose para acercarse a la rubia.

–¿Quieres un café? –ofreció la mujer caminando hacia las escaleras, el hombre la siguió al momento aceptando.

Emma preparaba el café escuchando al hombre distraída, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en la morena, haciendo que el hombre tuviera que repetir varias veces la pregunta que le estaba haciendo.

–Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa –dijo la rubia prestándole atención.

–Te decía que Mary Margaret me ha contado tu plan –Emma guardó silencio dejándolo continuar –No me parece bien irme del pueblo en estos momentos –continuó, haciendo que Emma lo mirara alarmada –Pero entiendo tus razones. Por lo que puedes contar con nosotros –aceptó David, sonriendo al observar la reacción de su hija.

***o***

Regina había llevado a Henry al colegio, sabía que encontraría a Mary Margaret en la entrada, y aprovechó cuando el niño entró para pedirle a la mujer que tomara un café con ella. Mary Margaret la miró extrañada pero sin tardanza aceptó la invitación.

Ambas estaban sentadas en la cafetería con una humeante taza delante, el silencio se prolongaba y Mary Margaret decidió facilitarle las cosas a aquella extraña mujer, a la que de niña había querido con todo su corazón, y que el destino ponía ahora ante ella como la persona a la que su hija amaba.

–Regina –dijo la mujer, haciendo que la morena dejara sus reflexiones para mirarla. –Seguir viviendo en el pasado no nos conducirá a ningún lado –comenzó diciendo –Intentar disculpar nuestras acciones o perdonar nuestros errores nos tomaría toda la vida. Sé que de forma indirecta fui la responsable de que perdieras el amor de tu vida –siguió tomando valor al ver que la morena no la interrumpía –Pero hoy el destino te lo compensa entregándote el amor de mi única hija –añadió, segura de los sentimientos de ambas mujeres, lo que hizo levantar la cabeza sorprendida a Regina para mirarla con más atención. –Soy su madre y aunque no la he tenido junto a mi durante todos estos años, la conozco lo suficiente para entender lo que mi hija siente, al ver el brillo que ilumina sus ojos cuando te mira –aclaró la mujer con una sonrisa –También soy una mujer enamorada, por lo que no es difícil descifrar lo que tú sientes cuando la miras a ella –Regina no contradijo a la mujer.

–Lo que nos gustaría a David y a mí, sería que Emma y Henry salieran de este pueblo para ponerse a salvo –Mary Margaret suspiró llegando a este punto –Pero mi hija ha heredado de nosotros la lealtad hacia la persona amada, y del mismo modo que solo la muerte podrá separarnos a David y a mí, no habrá nada ni nadie que convenza a mi hija para separarse de ti. –

Regina miró alarmada a la mujer al escucharla, no había pronunciado palabra porque no sabía cómo pedirle a Mary Margaret lo que quería, pero las palabras que la mujer acababa de pronunciar le hicieron entender que Emma había logrado convencerla para quedarse. El pánico hizo que Regina olvidara todo su pasado con aquella mujer, y alargando la mano tomó la de una sorprendida Mary Margaret.

–No, no –negaba la morena apretando aquella mano con fuerza –Tienes que ayudarme a convencerla –decía, mientras Mary Margaret veía por primera vez en su vida, como aquellos ojos le suplicaban llenos de pánico.

–Regina –dijo Mary Margaret con suavidad olvidando también el pasado, viendo solo a aquella enamorada mujer que tenía ante sus ojos –Te haré la misma pregunta que Emma me hizo a mí para convencerme de que no cambiaría de decisión –añadió con dulzura –Si la situación fuera al revés, si fueras tú la que tuviera que elegir, irse con Henry o quedarse junto a Emma para luchar. ¿Qué elegirías? –preguntó sin apartar los ojos de la morena, que suspiró al escuchar la pregunta.

–Moriremos ambas –aceptó la morena abatida.

–Eso piensa Emma, por eso quiere que seamos David y yo los que nos vayamos con Henry –admitió la mujer con tranquilidad ,haciendo que la morena volviera a levantar la mirada mirándola extrañada.

–¿No te importa? ¿No te importa que tu hija muera junto a mí? –preguntó alucinada por la actitud de aquella mujer.

–Claro que me importa –aceptó la mujer con una sonrisa –Pero sé que eso no ocurrirá –al ver la mirada interrogante de la morena la mujer continuó –El poder de Emma es increíble y solo hemos visto la punta del iceberg –aseguró la mujer.

–Pero Emma no sabe controlarlo –avisó Regina, repasando mentalmente cada una de las veces en las que había visto a Emma usar su magia.

–Así es –confirmó Mary Margaret –Y por eso David y yo hemos aceptado llevarnos a Henry de vacaciones. Mientras tú dejas de luchar contra lo imposible y te centras en lo importante –decía la mujer cuando Regina la interrumpió con la esperanza reflejada en su mirada.

–Hacer que Emma controle su magia.–comprendió de golpe.

–Exacto –dijo Mary Margaret, alargando una mano hacia la morena en cuya palma reposaban dos lindas alianzas.

–Son los objetos que debes hechizar para David y para mí –anunció segura de que Regina aceptaría.

La morena los cogió mirando con atención a aquella mujer, comprendiendo porque nunca en el pasado la había podido vencer. La fe de Mary Margaret en un final feliz era tan sólida que solo la muerte podría arrebatársela.

–El domingo será un buen día para salir de viaje –anunció levantándose Pasad a media mañana por mi casa para recoger los anillos y a Henry –dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

–Regina –habló la mujer deteniéndola antes de salir –Creo que a todos nos gustaría una comida de despedida con tu rica lasaña –dijo sonriente al ver como las cejas de la morena se arqueaban de asombro.

–No tientes tu suerte –avisó saliendo, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando que la rubia también había heredado de su madre aquél raro sentido del humor.


	11. Chapter 11

El ordenador de mi novia sigue averiado, así que de momento solo habra capi los fines de semana, espero se solucione pronto la averia para no haceros esperar tanto. Gracias a todas por comentar y leer mi historia.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 8 PARTE 2**

Emma estaba en la cocina cuando escuchó llegar el coche, tomó un paño para secarse las manos y fue hacia la entrada de la casa que en aquel momento Regina abría, encontrándose con la cálida sonrisa de la rubia.

–Hola –saludó con una dulce sonrisa observando cómo Emma estrujaba nerviosa aquel paño entre sus manos.

–Hola –contestó –Esta mañana al despertar no estabas –añadió bajando los ojos al suelo –No sabía si estabas arrepentida de lo que pasó anoche –la voz de Emma era un simple susurro. Regina se acercó rápida a ella poniéndole una mano en la cintura y la otra bajo la barbilla, para levantarle la cara y hacer que la mirara a los ojos.

–Emma –dijo con dulzura perdiéndose en aquellos maravillosos ojos –Ayer fue la mejor de mis noches, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que sucedió. ¿Tú te arrepientes? ¿Hice algo que no te gustara? –añadió mirándola preocupada.

–No, no –se apresuró a decir recuperando su sonrisa –Fue una noche perfecta –agregó levantando sus brazos para pasarlos por el cuello de Regina, atrayéndola para unir sus labios en un cálido beso.

David se encontraba en la escalera con un pie suspendido en el aire para bajar cuando vio a las dos mujeres. No podía escuchar con nitidez la conversación pero sí podía ver lo que hacían, y cuando comenzaron a besarse el hombre observó alucinado como todos los objetos que se encontraban alrededor de ambas mujeres comenzaban a flotar. Retrocedió el pie escurriéndose en silencio hacia la habitación de Emma donde sacó el móvil marcando con rapidez.

–Nunca adivinaras lo que acabo de ver –dijo divertido y alucinado a la vez. Al escuchar la respuesta al otro lado de la línea quedó sorprendido –Pero ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Acaso eres clarividente y no me lo habías dicho? –escuchó la respuesta unos minutos y soltó una carcajada –Si, ya acabe aquí, voy para casa para que me lo cuentes con detalle, y yo te contaré lo que no sabes de estas dos –finalizó la llamada y recogió sus herramientas pensativo.

"¿Por qué Mary Margaret esta tan feliz de que nuestra hija bese a Regina? Mujeres… ¿Quién las entiende?" Pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. Bajo armando bastante ruido, no quería poner a las mujeres en un compromiso para el que tampoco él estaba preparado.

Ambas lo escucharon bajar y se separaron esperando que el hombre llegara hasta ellas.

–La habitación esta lista –dijo mirando con una sonrisa a las dos –Ya me marcho –se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Emma y un cálido apretón de manos de Regina.

–Gracias David –contestaron ambas a la vez acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta la morena tomó la mano de Emma tirando de ella para abrazarla.

–¿Por dónde íbamos? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa apoderándose de nuevo de los labios de la rubia, que sin oponer resistencia correspondió al beso metiendo sus dedos en el pelo moreno.

Pasaron un rato así hasta que Regina separó un momento sus labios.

–Esta mañana estuve con Mary Margaret –notó como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba entre sus brazos, soltando una de sus manos de la cintura de Emma, la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sacando algo. –Me dio esto –mostró su palma abierta mostrándole los 2 anillos. Emma la miró interrogante –Son los objetos que tengo que hechizar para su viaje –añadió observando cómo se formaba una gran sonrisa de felicidad en aquel rostro que cada día amaba más.

–Gracias –susurró feliz atrayéndola para volver a besarla.

Regina se hubiera pasado el día así con gusto, pero suspirando volvió a separar sus labios.

–Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer –dijo apenada –Le dije a Mary Margaret que debían viajar el Domingo –acarició con dulzura la cara de Emma que se había sobresaltado al oírla.

–Pero hoy es Jueves –dijo contando mentalmente –Solo faltan tres días para el domingo –murmuró contagiándose de la pena que había embargado a Regina.

–Lo sé y quiero que vayamos de excursión con Henry el sábado –sonrió al ver como Emma la miraba extrañada –Quiero que pasemos un día de familia, alejadas de todas las preocupaciones. Quiero que nuestro hijo nos vea felices. Quiero que piense que su deseo de que formemos una familia puede ser real. Al menos por un día –añadió con una triste sonrisa.

–Pero… ¿No es cruel que le hagamos creer que su deseo es real para luego perdernos? –preguntó mirándola con amor.

–No –respondió levantando su cabeza con decisión –No lo es, porque no nos perderá. No sé cómo lo haremos pero tenemos que vencer. No estoy dispuesta a renunciar a nuestro hijo ni a perderte a ti –agregó con tal convencimiento que Emma la miró sintiendo renovada sus esperanzas.

–¿Por dónde empezamos? –preguntó entusiasmada.

–Lo primero organizar el viaje –contestó dándole un rápido beso y tomándola de la mano para dirigirse a su despacho. –Después tendremos que ocuparnos de tu magia –añadió haciendo que Emma quedará unos segundos pensativa para acabar dibujando una preciosa sonrisa en su cara.

–De acuerdo –aceptó pensando que después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y lo que presentía ocurriría en los próximos días su magia se volvería mucho más poderosa.

Emma llamó a la comisaría para decir que se tomaría unos días libres mientras Regina hablaba a su vez con Archie.

–¿Cómo es que Archie ya estaba preparando la documentación de David y Mary Margaret? –preguntó divertida sentándose en su silla atrayendo a la rubia para que se sentara en sus piernas.

–Bueno –dijo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Regina –Tenía un plan infalible para convencerte –admitió.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué plan era ese? –volvió a preguntar metiendo sus manos bajo la blusa de Emma acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

–Este –río besándole el cuello –O este –agregó mordiéndole la oreja –Y si eso no funcionaba… este –acercó sus labios a los de la morena besándola con tal pasión que durante unos largos minutos ambas olvidaron que el mundo existía.

Fue la propia Emma la que interrumpió aquel beso, para llenar de aire sus pulmones escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la morena, necesitaron unos minutos más para que sus respiraciones y corazones retomaran el ritmo normal.

–¿A trabajar? –susurró Regina en el oído de Emma.

–A trabajar –aceptó levantándose de aquellas piernas que tan cómodas le habían resultado.

Regina se puso a preparar el hechizo de los anillos mientras Emma practicaba con las pelotas de tenis. Reía feliz al ver que conseguía mantenerlas flotando tanto tiempo como quería, pero se frustraba cuando fallaba al intentar atacar unas silla que había situado frente a ella, la morena trabajaba en silencio observándola de reojo.

–Esto está listo –dijo levantándose.

–Esto no –se quejó Emma al fallar una vez más, preparándose para volver a intentarlo.

La morena se acercó por detrás alargando sus manos para posarla sobre las manos extendidas de la rubia, acercándolas al abdomen donde las sujeto abrazándola.

–Tomate un descanso –pidió apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Emma –Tengo hambre y me muero por besarte –añadió al ver que la rubia estaba a punto de protestar.

Emma se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios, y sin perder tiempo se apoderó de los de la morena saboreándolos encantada. El tiempo volvió a detenerse una vez más, mientras ambas mujeres se dedicaban a besarse y acariciarse.

Esta vez fue Regina la que interrumpió el momento para exclamar sorprendida al ver la hora.

–Dios, Henry está a punto de salir de clases –dijo asombrada mientras Emma reía empujándola.

–Corre, corre, yo prepararé algo de comer mientras vuelves –rio más al ver como subía las escaleras precipitadamente.

Emma preparó pasta y una ensalada, hoy se habían olvidado de comer y necesitaban energía para acabar el día.

***o***

Henry y Regina llegaron al rato, durante la cena la morena había contado al niño que el sábado irían los tres de excursión, y que el domingo sus abuelos lo llevarían al parque de Yellowstone, un lugar que el niño hacía tiempo quería visitar. Tantas noticias lo tenían muy excitado y a sus madres les costó trabajo hacer que se fuera a dormir.

Emma estaba en la cama medio dormida mientras Regina repasaba las puertas y luces, la rubia intentaba no dormirse pero el día había sido muy intenso y agotador, tanto rato practicando la dejaba sin energías. Cuando sintió a la morena entrar en la cama la miró con una gran sonrisa.

Regina sonrió besándola con ternura acomodándola en sus brazos. Tendría que despertar a Emma para llevar a cabo sus planes, pensó sonriendo, pero aprovecharía el tiempo para sonsacar a la rubia una información muy necesaria.

–Emma –comenzó metiendo sus manos baja la blusa de la rubia, acariciando con suavidad su espalda. –¿Cómo funciona tu magia?¿Qué haces para concentrarte? –continuó dejando tiernos besos en el cuello de la mujer, que más atenta a esos besos que a las preguntas contestó con rapidez.

–Pienso en ti –dijo metiendo sus manos bajo el camisón de la morena acariciándole los muslos.

–¿Encadenas imágenes mías para mantener la pelota flotando? – dirigió sus labios hacia la oreja de Emma lamiéndola con lentitud.

–Nuestras –contestó reprimiendo un gemido.

–¿Quieres decir que mañana esto será una imagen más en tu concentración? –moviendo sus manos por los costados de Emma atrapando con delicadeza los senos.

–Sí –gimió subiendo sus manos hasta el trasero de la morena –por eso cada vez puedo mantenerla más rato –admitió levantándole el camisón para acariciarle la espalda.

–¿Por qué el otro día no podías atacarme? –susurró sobre los labios de la rubia acariciándolos con su lengua.

–Las imágenes se desvanecían y la magia desaparecía –intentando atrapar aquella lengua que la estaba volviendo loca.

–¿Hoy con las sillas también? –dejando que los labios de la rubia atraparan su lengua.

–No –jugando con la lengua de la morena –Hoy solo se desvanecían las imágenes, la magia no desapareció –moviendo su lengua con la de la morena besándola con pasión.

Regina disfrutó del beso mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pijama de Emma. Al poco siguió con sus preguntas.

–¿Qué pensabas cuando estabas en la cabaña con Henry? –al notar como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba la morena se incorporó para librarse del camisón. Se tumbó sobre el costado de Emma acomodando una de sus piernas entre las de ella. Bajando su cabeza comenzó a besarle los pechos esperando la respuesta.

–Solo pensaba en proteger a Henry –clavando con suavidad sus dedos en la espalda de Regina. –Pensaba que destrozaría tu corazón si algo le pasaba –arqueando su espalda, gimiendo al notar como los labios de la morena se apoderaban de sus pezones.

–¿Y cuándo yo te ataque en el despacho? –abandonando los pechos de la rubia, para bajar por su abdomen dejando unos cálidos y húmedos besos hasta llegar al ombligo.

–Pensé que te sentirías fatal si me hacías daño –contestó con la voz entrecortada agarrando con fuerza la cabeza de la morena.

Regina se dio por satisfecha con las respuestas y pensando que Emma ya estaba lo suficiente despierta, bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de la mujer quitándole con cuidado los pantalones y la ropa interior. Mientras la rubia sacudía sus pies para librarse de la ropa, la morena se incorporó lo necesario para librarse de su propia ropa interior, para volver a tumbarse sobre la mujer que la miraba con un brillo muy intenso en los ojos totalmente despierta.

Continuaron besándose moviendo con lentitud sus cuerpos que se acariciaban con cada movimiento, sacando pequeños gemidos de las gargantas de ambas.

Emma totalmente despierta se volvió más activa, devorando el cuello de la morena mientras sus manos le recorrían todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose en el trasero donde apretó los dedos haciendo que la morena respingara sorprendida.

Regina movió la pierna que tenía situada entre los muslos de la rubia, sonrió victoriosa al comprobar cómo Emma abandonaba su cuello para dedicarse a gemir y controlar su respiración, que se había alterado de golpe.

Sin dejar de mover su pierna atrapó los labios de la rubia con los suyos besándola con una gran pasión, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza. Emma pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Regina, respondiendo a su beso y moviendo sus caderas con rapidez.

Durante unos minutos ambas mujeres se movieron al unísono, hasta que Emma separó sus labios de los de la morena para soltar un gemido mientras su cuerpo se relajaba entre los brazos que la sostenían.

Sonriendo feliz la morena se tumbó junto a Emma liberándola de su peso.

Emma más sonriente aún intentaba recuperar su respiración mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de la morena.

–Dame unos minutos para recuperarme –pidió dejando pequeños besos en el pecho de Regina.

–No tenemos prisas –contestó acariciándola con dulzura –Estás agotada, duérmete –sonrió al ver cómo la rubia negaba con la cabeza, pero los ojos se le cerraban, con paciencia se dedicó a acariciarla lentamente esperando que el sueño la venciera.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todas :).

Ya mi laptop esta funcionando, por acá me tendrán publicando más seguido. Deseo les siga gustando esta historia, al igual que deseo sigan comentando. A la autora le encanta leer nuevos comentarios.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 9**

Cuando Emma despertó estaba sola en la cama, con una sonrisa pensó que era imposible despertar antes que Regina. Fue al baño y poco después bajaba ya arreglada, siguiendo el sonido de las voces se recostó en la puerta de la cocina, contemplando a la morena y al niño que aún no habían notado su presencia.

Henry ya estaba listo para ir al colegio, y se entretenía haciendo una lista de las cosas que necesitaba para aquel viaje con sus abuelos, mientras la mujer tomaba un café apoyada en la encimera.

Emma pasó sus ojos por aquel cuerpo que cada día conocía mejor, no pudo evitar pasar la lengua por sus labios al recordar las noches pasadas.

Regina sintió el fuego de aquella mirada, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con aquellos preciosos ojos claros que la miraban con deseo.

–Buenos días –saludó entrando en la habitación dirigiéndose a la cafetera, sin poder despegar sus ojos de aquellos otros marrones que se habían encendido con el mismo fuego que ella sentía.

–Buenos días –contestó llevándose la taza a los labios, para ocultar la gran sonrisa que se le había puesto al ver el deseo reflejado de esa manera en la mirada de la rubia –Veo que estás más descansada –agregó, sin poder evitar con una sonrisita.

Emma afirmó con la cabeza sirviéndose el café.

–Sí, he dormido de maravilla, hoy me tomaré el día con calma, para guardar energías para esta noche –replicó con una pícara sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la otra mujer.

Regina entendió todo lo que aquella mirada le prometía, y nerviosa terminó su café señalando con la cabeza a Henry, que las miraba a las dos sin entender la gran tensión sexual que había en aquella habitación. Emma dirigió su mirada al niño, que aprovechó el momento para acercarse a ella con su lista en la mano.

–Mira Emma –dijo mostrándole el papel –Mamá dice que iréis al pueblo a comprarme las cosas que necesito para el viaje, y que me recogeréis en el cole para comer juntos –.

La mujer tomó la lista mirándola, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo que el niño saliera corriendo. Regina lo siguió.

–Le pedí a Mary Margaret que lo llevara al colegio, así podemos practicar un rato antes de ir de compras –explicó, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

Emma se asomó a la puerta de la cocina para saludar a Mary Margaret, y se quedó apoyada en ella tomándose el café, mientras Regina se despedía del niño prometiéndole estar a la salida del colegio. Una vez la puerta se cerró la morena se volvió hacia la rubia que seguía en la misma postura mirándola.

–No pienso practicar hoy –anunció, soltando la taza en el mueble de la entrada, acercándose lentamente a la morena.

–Emma necesito que practiquemos para comprobar una teoría que tengo –contestó con esfuerzo, al ver el brillo de los ojos de la mujer que se acercaba a ella negando con la cabeza.

–No, las practicas me agotan –ya estaba a su altura , que no pudo resistirse cuando la atrajo a sus brazos, para apoderarse con pasión de sus labios.

–Solo un ratito –pedía Regina entre beso y beso.

Emma no le hacía caso. La había empujado contra la puerta y con su cuerpo cubría el de la morena, su boca pasó de los labios al cuello. Regina entrelazó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de la rubia, disfrutaba de aquellos besos, y se mordió los labios para no gemir cuando sintió aquellos otros labios en su garganta.

–Solo un ratito –volvió a repetir atrayendo la cabeza de Emma, para besarla en los labios con ganas antes de separarse lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos –Te prometo que esta noche te dejo empezar a ti –agregó con tal brillo en la mirada que la rubia suspiró rindiéndose.

–Está bien, pero solo un ejercicio –aceptó, pensando que merecería la pena esperar a la noche, para ver cumplido lo que aquellos ojos marrones le prometían.

Regina la tomó de la mano tirando de ella hacia el despacho antes de que se arrepintiera.

–Un ejercicio y vamos de compras, nos tomaremos el día de forma relajada –aseguró sonriendo.

***o***

Habían puesto una vela sobre el escritorio del despacho, ambas mujeres se encontraban al otro extremo de la habitación, y Regina explicaba lo que quería.

–Yo encenderé la vela, quiero que tú te concentres y pienses que en el momento que la vela se encienda su llama me quemara. Así que no debes permitir que se encienda ¿Lista? –preguntó

Emma contempló un segundo la vela, y tomando la mano de la morena entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Regina extendió su otra mano y sin ningún esfuerzo la vela se encendió. La mujer miró extrañada su mano. Cuando ella usaba magia aparecía una especie de humo púrpura, pero en aquella ocasión había aparecido una débil luz azulada. Salió de sus reflexiones al escuchar a Emma disculpándose apenada.

–Lo siento –dijo, mirando la llama encendida de la vela.

La morena sacudió la cabeza mirando a su alrededor, una burbuja azul las cubría a ambas. Emma no había impedido que la vela se encendiera, pero había logrado que no pudiera quemarla.

Durante unos segundos quedó pensativa hasta notar como Emma le apretaba con cariño la mano, volviendo sus ojos hacia aquellas manos unidas se le ocurrió una idea.

–Espera, ya sé –dijo, soltándose de la mano y alejándose. Apagó la vela de un soplido y se puso al otro extremo.

La burbuja era la que había hecho que su magia saliera azulada pensó, mientras volvía a prepararse.

–Emma –comenzó, mirandola fijamente –Estoy muy lejos de ti para que me protejas, aunque pudieras lanzar una burbuja hasta mí, no sería lo suficiente fuerte para protegerme de las llamas. –aseguró, haciendo que el ceño de la rubia se frunciera preocupado –Tienes que impedir que la vela se encienda –observó como la mujer se concentraba extendiendo sus manos, y sin perder más tiempo dijo –Ya! –una nueva luz azulada salió de su mano directa a la mecha de la vela, provocando que la mujer volviera a mirar su mano sorprendida, esta vez fue la exclamación de gozo de Emma la que la hizo volver a la realidad.

Su energía había llegado sin problemas hasta la vela pero no pudo encenderla, porque sobre su mesa lo único que existía era una gran mancha de cera derretida, aún atontada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se acercó a la mesa tocando con un dedo la cera. Lo más lógico hubiera sido que la vela saliera volando, que la magia de Emma la tirara al suelo o la desplazara lo suficiente para evitar su magia, pero la rubia había hecho algo más, había anulado cualquier posibilidad de que la vela prendiera.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Emma con una sonrisa abrazándola.

La morena la miró pensativa. ¿Emma había decidido derretir la vela o había sido su magia la que eligió aquella opción? ¿Por qué su magia salía azulada?. La mente de Regina trabajaba a mil por hora, necesitaba encontrar respuestas a aquellas preguntas. Necesitaba seguir practicando, pero al levantar sus ojos hacia los de la rubia entendió que nada la convencería en aquel momento. Suspirando asintió con la cabeza abrazando a aquella mujer, que cada día la sorprendía más, y cuya presencia hacía pensar a la morena que ella también tenía la oportunidad de tener su final feliz.

Habían tardado bastante en salir de casa, a las dos les costaba separarse para salir, pero al final lo habían conseguido al ver que la hora de recoger a Henry se acercaba, y no habían realizado ninguna de las compras.

Se apresuraron al coche de Regina sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. El coche de Emma seguía delante de la comisaría, y aunque querían recogerlo, a ninguna de las dos les apetecía desplazarse separadas. Al ver la hora decidieron dejar las compras para la tarde.

***o***

Se encontraban delante del colegio esperando al niño, éste al salir vio a sus madres y corrió hacia ellas.

–¿Podemos comer hamburguesas? –preguntó sonriendo, Emma estaba a punto de aceptar cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Regina.

–¿Qué tal pizza? –ofreció, mientras la morena la miraba con asombro –Es más sana que las hamburguesas ¿No? –siguió diciendo con una sonrisita mientras Henry aplaudía contento.

–Tú y yo tenemos que conversar sobre la comida basura –aseguró Regina, mientras caminaba hacía la pizzería seguida por los dos que bromeaban divertidos.

Esperaban la comida, Regina había mandado a Henry al baño a lavarse las manos cuando el teléfono de Emma sonó. La mujer contestó con una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo de su cara según la conversación se desarrollaba.

–Voy inmediatamente –dijo finalizando la llamada.

–¿Recuerdas a la mujer que nos dio la foto de su marido e hijo? –preguntó a la morena mientras se levantaba, esta asintió con la cabeza mirándola preocupada.

–Pues alguien ha raptado al hijo –continuó Emma. –La mujer está en la comisaría y preguntó por mí –agregó, mirando con pena a la morena que levantó su brazo para acariciarle el rostro con dulzura.

–Ve, no te preocupes, todo irá bien –aseguró.

Emma se inclinó para besarle los labios con suavidad.

–Te llamaré en cuanto pueda –añadió marchándose.

Regina suspiró levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con un mudo y paralizado Henry, que la miraba con una extraordinaria sonrisa.

–Emma se ha ido –dijo el niño, recobrando el movimiento, acercándose a la mesa.

Regina asintió en silencio esperando.

–Te ha besado –continuó el niño mirando a su madre.

La mujer volvió a asentir.

–En los labios –agregó, extendiendo más su sonrisa al ver que su madre afirmaba de nuevo.

–Las personas que se besan en los labios son las casadas y las novias –informó el niño, para a continuación preguntar con calma. –¿Sois novias?. –

Regina se quedó pensativa. ¿Eran novias?. Nunca había hablado con Emma de eso. En realidad ninguna de las dos había comentado nada sobre su relación, quizás porque ninguna pensaba que tuvieran futuro, meditó la mujer sin dejar de mirar al niño que en silencio esperaba una respuesta.

Quizás fuera la conversación con Mary Margaret sobre la magia de Emma, o… Quizás fue la facilidad que la rubia tuvo aquella misma mañana para derretir la vela o… Quizás era simplemente que por primera vez en su vida, Regina deseo con toda la fuerza de su corazón tener un futuro, pero en aquel preciso instante tuvo algo totalmente claro, algo que hacía días presentía pero no quería creer. Estaba enamorada de Emma y si tenía la oportunidad de un futuro, este debía ser con la rubia a su lado, como amiga, como compañera, como pareja,¿ Y por qué no? como novia.

–Sí cariño, somos novias –contestó, mirando con una gran sonrisa al niño, que saltó a sus brazos loco de felicidad.

La camarera trajo las pizzas y Henry comía parloteando de lo feliz que se sentía, y de lo que diría su amigo Brandon cuando se lo contara. Regina tomó nota mental de que debía hablar con la rubia antes de que viera al niño, para explicarle lo ocurrido.

***o***

Unas horas después Regina esperaba a Henry en la puerta del colegio cuando sonó su teléfono, una tierna sonrisa le cubrió el rostro, al ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba reflejado en la pantalla.

–Hola –saludó con dulzura.

–Hola –le llegó la voz de Emma al otro lado de la línea –Lo siento pero aún no hemos encontrado al niño, estamos hablando con los vecinos para saber si han visto algo –agregó, mientras pedía a su ayudante que esperara un minuto.

–No te preocupes –pidió Regina viendo a Henry acercarse –Ya hice las compras, te esperamos en casa –dijo al mismo tiempo que asentía ante el niño que le preguntaba si hablaba con Emma.

–Intentaré no tardar mucho y llegar descansadita –bromeó la rubia despidiéndose con una risita.

***o***

La tarde pasó para ambas mujeres ocupadas en sus asuntos. Mientras Emma investigaba sobre la desaparición de aquel niño, Regina había preparado la cena, y después de que Henry se fuera a dormir había bajado al despacho donde pasó un rato practicando, algo no iba bien pero tampoco es que fuera mal, reflexionaba la morena ya en la cama. Había usado su magia y en vez de aquel humo púrpura ya conocido, su magia se expresaba con una tenue luz azulada, seguía siendo igual de efectiva y poderosa pero aquel detalle no dejaba tranquila a la mujer, había visto ese color en la magia de Emma aunque mucho más intenso que en la suya. Ocurriéndosele una idea había vuelto a probar su magia retirando las imágenes que llevaba usando durante años, para sustituirla por imágenes recientes de su vida, imágenes en las que Henry y la rubia aparecían constantemente, y el resultado fue asombroso. No es que su magia dejará de ser efectiva sino todo lo contrario, era mucho más rápida y certera.

La mujer había subido a ducharse, meditando y ahora estaba en la cama con un libro abierto sobre su pecho, pero con la mente centrada en el cambio de su magia. El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus reflexiones.

–Hola –saludó sonriente

–Hola –contestó la voz preocupada y cansada de Emma

–¿Aún no tenéis noticias? –preguntó Regina. incorporándose en la cama preocupada.

–Al parecer un hombre estuvo merodeando esta mañana por el barrio, y falta una de las barcas del puerto, vamos a salir en la lancha de la comisaría a buscarla –informó.

Separando un momento el teléfono se dirigió a sus ayudantes –Ya voy chicos –volviendo a acercar el teléfono –Tengo que irme. Duerme, pronto estaré en casa –agregó a punto de finalizar la conversación.

–Emma –la llamó Regina antes de que colgara.

–¿Si? –dijo la rubia caminando hacia sus hombres.

–Ten cuidado –pidió con ternura la morena

–Lo haré, no te preocupes –contestó, y al notar como la otra mujer estaba a punto de cortar la llamada la llamó.

–Regina –dijo con suavidad

–¿Si? –contestó la morena con voz tierna

–Siento no estar ahí para que cumplas tu promesa –dijo bajando la voz.

Regina al oírla no pudo evitar reírse.

–Si, es toda una pena que no estés aquí –admitió sin dejar de reír.

–¿Mañana? –preguntó Emma sonriendo.

–Mañana –aceptó la morena suspirando y colgando el teléfono, para acurrucarse en la cama pensando en aquella increíble mujer a la que tanto echaba de menos esa noche junto a ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Saludos chicas :)

Por acá otro capítulo, para que vean que si estoy publicando más seguido… Una vez más gracias a todas por comentar.

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 10**

Regina intentó permanecer despierta, pero el sueño la venció y no pudo esperar a que Emma regresara. Cuando despertó notó el cuerpo de la rubia entre sus brazos, y la observó sin moverse para no despertarla. La vida de Emma no había sido fácil, eso la había convertido en una mujer fuerte y en cierta medida desconfiada, pero ahora dormía en sus brazos totalmente relajada y confiada, eso la llenaba de un cúmulo de sensaciones, su amor y admiración por aquella mujer crecía con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no fallarle, deseaba ser mejor persona para que Emma la amara de la misma manera que ella la amaba.

En aquel momento Emma abrió los ojos y al ver a Regina despierta, pero aún en la cama, sonrió feliz.

–Hola –dijo, todavía adormilada levantando su cabeza para darle un tierno beso.

–Hola –respondió apartándole con dulzura el pelo de la cara. –¿Encontrasteis al niño? –preguntó mirándola preocupada.

–Sí, ya está sano y salvo con sus padres –contestó, acomodándose de nuevo en los brazos de la morena cerrando los ojos.

–Me alegro –dijo, quería dejarla seguir durmiendo, pero necesitaba contarle algo antes de que se encontrara con Henry. –Emma –susurró, acariciándole la espalda.

–¿Si? –aún con los ojos cerrados.

–Henry nos vio ayer besándonos –anunció, haciendo que la rubia abriera de golpe los ojos incorporándose para mirarla. –Me preguntó si éramos novias –agregó de corrido.

–¿Y qué contestaste? –preguntó, mientras una divertida sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

–Bueno –comenzó a decir poniéndose nerviosa –Sé que no hemos hablado de esto, pero creí que lo mejor era decirle que sí –confesó, atenta a las reacciones de la rubia.

Emma se quedó unos segundos pensativa, provocando que la morena se pusiera más nerviosa aún. Meditaba seria, observando como la frente se le fruncía preocupada, y cómo su cuerpo se tensaba de nervios. No pudiendo resistir más, soltó de golpe.

–¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo besarte delante de él? –con una sonrisa pícara, provocando que Regina soltara una carcajada, librándose así de todo el nerviosismo.

–Tu humor es malvado –se levantó haciéndose la ofendida, pero sin poder evitar la gran sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

Emma riendo la agarró de la mano tirando de ella, haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo.

–Me alegro de que le hayas contestado que sí –dijo, tomando los labios de la morena con los suyos.

–¿Si? –preguntó feliz, saboreando aquellos preciosos labios.

–Sí, hubiera sido un suplicio pasar hoy el día juntos sin poder besarte –replicó sin dudar.

Continuaron besándose hasta que Regina escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Henry.

–Duerme un rato más –pidió levantándose y tomando su bata.

–No, ya estoy totalmente despierta –replicó, levantándose para ir al baño.

Un rato después bajó a la cocina donde Henry ya arreglado, metía prisas a su madre para salir de excursión. Al ver aparecer a la rubia la abrazó alegre.

–Hola Emma, mamá me ha dicho que sois novias. Eso quiere decir que vivirás aquí con nosotros para siempre ¿No? –dijo del tirón mirando ilusionado a la mujer.

–Así es chico –contestó revolviéndole el pelo, para a continuación acercarse a Regina, que los miraba con una sonrisa tendiéndole una taza de café.

–Gracias –dijo agarrando la taza dejando un breve beso en los labios de la mujer, antes de tomar el primer trago.

–¿Y tendré hermanitos? –preguntó de repente Henry, que las observaba con una sonrisa.

Emma se atragantó con el café comenzando a toser, momento que aprovechó Regina para golpearle la espalda evitando contestar al niño.

–Bueno, aún es pronto para eso –comenzó a decir la rubia, que vio que Regina no pensaba ayudarla a salir del aprieto, más bien parecía estar disfrutando, de que por primera vez fuera ella a la que Henry acorralara con una de sus preguntas. –¿Tú quieres hermanitos? –preguntó para ganar tiempo.

–Sí, me encantaría tener varios hermanos y hermanas –replicó el niño sin dudarlo.

Realmente Regina estaba disfrutando de la conversación y tomando un sorbo de su café espero la respuesta de Emma, que mirándola divertida se acercó al niño para sentarse frente a él.

–Umm varios no sé –dijo pensativa –Pero a mí me encantaría tener una niñita parecida a mamá, sería preciosa ¿No crees? –preguntó al niño, aguantando la carcajada que tenía ganas de soltar al ver la cara que había puesto Regina.

–Ooh, eso sería maravilloso, seguro que sería la niña más guapa del pueblo –contestó el niño mirando con adoración a su madre. –¿A ti también te gustaría mamá? –preguntó de nuevo provocando que la que se ahogara en esta ocasión fuera la morena, mientras Emma soltaba la carcajada que llevaba rato aguantando.

Regina adoraba a aquel niño, le costaba mucho trabajo negarle nada, y la mirada ilusionada de Henry no dejaba dudas sobre cuanto deseaba tener una familia. Avanzó para arrodillarse junto a él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

–Claro que me gustaría cariño, aunque creo que sería mucho más linda si fuese rubia como tú y Emma –agregó mirando a la otra mujer con intensidad, provocando que la carcajada de Emma se transformara en una dulce sonrisa, al comprender que aquella respuesta no era parte del juego sino algo que la morena pensaba de verdad.

–Pues una rubia y otra morena –determinó el niño haciendo que ambas mujeres se miraran divertidas.

***o***

Unas horas después.

Habían paseado por el bosque con un Henry pletórico, mientras sus madres lo seguían sonrientes agarradas de la mano. El niño estaba en el séptimo cielo con ambas mujeres pendientes a él, Emma le seguía en sus carreras alocadas mientras, Regina lo escuchaba atento cuando hablaba de algún árbol o planta, ambas mujeres se complementaban a la perfección para atender al niño, y éste se sentía el príncipe que su madre siempre le aseguro ser.

Eligieron un lugar despejado cerca del río para comer, la morena extendió una manta sobre el suelo y los tres se sentaron a compartir la comida, entre risas y tiernas miradas.

Regina se encontraba sentada en la manta con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, y un libro abierto sobre su regazo, pero no leía ya que se dedicaba a contemplar como Emma enseñaba a Henry a pescar en el río, el niño soltaba gritos de felicidad cada vez que un pez mordía el anzuelo.

Convencida de que el niño ya controlaba la pesca la mujer lo dejó solo, acercándose a la manta donde se tumbó. Quitándole el libro del regazo apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

–Estoy agotada –anunció con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, cerrando los ojos.

Regina la contempló divertida, acercando su mano al pelo de la rubia acariciándolo con ternura.

–Qué pena –dijo –Si estás tan agotada no podré cumplir mi promesa esta noche. –soltó una carcajada al ver como Emma abría de golpe los ojos.

–Señorita –le replicó apuntándole con un dedo. –Esta noche cumplirá su promesa aunque yo me tenga que tomar un bote completo de vitaminas –aseguró incorporándose sobre un codo para tomar con sus labios los de la morena.

Regina suspiró feliz saboreando aquellos labios.

–Duerme un rato –pidió, separándose para hacer que la mujer volviera a acomodarse sobre sus piernas.

Emma protestó, pero cansada se acomodó en aquel regazo, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de las manos de la morena que comenzaron a acariciar con suavidad su pelo.

Un rato después Henry se cansó de pescar solo y se unió a sus madres, sentándose junto a Regina que le pasó un brazo por los hombros sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Emma con la otra mano.

–Mamá, hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida –confesó, acomodándose en el pecho de la mujer.

–El mío también cariño –admitió la mujer besándole la cabeza.

–Y el mío –dijo de repente Emma, abriendo los ojos para mirar con adoración, esos otros ojos marrones que hoy le habían devuelto lo que en el pasado le quitó… Una familia.

***o***

En el trayecto de vuelta Henry se durmió en el coche, Emma cargó con él hasta la habitación mientras Regina se ocupaba de vaciar el maletero.

Cansadas picaron algo de queso y fruta como cena, y después de ducharse decidieron ir a dormir.

–¿Estás muy cansada? –preguntó Emma, acomodándose en los brazos de la morena.

–No mucho ¿Por? –contestó divertida al comprobar como la rubia tan segura siempre de sí misma, se ponía nerviosa en los momentos de intimidad.

–Umm –dudaba Emma, que levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la divertida sonrisa de la mujer –Te diviertes a mi costa ¿Eh? –contagiándose de la sonrisa.

–Es que te pones muy linda –confesó riendo –Toda nerviosa, toda ruborizada –soltó una carcajada al sentir como Emma la empujaba contra la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

–Veremos quién se pone nerviosa ahora –amenazó sonriente inclinándose sobre la morena, para agarrarle ambas manos sobre la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Regina se amplió al sentir los labios de Emma sobre sus ojos, su cara, su nariz. Los labios iban recorriendo lentamente todo su rostro, intentó girar la cabeza para atraparlos con los suyos, pero Emma soltando una risita escapó hasta su cuello, donde fue dejando un rastro de besos. El cuerpo de la rubia había resbalado al inclinarse, y ahora se encontraba sentada sobre la pelvis de la morena, que con cada movimiento que alguna de las dos hacía sentía como un fuego abrasador se iba instalando entre sus piernas. Intentó liberar sus manos, pero Emma atenta negó con una sonrisa agarrando ambas manos con una de las suyas.

–Has prometido que comenzaría yo –avisó en un susurro, mientras su mano libre bajaba por el cuerpo de la morena buscando el final del camisón.

–Mamá ¿Puedo pasar? –les llegó la voz desde la puerta, haciendo que ambas dieran un salto asustadas.

–Un momento Henry –pidió Regina, aguantando las carcajadas al ver como Emma en su precipitación por salir de encima de ella, se enredaba con la sábana a punto de caer al suelo de cabeza.

Libre de las sábanas y echando miradas amenazadoras a la morena, que a duras penas aguantaba la risa, se acercó a la puerta para abrir.

–¿Qué pasa chico? –preguntó al niño, que veloz se coló en la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la morena.

–Mamá ¿Puedo dormir con vosotras? –suplicó con ojitos tiernos.

–¿Has tenido pesadillas cariño? –preguntó preocupada, abriendo los brazos en los que el niño se refugió con rapidez.

–No, pero mañana me iré y te voy a echar mucho de menos –contestó, haciendo que Emma cerrara la puerta con un suspiro, segura de cuál sería la respuesta de la morena.

Regina levantó la sábana para que el niño se acomodara junto a ella, disculpándose con una mirada con la rubia, que se metió en la cama con ellos.

–Dulces sueños chico –dijo Emma besando la cabeza del niño.

–Buenas noches Emma –contestó girándose para darle un fuerte abrazo, que pilló por sorpresa a la mujer dejándola con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

–Buenas noches cariño –dijo Regina apretándolo entre sus brazos con la mirada fija en la rubia.

–Buenas noches mamá –escucharon que balbuceaba un somnoliento Henry, mientras sus cabezas se acercaban para darse un dulce beso en los labios.

–Buenas noches –dijeron a la vez, soltando un suspiro.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 11**

Aquella mañana Emma no despertó sola en la cama, pero no era la morena la que la acompañaba sino Henry, que aún dormía acurrucado junto a ella. Emma lo miró pensativa. Quería a aquel niño, no tenía ninguna duda sobre eso, desde el primer momento había sentido una gran conexión con él. El transcurso del tiempo había hecho que aquella conexión se intensificará, convirtiéndose en el gran amor que ahora sentía. Pero la forma en que Regina lo amaba era distinta, a veces se preguntaba si sería mala madre, ya que el amor que sentía por el niño no tenía ni punto de comparación con el que la morena le profesaba. Siempre había escuchado que cuando tienes un hijo se convierte en lo más importante para ti.

–También había casos distintos ¿No? –reflexionaba la mujer acariciando el pelo del niño. Sin ir muy lejos ahí estaba Mary Margaret, tenía la certeza del gran amor que su madre sentía por ella, pero del mismo modo sabía que para Mary Margaret pensar en una vida sin David era imposible. ¿Se parecía ella a su madre en eso?

Podía haber elegido irse con Henry, era cierto que no controlaba su magia, pero fuera de Storybrooke jamás se había activado, posiblemente si salía de allí y se alejaba de Regina no volviera a activarse, pero había dado esa excusa para poder quedarse con ella. Estaba segura de que Mary Margaret y David cuidarían bien de Henry y lo harían feliz. Ella no podía ni plantearse la idea de vivir sin Regina. ¿Era una mala madre?

–Esto de tener tanta gente a la que amar es un lio –se dijo, levantándose para ver a la mujer que le hacía plantearse esas preguntas.

Regina estaba atareada en la cocina preparando la lasaña cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola, cerrando los ojos se recostó en aquel cuerpo con una gran sonrisa.

–Buenos días –dijo sintiendo los labios de Emma en su cuello.

–Buenos días –replicó girándola en sus brazos, para poder besarla con dulzura.

Regina disfrutó de aquellos labios unos minutos, pero al sentir cómo las manos de Emma se metían bajo su blusa, se apartó con una sonrisa.

–Hoy tenemos invitados a comer, quiero que todo salga perfecto –dijo tomando una taza donde le sirvió café. –Desayuna que quiero que me ayudes a preparar la mesa del salón –pidió volviendo a ocuparse de la lasaña.

–A la orden –contestó risueña tomando la taza, le encantaba cuando se ponía autoritaria. Era una perfeccionista en todo lo que hacía, y la rubia que era un poco desastre la admiraba por ello.

***o***

La mañana transcurrió llena de actividad, no solo ayudó a preparar la mesa del salón sino que Regina tenía una larga lista de tareas para ella y Henry, ambos obedecían con protestas para provocar a la mujer que los miraba amenazadoramente cada vez que los veía entrar en la cocina entre risitas divertidas.

La casa lucia ordenada y con un exquisito olor saliendo de la cocina cuando los invitados llegaron, Mary Margaret, David y Archie. Ambas mujeres los recibieron tomando sus abrigos, y Emma les ofreció algo de beber mientras Regina sacaba la lasaña del horno. Disfrutaron de un agradable almuerzo aderezado con las bromas de David a Henry sobre el inminente viaje, y algunos comentarios divertidos de Emma. Archie observaba a todos en silencio, era la primera vez que veía interactuar a la pareja después del incidente de la mina, aunque Mary Margaret y David lo habían tenido al corriente de los cambios que se habían producido en la relación, no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Era evidente el afecto que se tenían y el extremado cariño con el que trataban a Henry, parecían una verdadera familia. Todos estaban cambiados, hasta Mary Margaret se veía más relajada, pero el mayor cambio sin duda se había operado en Regina, Archie no recordaba haberla visto con aquella sonrisa nunca. Ambas fueron discretas en sus demostraciones cariñosas durante toda la comida, pero Archie, alguien que estaba acostumbrado a leer en los rostros y las miradas, tuvo claro que aquellas dos mujeres estaban profundamente enamoradas.

Solo había que ver la luz que iluminaba sus ojos cuando se miraban, o la sonrisa que se les ponía en el rostro cuando se cruzaban trayendo o llevando algún plato a la cocina.

Terminada la comida sirvieron café, momento que Henry aprovechó para llevar a Archie a ver el arreglo de la habitación donde él había sido el "ayudante".

David siguió con rapidez a los dos.

–Mary Margaret tiene algo que contaros antes de irnos–dijo antes de salir provocando que su esposa le echara una mirada asesina.

Emma y Regina se sentaron juntas en el sofá esperando las palabras de la mujer.

Mary Margaret suspirando se sentó frente a ellas.

–Esto es un poco embarazoso –comenzó a retorcer sus manos nerviosas. –El otro día David os vio besaros –Regina levantó una ceja mientras Emma sonreía tomando la mano de la morena entre las suyas. –No os espiaba, simplemente bajó para irse y ambas estabais en la entrada –continuó para disculpar a su esposo.

–¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó la rubia, sin dejar de sonreír acariciando la mano que tenía entre las suyas.

–No, no hay problema –se apresuró a decir la mujer buscando como decir lo siguiente. –La cuestión es que David dice que todos los objetos pequeños que os rodeaban flotaban en el aire –dijo mirando con atención a Regina.

Emma soltó una carcajada pero la morena se puso tensa, soltándose de la mano de Emma se puso de pie desapareciendo por las escaleras que daban al despacho.

–¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó a su madre al ver la reacción de Regina.

–No estoy segura –admitió esta, atenta a la vuelta de la morena que apareció unos minutos después con un gran libro en sus manos.

–¿Qué ocurre Regina? –preguntó Emma preocupada, viendo como la morena ponía el libro sobre la mesa y pasaba las páginas con rapidez.

–Aquí esta –dijo Regina poniendo su dedo en unas líneas, Emma se acercó para poder leerlo.

"Cuando dos almas gemelas conecten se creará un Cygnus en el alma más noble…".

–Cygnus ¿Qué significa? –preguntó al leer la primera frase.

Mary Margaret también se había acercado y miraba lo que la morena señalaba.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó a su vez Mary Margaret, leyendo con rapidez la escasa descripción que el libro contenía.

–Sí –afirmó Regina convencida –Noté algo raro la primera vez que nos besamos en el despacho –confesó ruborizándose un poco –Pero el dato más importante es que mi magia ha cambiado de color, ahora es azulada como la de Emma. –admitió observando la reacción de la mujer mayor, que tomó el libro en sus manos sentándose para leerlo de nuevo.

–Regina por favor –pidió Emma, que mirando a las dos mujeres se ponía más nerviosa por momento.

–Emma –dijo la morena sentándose en el sofá, tomándola de las manos para que se sentara frente a ella.–No puedo explicártelo bien porque nadie que conozcamos lo ha visto, pero si en el libro está reflejado es porque en algún momento de la historia ha ocurrido. El nombre de Cygnus viene por el mayor agujero negro que existe. ¿Sabes algo de los agujeros negros? –continuó al ver que negaba con la cabeza –Un agujero negro es una masa que atrae todo lo que la rodea, incluida la luz. Se supone que cuando alguien activa un Cygnus atrae todo lo que la rodea, incluida la magia de las personas que estén en su radio de acción.

–¿Eso quiere decir que te estoy dejando sin magia? –la interrumpió Emma asustada.

–No exactamente –dijo Regina acariciándole la cara con ternura –El Cygnus se activa al conectar dos almas gemelas, el tuyo se activó cuando nos besamos, lo que quiere decir que me reconoce como tu alma gemela, así que atrajo la magia de ambas convirtiéndola en una sola que ahora compartimos. En realidad ahora nuestra magia es más fuerte, el único problema es que aún no sabemos cómo se usa. –concluyó la mujer, dándole unos minutos para que asimilara toda la información.

–Pero podemos investigar, practicar para controlarla ¿No? –preguntó Emma recuperando la esperanza.

–Claro –admitió Regina –Léelo completo Mary Margaret por favor –pidió

"Cuando dos almas gemelas conecten se creará un Cygnus en el alma más noble, que llegará a su plenitud cuando la conexión sea completa".

–¿Eso es todo? –preguntó la rubia decepcionada.

–Como te dije nadie lo ha visto jamás, por eso no hay más información pero nosotras rellenaremos esa parte del libro –dijo la morena sonriendo para animarla.

–Yo me quedaré para ayudar –ofreció Mary Margaret.

–No –contestó rápidamente Regina con voz dura –Por lo poco que se de la magia de Emma, ambas necesitaremos estar relajadas y de buen humor. Tu presencia no me afecta así precisamente –observando el gesto de dolor que ambas mujeres hicieron al escuchar sus palabras, la morena suavizó un poco su tono. –Nos tranquilizará mucho más saber que David y tú estáis cuidando de Henry –sonrió al notar como madre e hija respiraban más tranquilas –Le pediré a Archie que se quede. –anunció tomando el libro para volver a releer aquellas líneas.

Mary Margaret subió a la habitación para ayudar a Henry con las maletas, y les pidió a los hombres que bajaran al salón donde Regina los puso al día de las novedades. Archie aceptó quedarse para ayudarlas, sabía que era la única persona en la que Regina confiaba lo suficiente como para sentirse cómoda.

***o***

Unas horas después llegó el momento de las despedidas. Regina abrazaba a Henry intentando no llorar.

–Haz caso a Mary Margaret y David –le decía la mujer besándolo repetidamente.

–Tranquila mamá, pronto estaré de vuelta –dijo el chiquillo haciendo que Regina se mordiera los labios para aguantar las lágrimas.

–Claro chico –intervino Emma, acercándose para posar una mano en la espalda de la morena acariciándola suavemente para calmarla. –Cuando vuelvas haremos una gran fiesta –continuó agachándose para abrazar a su vez al niño.

Mientras los tres se quedaban disfrutando de aquel abrazo, Archie aprovechó para llevar aparte a David.

–Estaréis una semana en Yellowstone, después partiréis hacia Europa, aquí están los pasajes y todo lo necesario, pero sería bueno que cambiarais la ruta –aconsejó el hombre –Memoriza este número de teléfono, llama desde un teléfono público dentro de 15 días, si podéis volver usaré la palabra con la que Henry llamó la misión, si te digo que vengas pero no uso esa palabra no se os ocurra volver –le tendió un papel con el número. –Espero verte pronto amigo –se despidió dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Nada más salir todos por la puerta Emma abrió los brazos donde se refugió Regina, dando rienda suelta al llanto que llevaba todo el rato aguantando.

–Todo saldrá bien –susurraba acariciándole con dulzura la espalda. –Pronto estará de vuelta –decía llevándola abrazada hasta el salón donde ocuparon el sofá sin dejar de abrazarse, allí se quedaron hasta que el llanto de la morena se calmó.

–Lo conseguiremos ¿Verdad? –preguntó, levantando su cara para fijar sus ojos en aquellos otros azules.

–Sí, controlaremos nuestra magia aunque tengamos que practicar 24 horas al día, te prometo que pronto Henry estará con nosotras y el próximo viaje lo haremos los tres juntos –afirmó con rotundidad, limpiando el lloroso rostro con amor.

–El otro lugar que quiere conocer es Disney World. ¿Te imaginas? Nos hará subir en todos esos locos cacharros –comentó comenzando a formar una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿En serio?. Yo estoy loca por ir desde hace años, pero siempre me dio cosa ir sola, creo que Henry y yo lo pasaremos genial probando todas las atracciones. –sonrió al ver como Regina volteaba los ojos.

–Tal para cual –aseguró recostándose en el pecho de Emma.

Permanecieron un rato así hasta que Emma vio que la morena comenzaba a dormirse, levantándose la tomó de la mano para conducirla a la habitación donde con tranquilidad y ternura le ayudó a desvestirse, para ponerse el camisón y la metió en la cama. Ella se cambió con rapidez y se tumbó junto a la morena volviendo a abrazarla, y a acariciar con suavidad su espalda hasta que el sueño las rindió.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola chicas :)

Por acá subiendo otro capítulo, deseo les guste y que lo hagan saber dejando reviews.

Disculpa la tardanza en responder judith092, tenía la intención de hacerlo en el capítulo anterior pero publique sin dejar nota. Gold si sale en el fic, pero aparecerá en el último capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 12**

Una vez más Emma despertó sola en la cama, levantándose se dirigió al baño para bajar al poco aún en pijama. Llegó a la cocina de la que salía un agradable olor a café recién hecho, pero la morena no estaba allí, sirviéndose una taza se encaminó al despacho cuya puerta estaba abierta, y contempló a Regina que concentrada practicaba con las pelotas de tenis. La mesa estaba abarrotada de libros abiertos, y un pequeño caos reinaba en la habitación con pelotas esparcidas por todo el suelo.

–Aggg –exclamó, frustrada al ver como la pelota que mantenía en el aire caía para reunirse con la colección que ya decoraba el piso.

–¿Nada? –se escuchó la voz de Archie que salía del teléfono, que reposaba en la mesa cuyo manos libre estaba activado

–No tengo suficientes imágenes –contestó, pasándose la mano por el pelo cansada mientras tomaba una nueva pelota de la cesta.

–Buenos días. –la interrumpió Emma, antes de que la pelota volviera a levitar.

Regina se volvió sorprendida hacía ella.

–Buenos días –saludó mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y una sonrisa cubría su rostro.

–Buenos días Emma –llegó la voz a través del teléfono.

–Buenos días Archie –respondió la joven, acercándose a la morena para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios. –¿Cuánto tiempo llevas practicando? –preguntó, apartándole el pelo de la frente sudorosa.

–Demasiado –contestó la voz al teléfono, antes de que Regina pudiera pronunciar palabra –Haz que se tome un descanso, os veo en la sala de juntas del ayuntamiento en un par de horas –avisó el hombre, antes de terminar la llamada.

Emma depositó la taza del café sobre la mesa, y atrajo a la morena a sus brazos acariciándole la espalda suavemente.

–No puedo mantener la magia activa más de unos minutos –confesó, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Emma cerrando los ojos.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, aunque por las palabras que había escuchado al entrar a la habitación, y su propia experiencia sabía la respuesta.

–Porque no puedo usar las imágenes que usaba antes, y no tengo suficientes de las que uso ahora –contestó, relajándose en aquellos brazos que tan segura le hacían sentir.

–¿Cuáles usas ahora? –siguió preguntando a pesar de saber las respuestas.

–Nuestras y de Henry, pero no tengo suficientes –admitió, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia atrayéndola más hacía su cuerpo.

Emma separó un poco su cabeza para poner una mano bajo la barbilla de la morena haciendo que la mirara a los ojos

–Pero las nuestras podemos aumentarla en estos días ¿No crees? –dijo bajando su rostro hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los de Regina, besándola con ternura –Te recuerdo que aún tienes que cumplir tú promesa –comentó con una sonrisa pícara, que hizo que la morena se ruborizara al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada.

–No lo he olvidado –replicó, cerrando el arco de sus brazos sobre el cuello de la rubia atrayéndola para apoderarse de sus labios con pasión.

–Tengo una idea –anunció la rubia separándose de aquellos labios que la volvían loca, sin soltar la mano de la morena se dirigió a la puerta arrastrándola hacía el piso superior.

Ya en la habitación siguió caminando en dirección al baño. Regina se dejaba arrastrar con una sonrisa. Dentro del baño Emma puso el tapón del desagüe de la bañera y activo los grifos. –Tenemos dos horas antes de reunirnos con Archie ¿No? –dijo, mientras comprobaba la temperatura del agua con una mano.

–Sí –contestó, mirándola con una sonrisa –¿Pretendes que las use para darme un baño relajante? –preguntó, al ver cómo la rubia tomaba un bote de sales de baño echándolo al agua que al momento se llenó de espuma.

–No exactamente –anunció Emma, acercándose con una sonrisa a la morena para comenzar a desatar el lazo de la bata.

El cuerpo de Regina se estremeció de expectación y deseo, pero en silencio y sin perder la gran sonrisa que decoraba su rostro la dejó continuar con su trabajo, ya libre de ataduras Emma apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la morena, y con suavidad hizo que la bata se deslizara por los brazos cayendo al suelo, lentamente desplazó uno de los tirantes del camisón sobre su hombro, acercando su cabeza para depositar pequeños besos en aquel hombro desnudo.

–¿Sabes que estos camisones son una tentación? –comentó con voz ronca de deseo, mientras su mano bajaba el otro tirante haciendo que el camisón se deslizara por el cuerpo de la mujer, reuniéndose en el suelo con la bata, lentamente comenzó a deslizar sus labios del hombro al cuello de la morena, bajando por su garganta hasta el comienzo de sus pechos. Regina apretaba los labios aguantando los gemidos que pugnaban por escapar, mientras enredaba sus manos en el pelo de Emma, que sin prisas seguía trazando un mapa de besos sobre la piel expuesta, sus manos acariciaban con suavidad los costados de la mujer, y bajaban hasta las caderas donde agarró el elástico de las bragas bajándolas con lentitud mientras su lengua recorría el canalillo de la morena. Libre de toda la ropa Emma levantó la cabeza para apoderarse de sus labios y besarla con pasión.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones pidieron el oxígeno tan necesario para respirar, sus ojos quedaron encadenados un momento hasta que Emma se separó tomándola de la mano.

–A la bañera –pidió en voz baja.

Regina levantó con cuidado los pies deshaciéndose de toda la ropa que tenía en ellos, y avanzó hacia la bañera donde sin soltar un momento la mano de la rubia se metió con cuidado, notando el cálido calor del agua y el delicioso olor de las sales.

Rápidamente Emma se liberó de su propia ropa bajo la atenta mirada de Regina, que no apartaba de ella los ojos.

En silencio se metió en la bañera sentándose detrás de la morena que se acomodó entre sus piernas, puso jabón en sus manos y con suavidad comenzó a masajear los tensos hombros de Regina que cerrando los ojos se dejó hacer.

De los hombros fue bajando por los brazos hasta llegar a las manos para volver a subir por los brazos hasta el cuello, con suavidad empujó la espalda de la morena haciendo que se inclinara y lentamente comenzó a enjabonársela, ninguna pronunciaba palabra limitándose a disfrutar de las sensaciones que sentían.

–Cierra los ojos –pidió Emma, tomando agua con sus manos para dejarla caer sobre la cabeza de Regina, una vez el pelo mojado se puso champú en las manos, y lentamente comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo de la mujer, haciendo que esta con los ojos aún cerrados suspirara de placer.

Satisfecha al sentir como el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos se apoyaba en su pecho relajado, Emma abrió la ducha para aclarar la espuma que cubría el cabello y espalda de la morena, que sorprendida ante el chorro de agua que le caía sobre la cabeza abrió los ojos sobresaltada, Emma soltó una risita antes de cortar el agua para hacer que se volviera a recostar en su pecho. Poniendo otra vez jabón en sus manos comenzó a lavar el estómago de la morena, que cerró una vez más los ojos relajándose.

Emma estaba disfrutando de aquel baño, por un lado se sentía feliz al notar lo relajada que estaba Regina, pero por otro lado cada vez le costaba más trabajo controlar sus manos, para que no fueran a ciertos lugares que sabía romperían aquella relajación, además el cuello de la morena junto a su boca era toda una tentación a la que no tardó en sucumbir.

Comenzó a morder con suavidad la oreja, para progresivamente ir bajando por el cuello hasta el hombro, donde combinaba besos con pequeños mordiscos, mientras sus manos se elevaban hasta los senos, que apretaba entre sus manos con delicadeza.

Regina soportaba aquella dulce tortura con los labios entre abiertos intentando controlar su respiración, había apoyado sus manos en las piernas de la rubia y le acariciaba los muslos con lentitud, apretó con fuerza las rodillas de Emma cuando sintió como los dedos de esta atrapaban sus pezones tirando suavemente de ellos.

Soltando un profundo suspiro Regina movió su cuerpo lo suficiente, para permitir que su cabeza girara hasta que sus labios encontraron los de Emma que perdió el poco control que le quedaba.

Se besaban con ganas, derribadas todas las barreras que frenaban la pasión, sus lenguas se buscaban incansables mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos.

Sentada en la bañera con el cuerpo de Regina medio girado entre sus piernas, con el torso apoyado en su pecho, la mano de Emma bajó con facilidad por el muslo de la morena hasta su rodilla que levantó apoyándola en su propia pierna mientras su mano subía de nuevo por el muslo, recorría la cadera, bajaba por la pelvis y acababa entre las piernas de la morena, que ahogó un gemido en aquella boca que la besaba incansable al notar como los dedos de la rubia separaban sus labios inferiores para tocar con suavidad su clítoris.

El brazo libre de Emma abrazaba a Regina apretándola contra ella, notando todos los estremecimientos que su mano provocaba en el cuerpo de la mujer, sus labios devoraban golosos aquellos otros labios de los que no se cansaba, mientras incrementaba la presión que sus dedos ejercían sobre aquella parte tan sensible del cuerpo de la morena.

Regina separó sus labios para poder respirar, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia dando rienda suelta a los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta.

Emma excitada ante las respuestas del cuerpo que estrechaba entre sus brazos, y aquellos gemidos que sonaban tan cerca de su oído, movió con más rapidez sus dedos hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Regina se tensaba, hasta que soltó un fuerte gemido y volvía a caer relajado sobre el suyo.

Durante unos minutos ambas guardaron silencio, Regina concentrada en recuperar la respiración, Emma contemplando admirada como los objetos del baño que hacía un momento levitaban, se posaban con suavidad en el lugar que antes ocupaban.

–Ahora entiendo la gran sorpresa que se debió llevar David –dijo sonriente, haciendo que la morena la mirara interrogante.

–Todo estaba flotando en el aire –comentó, señalando con la cabeza las repisas que adornaban el baño llenas de frascos de perfume, cremas y maquillaje.

Regina observó pensativa las repisas mientras una arruga comenzaba a formarse en su frente, Emma al verla la abrazó con fuerza dejando pequeños besos por su cara.

–¿Qué te preocupa? –preguntó entre beso y beso.

–¿Cómo lucharemos contra Casandra si nuestra magia es más fuerte en los momentos íntimos? –preguntó a su vez la morena, mientras la arruga de su frente se acentuaba más.

–Bueno –dijo Emma besando aquella arruga para deshacerla –Podemos hacer el amor delante de ella –terminó con una sonrisa al ver como Regina respingada asombrada, pero la arruga desaparecía de su frente y una pícara sonrisa le cubría el rostro.

–Seguro que alucinaría –admitió rompiendo a reír –No tanto porque las cosas leviten si no por el espectáculo que daríamos –sin dejar de reír se acomodó en el pecho de la rubia, que complacida notaba como volvía a estar relajada.

La temperatura del agua fue la que las sacó de la bañera, entre bromas por lo arrugado que tenían los dedos después de tanto baño ambas se vistieron para acudir a la cita con Archie.

***o***

El hombre las vio llegar en el escarabajo amarillo de Emma, se reunieron en la acera y tomándose de las manos caminaban hacia la entrada, debían hablar de algo divertido porque ambas reían a carcajadas, pensó el hombre, que las perdió de vista unos minutos al entrar en el edificio, para volver a verlas cuando traspasaron la puerta de la habitación donde las esperaba.

Archie había estado ocupado, en el centro de la habitación se observaba un cómodo sofá rodeado por pelotas de tenis puestas en los cuatro puntos cardinales, y a la misma distancia unas de otras, en total había cinco pelotas delante del sofá, otras tantas detrás y la misma cantidad a derecha e izquierda, la primera pelota se encontraba aproximadamente a un metro del sofá, la segunda a una distancia igual y así el resto, formando una fila, lo que hacía que la última pelota quedará a cinco metros aproximadamente del sofá, Regina calculaba mentalmente al saber las dimensiones de la habitación.

Emma desconocedora de estos datos miraba con más atención unas pizarras que Archie había montado en una esquina, en una de ellas se observaba el dibujo del sofá con las pelotas alrededor, en la otra unas extrañas operaciones matemáticas que no entendía, sobre una mesa cercana a las pizarras varios libros abiertos y un portátil conectado a una cámara que enfocaba el centro de la habitación.

–Hola –saludaron ambas mirando con sorpresa la cámara.

–Hola –saludó Archie ultimando todos los detalles –Vamos a grabar la sesión para que después podamos estudiarla –dando por bueno los preparativos, se acercó a ambas mujeres que seguían paradas en la entrada.

–Regina cómo te comentaba esta mañana la fuerza del Cygnus se amplía según la conexión se hace más intensa, la distancia entre las pelotas nos irán diciendo si esa conexión crece o no, al mismo tiempo nos servirá para que ayudes a Emma a controlar la magia –agregó, mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa –Sentaros en el sofá por favor –pidió, mientras él se acercaba al portátil.

Regina se dirigió al sofá sin soltar la mano de Emma, que la siguió sin entender nada.

Archie puso la cámara a grabar.

–Emma haz levitar todas las pelotas que puedas –pidió con amabilidad, dejándola sorprendida, que al sentir como Regina apretaba con cariño su mano, se concentró extendiendo la mano libre. Al momento las tres primeras pelotas situadas frente a ellas comenzaron a levitar, apretando los dientes intentó concentrarse para levantar la cuarta pelota, pero a los pocos segundos se rindió bajando la mano haciendo que las tres pelotas que levitaban cayeran de golpe dando botes en el suelo, Archie paró la grabación y se acercó para ponerlas en su lugar, volviendo junto al portátil volvió a darle al botón de grabar.

–Regina tu turno –anunció mirando la pantalla.

La morena extendió su mano concentrada y las dos primeras pelotas levitaron al momento, Emma giró su cabeza para comprobar que también las dos primeras de la derecha e izquierda levitaban, girando más el cuello pudo ver que detrás ocurría lo mismo, pasado unos segundos Regina bajó con lentitud la mano y todas las pelotas volvieron a su sitio suavemente.

Archie paró la grabación.

–Poneros de pie –pidió tomando notas –Regina ponte detrás de Emma y cubre sus manos con las tuyas, ayúdala a controlar –sonrió al ver como la morena obedecía sin decir nada –Emma haz levitar de nuevo las pelotas que puedas. –

Emma era totalmente consciente del cuerpo de la morena pegado a su espalda, le encantaba que la abrazara de esa forma, la hacía sentirse segura y relajada. Extendió sus manos cubiertas con las de la morena y sin ningún esfuerzo hizo levitar las tres primeras pelotas de nuevo, Regina miró de reojo a su izquierda y derecha, las tres primeras pelotas de cada lado levitaban también, y aunque Regina no podía mirar detrás de ellas estaba segura de que estaba ocurriendo lo mismo. Con suavidad hizo que las manos de Emma se movieran un poco hacia la derecha, las pelotas se movieron al momento en la misma dirección, después las levantó levemente y las pelotas flotaron más alto, con lentitud las hizo bajar y las pelotas bajaron suavemente depositándose donde estaban al comenzar. Sin soltarle las manos cruzó sus brazos sobre el abdomen de la rubia atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Emma durante todo el proceso había mantenido cerrado los ojos, abandonándose sin problemas a las manos de la morena, que sintiendo aquella confianza ciega que depositaba en ella olvidó momentáneamente la presencia de Archie, y haciéndola girar en sus brazos la besó en los labios con ternura.

Archie observaba en silencio sin interrumpir la intimidad que se había creado entre las dos mujeres, pero al ver como las veinte pelotas que decoraban la habitación levitaban al rozarse los labios de ambas, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación que las hizo volver a la realidad, provocando que todas y cada una de las pelotas bajaran precipitadamente al suelo donde comenzaron a botar con insistencia, haciendo que ambas mujeres se miraran sorprendidas.

–Decidido –susurró Emma al oído de la morena –Haremos el amor delante de Casandra.

Regina soltó una carcajada separándose para comenzar a recoger las pelotas.

Archie las miraba hipnotizado, no sabía que le asombraba más, si el gran poder que adquiría la magia cuando se unían, o el sonido de aquella carcajada que por primera vez escuchaba procedente de la garganta de la morena.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola de nuevo chicas :)**

**Para** empezar debo dar las gracias a paola-enigma por seguir comentando, por ser fiel seguidora del fic :). Cada comentario nos saca una sonrisa a mi novia y a mi :). Deseamos sigas comentando como hasta ahora. Un abrazo.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 12 PARTE 2**

Se habían tomado un breve descanso para comer y volvieron al trabajo. Archie proponía distintos ejercicios que ambas mujeres acometían sin replicar. Regina dominaba por completo su magia, las imágenes del baño de aquella mañana se habían sumado a las que ya poseía, y había conseguido mantener las pelotas levitando el doble de tiempo, pero algo seguía fallando, la magia era poderosa y rápida, cuando se trataba de hacer levitar las pelotas o crear barreras de defensa, pero respecto al ataque el asunto era más complicado.

Emma había mejorado muchísimo su control gracias a la ayuda de la morena, pero cuando se concentraba más profundamente aquel control volvía a desaparecer. Ambas estaban cansadas y preocupadas. Archie satisfecho por las grabaciones que había conseguido decidió darles el resto del día libre.

–Estudiaré todas las grabaciones y prepararé el trabajo para mañana –anunció, recogiendo el portátil y saliendo de la habitación.

Ya solas ambas se dejaron caer en el sofá con un suspiro, donde Emma se acomodó en los brazos de la morena, que en silencio comenzó a acariciarle con mimo la espalda.

–Regina, ¿Tú crees que tenemos posibilidades? –susurró Emma, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de aquellas caricias.

–Ummm –meditó unos segundos antes de contestar –Depende de cómo lleguen y cuanta gente les acompañen –comentó, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda. –Agláope es la reina del Reino de los Lagos, mi magia era superior a la suya, aunque ahora es distinta, posiblemente podamos vencerla sin problemas. Lo ideal sería convencerla para que se una a nosotras, también dependerá de si viene sola o trae compañía. El rey de Las Nubes es Nimbus, su mayor poder es la creación de tormentas y tornados que arrasan todo, es bastante peligroso pero tiene un carácter pacífico, creo que será el más fácil de convencer para que se una a nosotras, pero con él nunca se puede adivinar qué hará. Y como bien sabes la reina del Reino de las Llamas es Casandra, con ella tendremos que luchar porque su ambición no tiene límites, y nada la hará desistir de apoderarse o de destruir tu magia. Es la más poderosa y seguro que no vendrá sola –acarició con ternura el rostro de Emma, que había levantado la cabeza para mirarla asustada.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no vendrá sola? –preguntó

–Supongo que vendrá con su "familia" –continuó al ver los ojos interrogantes de la rubia – La magia de Casandra se ha ido intensificando a lo largo de los años, porque elegía niños y niñas con un alto potencial de magia, los llevaba a su castillo y los ponía a prueba, los que superaban las pruebas los convertía en parte de su familia, el resto eran eliminados. Casandra es la más poderosa de todos, y estoy segura que si alguno de sus "hijos" se acercaba al poder que ella tiene, se deshacía de ellos, pero algunos de los que conservó eran bastante fuertes. Necesitaríamos hablar con Nimbus o Agláope para saber qué ha ocurrido en estos años, pero si le ha sido tan fácil esclavizarlos debe ser porque su "familia" es más poderosa que nunca. –observó el rostro pensativo de la rubia unos segundos antes de continuar –Emma practicaremos para controlar la magia e intentaremos hacer que el Cygnus se complete, pero si llegado el momento no estamos preparadas ¿Aceptaras irte de Storybrooke? –preguntó, haciendo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos para negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

–Regina –contestó acariciando con suavidad la cara de la mujer –No necesito que me respondas pero piénsalo. ¿Tú aceptarías irte del pueblo y dejarme aquí si no tenemos posibilidades de vencer? –sonrió al ver como la morena bajaba los ojos derrotada –No sé qué nos depara el destino, si tendremos ese final feliz que deseamos o todo acabara pronto, pero hay algo que sí sé. Tú y yo estaremos juntas para enfrentarnos a lo que venga, ya sea una reina malvada como Casandra o un espectacular viaje a Disney World con nuestro hijo –rió divertida al ver la cara de espanto que ponía la mujer. –Poniéndonos serias –continuó, dejando un pequeño beso en la nariz de la morena –Si Casandra no viene sola. ¿No deberíamos avisar a la gente del pueblo? –al ver que la morena negaba con la cabeza insistió –¿Por qué? –

Regina le sonrió con tristeza sin dejar de negar con la cabeza.

–Porque no tienen a donde ir, si lo contamos cundirá el pánico y se marcharan del pueblo, y ya sabes qué ocurre si cruzan los límites. No es solo que las familias volverán a separarse, si no que ellos mismos se perderán al no tener recuerdos de su vida pasada, vagaran solos y perdidos por el mundo, eso sería más cruel que lo que les pueda ocurrir si se quedan.–Emma la interrumpió pensativa.

–Pero ¿No crees que eso es algo que deben decidir ellos?, muchos tienen hijos, pueden esconderlos en las minas o salir en barcos hasta que todo pase, algunos quizás quieran ayudar –al escuchar esto la morena negó con más energía.

–No, no, eso significaría que más gente moriría por mi causa, no puedo consentirlo Emma –dijo con angustia la mujer –Ya tengo demasiadas muertes y sufrimiento sobre mi conciencia. Si se mantienen al margen estoy segura de que Casandra no tomará represalias contra ellos. –miró con profundidad a los ojos claros suplicantes.

–Creo que están en su derecho a decidirlo Regina, si quieren pelear y mueren no será culpa tuya si no decisión de ellos, porque no lucharan por ti, si no por sus familias, además tendrán la oportunidad de poner a sus hijos a salvo, y de despedirse de sus seres queridos. Nosotras hemos puesto a salvo a Henry y hemos elegido quedarnos aquí juntas –besando con ternura los labios de la morena –Por favor, piénsalo. –al ver el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro que tanto amaba Emma, la atrajo a sus brazos acomodándola en su pecho.

–No se me da bien tratar con la gente –advirtió Regina con un suspiro.

–Yo estaré junto a ti –contestó Emma, con una sonrisa buscando los labios de la morena con los suyos para besarla profundamente.

–¿Interrumpo? –sonó una voz de hombre en la entrada, haciendo que ambas mujeres se separaran sobresaltadas dirigiendo hacia allí su mirada, el cuerpo de Regina se tensó al momento levantándose lentamente.

–Nimbus –susurró, provocando que Emma se levantará de golpe extendiendo sus manos.

–Tranquilas –pidió el hombre levantando sus manos en son de paz –Tan guapa como siempre Regina –avanzó con cuidado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Y veo que has buscado una compañera digna de ti –dijo, pasando sus ojos apreciativamente por el rostro y cuerpo de Emma.

Regina frunció el ceño al observar aquella mirada y adelantó un paso interponiéndose entre el hombre y Emma.

–¿Cómo nos has encontrado? –preguntó con tranquilidad, pero sin dejar de estar alerta un solo segundo.

–Seguir la magia es fácil y más si es una magia tan especial –contestó el hombre, que al pronunciar la última palabra volvió a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Emma con su mirada.

Regina enojada por el deseo que mostraban aquellos ojos se dirigió a él parándose justo enfrente.

–¿Y has venido para apoderarte de ella? –preguntó con dureza tensando todo su cuerpo.

–No, claro que no –rió el hombre intentando calmar los ánimos –Tú sola me puedes vencer, no quiero ni imaginar lo que me podríais hacer juntas –aseguró, sentándose en el filo de la mesa.

–¿Entonces? ¿Vienes a ayudar? –siguió preguntando la morena sin relajarse.

–No querida –admitió sin perder la sonrisa –Solo quería conocer a la maravillosa persona que es capaz de usar tan magnífica magia –aceptó, mirando a Emma ampliando la sonrisa. Esta a su vez no había dejado de observar al hombre, era alto y delgado, con una piel muy blanca y un pelo tan oscuro como la noche, de rostro agradable y sonrisa bonita, lo que más destacaba en su rostro eran unos profundos ojos azules, el tipo era muy atractivo y Emma no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Regina al observar el intercambio de sonrisas se tensó más mientras levantaba lentamente sus manos. Emma al verla dio unos pasos en su dirección apoyándole una mano en la espalda, para tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo que extendía la otra en dirección al hombre.

–Me llamo Emma –se presentó.

–Yo soy Nimbus –respondió tomando la mano de Emma entre las suyas e inclinándose para dejar un beso en ella.

–Es un placer conocerte Nimbus –aseguró la rubia mientras movía suavemente su otra mano sobre la espalda de la morena –Podríamos cenar juntos y así charlamos ¿No crees Regina? –preguntó mirando con intensidad a la otra mujer a los ojos, que comprendiendo lo que pretendía Emma aceptó relajándose un poco.

–Está bien pero a la más mínima tontería te convierto en sapo Nimbus –advirtió con dureza al hombre, que al escucharla soltó una carcajada.

–Tranquila mi reina, no te daré motivos para que me conviertas en tan viscoso animal –con un saltito se levantó de la mesa caminando hacia la puerta –¿Vamos? –preguntó divertido, manteniendo la puerta abierta permitiendo el paso de las mujeres.

***o***

Ya en la calle Regina eligió un discreto restaurante donde se acomodaron en una mesa medio escondida en una esquina. Emma junto a ella y Nimbus enfrente de las dos, tenía que reconocer que aquel hombre era encantador cuando se lo proponía. Tenía una conversación fluida y divertida, Emma a cada poco soltaba una carcajada con los comentarios que le hacía, y según trascurría la cena la morena se iba poniendo más y más tensa, solo la calidez de la mano de Emma que apoyaba sobre su muslo acariciándolo con suavidad, o que simplemente tomaba la suya de vez en cuando hacía que no explotara.

El coqueteo de Nimbus con la rubia era descarado, y esta o bien no se enteraba o lo aceptaba con normalidad, pero su relación era demasiado reciente, y la confianza de Regina no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para soportar ver, como alguien coqueteaba con la mujer a la que ella amaba y mucho menos si esa persona era Nimbus, el rey más famoso de los reinos por la cantidad de mujeres a las que había conquistado.

–Te encantaría mi castillo en las nubes –estaba diciendo en aquel momento Nimbus cuando Regina lo interrumpió.

–¿Casandra te ha dejado conservarlo? –preguntó con acidez

–Lo cierto es que no –admitió mirando con fijeza a los ojos de la morena –En el momento que los habitantes del Bosque Encantado desaparecieron junto a su reina, Casandra se presentó en mi castillo con toda su familia y me desalojó de allí –dijo con tranquilidad.

Regina al escucharlo bajo los ojos, avergonzada, su maldición no solo había afectado a los habitantes del Bosque Encantado, sino que había roto el precario equilibrio que todos los reinos tenían, el padecimiento de los habitantes de aquellos reinos también era responsabilidad suya. Nimbus al ver la reacción de la mujer alargó su mano tomando la de Regina con cariño.

–Tranquila mi reina, todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano Casandra se apoderaría de mi castillo, siempre le encantó –sin soltar la mano de la morena, se volvió con una sonrisa hacia la rubia.

–Emma tendrás que contarme tu secreto, llevo años intentando conquistar a Regina sin ningún resultado –al escuchar esto la rubia miró más detenidamente las manos que aún seguían unidas, y frunció sin darse cuenta la frente. Regina al observarlo soltó una carcajada relajándose, al parecer ella no era la única en la que aquel simpático descarado ocasionaba celos.

–No hay ningún secreto Nimbus –dijo, soltando la mano del hombre para tomar la de la rubia y apretarla cariñosamente –El Cygnus nos eligió –comentó, observando la reacción del hombre.

–¿El Cygnus? –preguntó este incrédulo, mirando más detenidamente a ambas mujeres.

–Así es querido amigo –aceptó Regina sin dejar de mirarlo –Y ahora la pregunta es…¿Te unirás a nosotras para recuperar tu hogar?. –

–El Cygnus –susurraba el hombre abstraído en sus pensamientos –Ahora entiendo porque nos llegó el aviso del uso de la magia, no era cualquier magia la que se estaba usando, sino el comienzo de una nueva era en el mundo mágico –meditaba en voz alta, al llegar a una conclusión en sus pensamientos levantó la cabeza mirando a Regina, asustado y esperanzado al mismo tiempo –Casandra también recibió el aviso, y estoy seguro de que ella sabe que lo ha provocado. –advirtió recuperando su sonrisa

–Posiblemente –aceptó la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–¿Tu crees que tiene posibilidades? –preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a Emma, mientras guiñaba un ojo a la morena.

–No, tiene demasiado carácter –aseguró Regina soltando una carcajada apretando con cariño la mano de la rubia, que cansada de no entender lo que hablaban los interrumpió.

–¿Podeis dejar el coqueteo para otro momento y explicarme de qué habláis? –preguntó molesta

–¿Ves lo que te decía sobre el carácter? –dijo Regina al hombre soltando una carcajada, que rápidamente fue coreada por otra de él provocando que Emma resoplara de enojo.

–A ver linda –comenzó a explicar Nimbus –Parece que eres algo nueva en esto de la magia, pero debes saber que un buen mago puede apoderarse de cualquier magia, matando a su poseedor. Excepto con el Cygnus, porque no es una magia corriente, sino que se activa cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran –Emma asentía con la cabeza atenta a las explicaciones.

–Eso quiere decir que Casandra solo tiene dos opciones, la primera y más evidente matarte, pero con tu muerte vuestra magia desaparecería. La conocemos lo suficiente para saber que no dejará pasar así como así la oportunidad de apoderarse de una magia tan poderosa, por lo que es muy probable que intente la segunda opción, romper el Cygnus existente para crear uno nuevo, donde una de las almas sea la suya. Te hechizará para que te enamores de ella y engañará a tu alma para que la reconozca como su alma gemela, de esa forma se apoderaría del Cygnus y para ello el primer paso es... matarte a ti –concluyó, mirando a Regina que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

–¿Tu sabías que Casandra intentará matarte? –preguntó, mirando acusadoramente a la morena, que le acarició con dulzura el rostro mientras asentía con la cabeza.

–Justo eso nos dará la oportunidad de vencerla –dijo intentando tranquilizar a la rubia que no había aceptado muy bien la confesión. –Si Casandra llegara dispuesta a matarnos, tendríamos pocas posibilidades, pero el hecho de que te quiera viva nos da la oportunidad de luchar contra ella –aseguró apretando la mano de Emma entre las suyas.

–Pero te quiere muerta a ti –seguía diciendo la rubia, a la que aquella confesión parecía haber derrumbado un edificio sobre sus hombros –Tenemos que hablar con Archie, para cambiar las prácticas –Regina al escucharla negó con la cabeza.

–Archie ya lo sabe, las prácticas están bien como están –preocupada vio como los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Me habéis mentido –acusó esta, mirándola con ojos llorosos, pero llenos de rabia – Me habéis hecho creer que lucharemos juntas contra Casandra cuando tú… cuando tú... –de repente levantó los ojos mirando fijamente a la morena –Tienes que irte del pueblo, de esa forma Casandra no podrá matarte y nunca podrá romper el Cygnus –aseguró convencida.

–¿Y dejarte a ti en su poder? –preguntó Regina con dulzura, mientras negaba con la cabeza –Juntas Emma, recuérdalo, pase lo que pase será estando juntas –advirtió con cariño –Tú magia me protegerá, no debes preocuparte por eso, lo que debe preocuparnos es el ataque, por eso debemos seguir con las prácticas –al escuchar lo de la protección Emma se tranquilizó un poco, era cierto que la protección era su poder más fuerte, quizás lograra mantener a salvo a Regina.

–¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que hagamos lo que hagamos será juntas? –preguntó la rubia más tranquila

–Lo prometo –aceptó la morena acariciándole la cara con ternura.

Nimbus las observaba en silencio, ambas mujeres se habían olvidado de su presencia y aunque eso molestaba un poco a su ego, tenía que reconocer que envidiaba aquel amor que tan claramente veía en la pareja, por su conversación entendió cuál era el problema, al parecer Emma no dominaba bien la poderosa magia que poseía.

–No puedo estar junto a vosotras en el enfrentamiento con Casandra porque mi pueblo lo pagaría caro, pero si puedo ayudaros con esas prácticas de las que habláis –dijo sacando a las mujeres de su aislamiento para mirarlo sorprendida.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó a su vez Regina mirándolo seria.

–Sí, es en serio –contestó sonriente a la rubia para volverse a mirar a la morena –Ummm ¿Por qué? Por varios motivos, porque mi castillo es demasiado hermoso para que un ser inmundo como Casandra lo disfrute, porque quiero que las reinas de la nueva era en la magia me estén agradecidas, o simplemente porque quiero disfrutar de la compañía de dos mujeres hermosas –se encogió de hombros sonriente –¿Qué importa el motivo? Lo que importa es que creo que mis habilidades pueden veniros muy bien –aseguró convencido.

Regina lo miró pensativa, el Cygnus era demasiado valioso para que cualquier mago lo despreciara, posiblemente aquel era el motivo de Nimbus, ofrecer su ayuda para ver si tenía la oportunidad de romperlo y crearlo con él como protagonista, la morena no se fiaba de aquel hombre, pero al mirar la cara esperanzada de Emma supo que debía aceptar aquella oferta, era la mejor oportunidad que podían tener para vencer a Casandra, y ella debía confiar que el amor que la rubia le profesaba no era algo tan simple de romper.

–Mañana a las 10:00 am en el salón donde nos has encontrado hoy –aceptó levantándose.

Emma se levantó también despidiéndose de Nimbus, para después tomar la mano de Regina y salir juntas del restaurante. Hicieron el trayecto hasta la casa en silencio, también en silencio se arreglaron para ir a la cama, tenían muchas cosas que decirse pero estaban cansadas y con miles de pensamientos e ideas en sus cabezas. En aquel momento lo único que las dos mujeres necesitaban era sentir la cercanía de la otra, y abrazándose con fuerza se transmitieron el consuelo que necesitaban.

–Dulces sueños –susurró Regina dejando un beso en los labios de Emma

**–****Dulces sueños –respondió al beso para acurrucarse en aquellos brazos que tan segura le hacían sentir.**


	17. Chapter 17

Saludos a todas :)

Sólo diré que en compensación por la tardanza nada justificable, les dejaré dos capítulos.

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 13**

Al despertar se encontró una vez más sola en la cama, preguntándose ¿Cuándo dormía Regina?. Bajó en pijama a buscarla, el olor a café de la cocina la atrajo pero resistiéndose se dirigió al despacho donde sabía encontraría a la mujer. Efectivamente allí estaba, Emma suspiró decepcionada al ver que ya estaba totalmente arreglada, le hubiera gustado repetir el baño juntas, pero parecía que la morena tenía otros planes, nada más escucharla levantó la cabeza de un montón de papeles que revisaba.

–Buenos días –saludó con una sonrisa –Estaba a punto de subir a despertarte. Se me ha ocurrido una idea, llamé a Archie y a Nimbus para cambiar el lugar de la reunión, tienes una hora para desayunar y arreglarte –le comentó, mientras Emma se acercaba a ella.

–Buenos y atareados días por lo que veo –dijo –Debes saber que no pienso hacer nada hoy, hasta que me des los buenos días como corresponde –agregó con una sonrisa.

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa y tomándola de la mano la atrajo, al mismo tiempo que echaba hacia atrás su silla, hizo que la rubia se sentara en sus piernas y abrazándola la miró sonriente.

–Umm entonces tendré que darte los buenos días muy bien, porque tenemos mucho que hacer hoy –metiendo sus manos bajo la blusa del pijama comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, mientras le daba pequeños besos en la barbilla.

–Tendrás que esmerarte si quieres que trabaje tanto como parece que tienes en mente –avisó, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la morena, que había subido por su cara y ahora dejaba los besos cerca de los labios.

–Tranquila me esmeraré para que tengas muchas energías hoy –aseguró la morena que tocó levemente los labios de la rubia con su lengua.

Emma al sentirla intentó atraparla, pero Regina fue rápida escondiéndola para volver a pasarla una vez más por aquellos deliciosos labios.

–Regina –se quejó suavemente Emma al fallar nuevamente en su intento de atrapar aquella lengua.

Sonriendo volvió a dejar pequeños besos por toda la cara de la rubia, que metió sus manos en el pelo moreno atrayendo la cabeza para impedirle el movimiento, y así pudo atrapar aquellos labios con los suyos. Soltando un suspiro de placer comenzó a acariciarlos con su lengua, y en cuanto la escurridiza lengua de la morena asomó la atrapó saboreándola con deleite.

Lentamente, sin prisas, se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento, las lenguas se movían al unisonó, el abrazo se hacía más estrecho y los corazones se alteraban. Cuando por fin separaron sus labios una sonrisa adornaba ambos rostros.

–Esto si son unos buenos días como es debido –dijo Emma, haciendo reír a la morena –Acompáñame y me cuentas tus planes mientras desayuno –agregó levantándose.

Regina miró un momento los papeles sobre su mesa, pero sacudiendo la cabeza asintió mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

–Me vendrá bien otro café –dijo poniéndose de pie para seguir a la rubia camino de la cocina.

Regina sirvió los cafés, mientras Emma ponía unas rebanadas de pan a calentar, ya sentadas en la mesa la morena comenzó a contar sus planes.

–Supongo que tú también habrás notado que el Cygnus es cada vez más fuerte, aunque aún no está completo –Emma asintió en silencio –Pero seguimos teniendo el mismo problema a la hora de atacar –al llegar a este punto la rubia la interrumpió.

–Regina ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que no sea una magia de ataque? –preguntó preocupada.

–Sí –aceptó con un suspiro –Los sentimientos que impulsan el Cygnus son demasiado nobles como para ser usados en atacar, su misión es proteger, por eso en ese sentido es tan poderoso. ¿Recuerdas el día que derretiste la vela? –al ver que la rubia afirmaba con la cabeza siguió –Aquella vez es la única en la que he visto que el Cygnus atacara, pero al pensarlo bien no creo que fuera un ataque precisamente, quizás es otro sistema de defensa, tu no atacaste a la vela sino que me protegiste de ella. -Por lo que creo que la manera en la que conseguiremos que ataques a Casandra, es si es la única opción que tienes para protegerme. –Emma volvió a interrumpirla.

–Espera, espera, no estarás diciendo que vas a ponerte como cebo para hacer reaccionar al Cygnus ¿No? –dijo totalmente alarmada.

–Creo que puede funcionar –aseguró la morena cogiéndole las manos apretándolas con cariño.

–No, no –se opuso la rubia decidida –Es demasiado peligroso, debemos buscar otra solución. –al ver que la morena negaba la miró suplicante –Por favor Regina, no me puedes hacer esto, puedo bloquearme, ponerme nerviosa, pueden pasar mil cosas, yo no sé cómo derretí aquella vela, ¿Qué pasaría si no consigo atacar a Casandra?. –

Regina al ver lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo la silencio con un dulce beso.

–Estoy segura de que funcionará, pero no te pongas nerviosa, lo dejaremos como última opción, antes pondremos en práctica otra idea que he tenido –al escucharla la rubia la miró ansiosa.

–Es sobre la oferta de Nimbus –dudó un momento antes de continuar –Emma tú sabes que Nimbus no ofreció su ayuda desinteresadamente ¿No? –La rubia la miró extrañada al escuchar esto –Él piensa que si está cerca de ti conseguirá que te enamores de él –añadió haciendo que los ojos de la otra mujer se abrieran de sorpresa.

–¿En serio? –preguntó divertida

–En serio –aseguró la morena –El Cygnus es una magia demasiado poderosa como para que ningún mago la deje pasar sin intentar apoderarse de ella, harán lo que sea para hacerla suya –al escucharla los ojos de Emma se apagaron de tristeza.

–¿Tú también? –susurró bajando la mirada.

–¿Yo? –preguntó sorprendida Regina, que no sabía por dónde andaban los pensamientos de la rubia.

–Según dices ningún mago dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Tú eres una maga poderosa, ¿Ese es el motivo de que estés conmigo? –le preguntó de golpe levantando la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los de la morena.

Regina al escucharla quedó muda de la impresión, al comprender lo que Emma estaba pensando, sintió como una súbita rabia inundaba su cuerpo y estaba a punto de darle una mala respuesta, cuando miró más atentamente aquellos ojos claros en los que tan fácil le era leer. Preocupación, miedo, tristeza y soledad, aquella soledad que había impactado el alma de Regina la primera vez que la percibió y lo hizo cambiar todo.

–Emma –susurró agarrando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas –Tú y yo estamos juntas antes de que supiéramos nada del Cygnus, en realidad para nosotras supone más una maldición que una bendición. Sé que como maga debería ansiarlo, pero desde aquel día que nos besamos en el despacho no pienso como maga, sino como una mujer que desea tener una familia, una mujer que quiere su final feliz, con Henry y contigo. –Emma al escucharla rompió a llorar y Regina la atrajo a sus brazos volviendo a sentarla en sus piernas.

–Perdóname –suplicó la rubia escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la morena.

–Tranquila –susurró acariciándole suavemente la espalda esperando que se calmara –Es lógico que tengas dudas, mi pasado no es precisamente una buena referencia –admitió apenada.

–No –contestó con rapidez la rubia levantando la cabeza –Esto no tiene que ver con tu pasado, sino con el mío –aseguró acariciando el rostro triste de la morena –Eres tan maravillosa que todo el tiempo me pregunto porque estás conmigo, y tengo miedo a que me dejes. –admitió avergonzada.

–Emma no hay nada ni nadie en este mundo que pueda separarme de ti, solo tú podrás alejarte si algún día lo decides. –aseguró acercando sus labios a los de la rubia.

–Entonces me tendrás que soportar toda la vida porque no pienso alejarme de ti –confesó antes de apoderarse de aquellos labios que tanto adoraba.

Se besaron durante unos minutos hasta que Regina se separó para preguntar.

–¿Entonces no tengo que preocuparme por las intenciones de Nimbus? –

Emma sonrió encantada al detectar un atisbo de celos en aquella pregunta.

–Nimbus es divertido y me hace reír a pesar de lo complicada que es la situación, pero no debes preocuparte en absoluto por sus intenciones, porque no tiene ni una sola posibilidad de que me enamore de él –rio encantada al ver como los ojos de la morena brillaban al escuchar sus palabras.

Se dedicaron a besarse y acariciarse un rato, hasta que Regina sorprendida miró la hora.

–Dios, ya deberíamos estar en el claro del bosque –Emma se levantó de sus piernas con una risita y subió corriendo a prepararse, mientras la morena llamaba a Archie para disculparse por el retraso.

***o****

Cuando llegaron al claro del bosque Archie y Nimbus charlaban tranquilamente.

–Buenos días –saludaron las dos a la vez.

–Buenos días –contestó Archie

–Buenos días –dijo Nimbus mirando la sonrisa que ambas tenían –Parece que habéis tenido un buen despertar –comentó burlón.

–Corto pero intenso –admitió Emma con una sonrisa, provocando que Nimbus levantara una ceja preguntándose a qué se refería mientras Regina reía encantada.

–Hemos pensado que el Cygnus no sirve para atacar –anunció la morena poniéndose seria.

–Por lo que he podido ver en las grabaciones estoy de acuerdo –aceptó Archie.

Nimbus escuchaba en silencio un poco decepcionado, era cierto que nadie había visto en acción un Cygnus, pero se suponía que era la magia más poderosa del universo. ¿De qué servía aquella magia si no valía para atacar a tus enemigos?

–Se me ha ocurrido que si no podemos atacar por nosotras mismas si podemos crear algo que lo haga en nuestro lugar –explicó Regina, haciendo que Nimbus la mirara admirado al tiempo que susurraba.

–Un tornado. –

–Así es amigo mío, y ahí es donde entras tú –sonrió tomando la mano de la rubia apretándola con cariño. –Quiero que enseñes a Emma a convocar y controlar un tornado. –pidió con una sonrisa.

–¿A Emma? –preguntó el hombre desconcertado –Tú sabes hacerlo tan bien como yo. –añadió galante.

–No tan bien como tú –correspondió a la galantería la morena –Pero me arreglo bien con el ataque, mientras que Emma necesita justo practicar eso –animó con la mirada a Emma para que se acercara al hombre, que aún desconcertado se preguntaba por qué Regina no la enseña ella misma, pero dándose cuenta de que aquello suponía una oportunidad de tener un rato para él solo a la rubia, avanzó a su encuentro encantado.

Regina se apartó hablando con Archie y al rato comenzó a practicar con unas burbujas de protección.

Nimbus se situó a espaldas de la rubia.

–Cierra los ojos –pidió mientras apoyaba una mano en la cintura de la mujer.

Emma notaba aquella cercanía y la mano en su cintura, sonrió pensando en la conversación de hacia un rato con Regina. La morena no se había equivocado sobre las intenciones de aquel hombre, al verla a lo lejos convocando burbujas cerró los ojos trayendo a su mente aquellas palabras.

"Emma no hay nada ni nadie en este mundo que pueda separarme de ti"

No, pensó la rubia decidida, haría cualquier cosa por conservar a Regina a su lado, ni Nimbus, ni Casandra podría separarlas.

–¿Notas el aire a tu alrededor? –preguntaba en aquel momento Nimbus

–Sí –contestó Emma sintiendo la brisa que le acariciaba el rostro.

–¿Notas como la magia recorreré tú cuerpo? –volvió a preguntar el hombre

–Sí –contestó una vez más Emma.

–Haz que pare –pidió Nimbus acercando sus labios al oído de la mujer.

–¿Cómo lo hago? –preguntó esta vez la rubia

–Solo concéntrate en tú cuerpo, en la magia que lo recorre, ordénale que pare –susurró a su oído.

Emma se concentró como le pedía, sentía la magia recorrer con rapidez todo su cuerpo, mentalmente le pidió que parara y asombrada notó como la velocidad iba disminuyendo hasta que lentamente se quedó parada, aún podía sentirla vibrar dentro de ella pero totalmente quieta.

–Bien –sonrió complacido Nimbus

–¿Cómo sabes que la he parado? –preguntó Emma aún concentrada con los ojos cerrados.

–Porque has parado el aire que corre a tu alrededor –dijo el hombre sin darle importancia.

Emma se concentró en el exterior por unos segundos, era verdad, ya no sentía la brisa acariciar su rostro ni el sonido del aire a su alrededor.

–Ahora comienza a moverla, pero no dejes que recorra tu cuerpo libremente, sino en círculos, formando un tornado –pidió de nuevo Nimbus acercando su cuerpo más.

Emma hizo lo que el hombre le pedía, y lentamente su magia comenzó a moverse de nuevo, con torpeza al principio pero cogiendo seguridad según los círculos se iban formando. Poco a poco los propios círculos tomaron impulso y la rubia no necesitó esforzarse para que la magia girara de aquella forma, relajada al comprobar que no necesitaba estar ya tan concentrada abrió los ojos, y alucinada vio como alrededor de ella y Nimbus el aire giraba sin parar formando un tornado dejándolos a ellos en el centro.

–Más rápido –pidió el hombre, y con una sonrisa Emma lo hizo ir más rápido.

–Más lento –volvió a pedir y una vez más, la mujer trasmitió la orden a su magia que sin tardanza la ejecutó.

Habían elegido aquel claro para las prácticas para poder hacer los tornados sin causar daños, pero todos podían apreciar como aquél tornado arrastraba las hojas sueltas del suelo, y como las ramas de los árboles más cercanos se arqueaban siguiendo el ritmo del viento. Emma estaba totalmente relajada, no necesita hacer nada una vez que la magia había empezado a girar, era realmente fácil y por primera vez desde que supo que tenía magia la rubia se sintió poderosa. Podía controlar su magia, quizás no para atacar ni para crear aquellas burbujas que tan fácilmente creaba Regina, pero podía crear un tornado y controlarlo. Sintiéndose pletórica se recostó en el cuerpo de hombre disfrutando del espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos. Y fue justo en ese momento cuando ocurrió, miles de haz de luz azulada comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de la rubia, haciendo que Nimbus se separara asombrado olvidando por un momento sus intenciones de conquista, la magia libre se fundió con el aire que giraba alrededor de ellos, el tornado dobló su tamaño, tanto a lo alto como a lo ancho pero lo más curioso era que aunque se podía observar como el aire, ahora de color azul, seguía girando sin parar nada fuera ni dentro del tornado recibía aquel movimiento, las hojas cayeron al suelo mansamente y las ramas de los árboles volvieron a su posición normal.

Emma y Nimbus lo miraban todo sin salir de su asombro, mientras que Regina que no había apartado los ojos de la pareja ni un minuto comenzaba a correr acercándose mientras gritaba.

–Párala Nimbus, párala –pedía a gritos en el exterior del tornado. Archie se había acercado con ella, hipnotizado acercó una mano a aquella pared azul en movimiento, una descarga lo lanzó a metros de distancia.

Emma y Nimbus se miraron al ver volar al hombre por los aires, que Regina había comenzado a atender sin dejar de gritar.

–Nimbus páralo –volvió a pedir, pero Nimbus estaba demasiado extasiado como para entenderla y como hechizado acercó su mano a la pared interior del tornado, una luz azul la cubrió al momento y fue recorriendo su brazo hasta su hombro.

Emma tampoco había entendido lo que Regina decía, parecía que aquellas paredes impedían que el sonido se desplazara bien, pero si había captado el pánico que tenía la voz de la morena, y fue sentir aquel pánico en Regina la que la sacó del trance en el que estaba, reaccionando tiró de la mano de Nimbus sacándolo de la pared y cerrando los ojos se concentró para parar el tornado. La magia giraba con rapidez y aunque aún la sentía dentro de su cuerpo, la mayor parte estaba mezclada con el aire en el exterior, apretando los dientes Emma le ordenó a la magia que volviera a entrar en ella, la magia no se hizo repetir la orden y con velocidad dejó las paredes del tornado para retornar al cuerpo de Emma, que sintió como si mil alfileres se le clavaran en la piel al entrar tal cantidad de magia atropelladamente en su corriente sanguínea. Con los ojos llorosos y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, la rubia hizo un último esfuerzo mental para pedirle a la magia que dejara de girar, al sentir como poco a poco el movimiento cesaba suspiró aliviada cayendo desmayada al suelo.

Al volver del mundo de los sueños lo primero que notó fue unos labios sobre los suyos, y las palabras angustiadas de Regina que estaba inclinada sobre ella.

–Emma vuelve, vuelve, has prometido que no me dejaras sola –decía la morena mientras le acariciaba con dulzura el rostro.

–Y no lo haré –susurró la rubia, notando el sabor de la sangre en su boca –¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó incorporándose.

Regina al verla despierta e incorporándose la abrazó con fuerza.

–Que Nimbus es idiota –escupió mirando con ojos amenazadores al hombre que aún parecía en trance.

Archie alargó un botellín de agua a la rubia, que lo aceptó agradecida mirando con preocupación al psicólogo

–Archie ¿Estás bien? –preguntó antes de tomar un trago para enjuagarse la boca.

–Sí, creo que Regina nos ha salvado hoy a los tres –admitió el hombre, mirando con admiración a la morena que no lo oía concentrada en Emma, al ver como esta escupía el agua llena de sangre se levantó con rapidez.

–Tenemos que llevarte al hospital –anunció alargando su mano para ayudar a la mujer a levantarse.

–¿Al hospital? Pero si estoy bien –aseguró Emma levantándose para abrazar a la mujer, por un lado porque extrañaba sus brazos, por otro para evitar el temblor que sus piernas tenían.

–No, tú cuerpo ha sufrido una fuerte carga de magia, debemos comprobar que no hay ningún daño –contestó Regina dispuesta a llevarla a una revisión.

–Mi cuerpo no ha sufrido nada que un baño relajante y unos mimos no puedan curar –le dijo mirándola con picardía. –Llévame a casa –pidió mimosa.

–Emma –comenzó a protestar pero la rubia no la dejó continuar, acercándose le susurró al oído.

–Quiero estar sola contigo, sin magia, sin preocupaciones, solo tú y yo, aún tienes una promesa pendiente –dijo sonriente

–Pero Emma –intentó oponerse.

–Regina si vamos al hospital perderemos todo el día, no sabemos cuándo llegará Casandra. Por favor, solo quiero una tarde tranquila para nosotras –al notar que la morena comenzaba a ceder continuó. –Podrás vigilarme y si vemos algo raro iremos corriendo al hospital –añadió para convencerla

–Está bien –aceptó la morena a la que le costaba mucho trabajo negarle nada a la rubia. –Pero a la mínima vamos al hospital –advirtió.

–Trato hecho –dijo Emma, separándose para comprobar que sus piernas ya no temblaban. –¿Y ahora me contaras que ha pasado? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–No, eso lo dejaremos para mañana. Archie dejo una cámara colgada de un árbol grabando, comprobaremos que grabó y lo discutiremos todos juntos. –Mirando a los dos hombres –¿De acuerdo? –

Ambos aceptaron en silencio, y mientras las chicas se dirigían a su coche ellos recogieron la cámara y se encaminaron al de Archie.

–Te invito a una copa chico –ofreció el psicólogo a Nimbus que aún parecía ausente.

–Sí, creo que me vendría genial –aceptó este observando la cámara –Podríamos ver que hay ahí ¿No? –preguntó señalándola.

–Vamos a mi casa compañero –dijo Archie poniéndose al volante.


	18. Chapter 18

**Por acá lo prometido, el segundo capítulo compensatorio. Segur**a queeste en particular les gustara ;)

******CAPÍTULO 18**

******MISIÓN AGAPORNI DÍA 13 PARTE 2**

Cuando llegaron a casa Emma subió directamente al baño mientras Regina preparaba algo de comer. Se desnudó mirándose en el espejo preocupada, en los costados tenía un par de moretones, también observó varios por los muslos pero respiro más tranquila al tocarlos y notar que no le producían dolor. En todo su cuerpo se apreciaban diminutos puntos rojos como si de alguna enfermedad se trataran, pero Emma sabía que no era ninguna enfermedad sino la rotura de numerosos capilares, ese era el dolor que había sentido cuando la magia retorno a su cuerpo.

Pensativa se metió en la ducha, no sabía si contárselo a Regina, por un lado quería hacerlo, pero conocía lo suficiente a la morena para saber que no la volvería a dejar crear un tornado, y Emma no sabía a ciencia cierta porqué, pero presentía que aquella era la solución que tanto estaban buscando.

Se frotó con fuerza el cuerpo dejándolo con un tono rojizo, al menos disimulaba los puntos rojos, aunque los moretones no se podían disfrazar, la única esperanza era que la morena no los viera, necesitaba tiempo para pensar cómo actuar con aquel asunto, y sobre todo necesitaba una explicación de lo que había sucedido. Tenía que esperar al día siguiente para decidir si compartía aquello con Regina o no.

Decidida se puso el pijama y bajo a la cocina de la que salía un agradable olor.

–Me muero de hambre –dijo abrazando a la mujer por la espalda.

–A la pasta le quedan 5 minutos –avisó la morena apagando el fuego de la salsa. –Vigílala y pon la mesa mientras me doy una ducha rápida –pidió, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para a continuación subir las escaleras.

Veinte minutos después ambas mujeres estaban en la mesa comiendo. Regina observaba en silencio a Emma que comía con verdadero apetito.

–Emma sabes lo que es la energía vital ¿No? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

–Claro –contestó la rubia sin dejar de masticar. –Es eso del chi ¿No?. –

–Energía vital, Chi, Qi. Tiene diferentes nombres según la cultura a la que pertenezca. Pero en resumidas cuenta es lo mismo, es la energía que da vida a los seres, si un ser se queda sin esa energía moriría ––aceptó Regina sin dejar de observar a Emma –En los seres mágicos nuestra energía vital está en nuestra magia, y hoy tú estuviste cerca de dejar salir toda tú magia de tú cuerpo, eso hubiera significado quedarte sin energía vital, lo que hubiera ocasionado tu muerte –informó con serenidad sin dejar de observar a la rubia que dejó de comer para mirarla sorprendida.

–Creí que hablaríamos de lo ocurrido hoy mañana –dijo con tranquilidad volviendo a comer.

–Así es –aceptó la morena –Pero quiero que entiendas lo que ha ocurrido, para que cuando mañana anuncie que no volverás a convocar un tornado comprendas mis motivos. –dijo esperando la reacción de la rubia que no se hizo de rogar.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó enojada pero al ver la preocupación en los ojos de la otra mujer cambió el tono –No puedes hacer eso Regina, por primera vez he controlado la magia, sé que hemos tenido problemas pero lo podemos solucionar –agarró las manos de la mujer –Por favor –suplicó al ver la firmeza en los ojos marrones.

–Emma –suspiró apretando con cariño aquellas manos entre las suyas –Hoy has estado a punto de morir en dos ocasiones, la primera al dejar que tanta magia saliera de tú cuerpo, y la segunda al hacer que entrara de nuevo tan precipitadamente. Que la magia haya entrado en tú cuerpo de esa forma, tiene los mismos efectos que los de una emersión en la que subes tan rápido que no permites la descompresión –soltó una de sus manos para pasarla cariñosamente por el rostro de la rubia, que la miraba con enojo. –Prefiero que te enojes conmigo a perderte –dijo levantándose dando por terminada la conversación.

Emma la contempló en silencio, sabía que nada haría cambiar de opinión a Regina en aquellos momentos, pero presentía que en el tornado estaba la solución que necesitaban, pensó contárselo a Regina pero ¿Cómo contar algo que ni ella misma entendía?. Resignada decidió esperar el momento oportuno. Levantándose se acercó a la cafetera para ponerla en marcha.

–¿El café en el salón? –preguntó con una sonrisa, dejando sorprendida a la morena que estaba esperando una discusión.

–¿No vas a discutir? –comentó extrañada

–¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de convencerte? –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

–No –respondió seria.

– ¿Para qué discutir entonces? –dijo Emma acercándose para abrazarla –Quiero esta tarde para nosotras, sin magia, sin preocupaciones y desde luego sin discusiones –poniendo la mano bajo la barbilla de la morena, le levantó la cara para apoderarse de sus labios. Regina suspiró correspondiendo al beso, sabía que Emma no se iba a rendir fácilmente, y que aquella cabecita rubia debía estar maquinando algún plan para convencerla, pero ella también quería disfrutar de una tarde tranquila así que decidió dejar el tema, y se concentró en aquellos labios que tan rico sabían.

Habían tomado el café en el salón donde pusieron una película, pero ninguna de las dos le hacía caso a la pantalla. Se habían acomodado en el sofá y se dedicaban a besarse y acariciarse con ternura, cada una estaba concentrada en memorizar con sus manos el cuerpo de la otra. Unas gruesas nubes habían cubierto el cielo y la luz se fue apagando en el salón, quedando solo iluminado por la tenue luz que daba la pantalla del televisor, y los reflejos anaranjados de la chimenea que un rato antes habían encendido. Regina intentó levantarse para encender la lámpara, pero Emma se lo impidió abrazándola.

–Me gusta cómo te ves con esta luz –explicó la rubia, mientras deslizaba sus labios por el cuello de la morena.

Regina aceptó con una sonrisa, mientras metía sus manos bajo la blusa del pijama para acariciarle la espalda.

Emma bajó sus labios por la garganta de la morena, mientras sus manos se entretenían desabrochando los botones de la camisa, dejando el camino libre a los labios que sin prisas iban recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel expuesta. Una vez desabotonada la blusa la deslizó con suavidad por los hombros de la morena, dejándola caer a su espalda, con lentitud paso su lengua por el canalillo mientras sus manos pasaban a la espalda de la morena para desabrochar el sujetador con bastante destreza.

Libre del sujetador empujó con suavidad a la morena para que se recostara en el sofá, acomodándose sobre ella sin dejar de pasar sus labios por cualquier zona de piel que quedaba al alcance.

Regina suspiraba dejándola hacer mientras sus manos seguían acariciándole la espalda.

Emma bajó sus manos por el abdomen de la morena acariciándolo hasta el cinturón que desabrocho con rapidez, perdiendo unos minutos en el botón que se resistía a soltarse.

–Debiste ponerte el camisón –se quejó haciendo reír a la morena, que acercó un segundo sus manos para ayudarla con el conflictivo botón.

Bajar la cremallera fue bastante fácil y más aún deslizar los pantalones por los torneados muslos con la ayuda de Regina, que incorporó lo suficiente el trasero para que Emma los sacará junto a la ropa interior.

Con rapidez se deshizo de su propia ropa tumbándose a continuación sobre la morena que acercó sus labios para besarla con intensidad. Las manos de Emma recorrían el esbelto cuerpo de Regina provocando que la respiración de la mujer comenzará a descontrolarse. Acomodándose entre las piernas de la morena, Emma comenzó a mover rítmicamente su pelvis, mientras sus labios bajaban hasta los pezones de los que se apoderó chupándolos con ganas, para después agarrarlo con suavidad con los dientes, lo que provocó que el cuerpo de de Regina se tensara soltando un gemido.

Sin dejar de besar, lamer y morder tiernamente los senos de la mujer una de las manos de Emma bajó por el vientre abriéndose paso entre el cuerpo de ambas, con cuidado separó los labios inferiores hasta llegar al clítoris que comenzó a masajear lentamente.

Regina gemía con suavidad metiendo sus manos en el pelo rubio apretando aquella cabeza contra sus senos, que Emma en ningún momento dejaba de saborear atenta a todas las reacciones del cuerpo de la mujer, que le iban dictando la velocidad o intensidad que tenía que aplicar con sus dedos, al notar la gran humedad que comenzó a formarse en la parte íntima de la morena, Emma levantó un segundo su cabeza para fijar sus ojos en los marrones que la miraban empañados de deseo, y así mirándola bajo su mano un poco más hasta que sus dedos encontraron la cavidad, donde con lentitud se introdujeron haciendo que el cuerpo de Regina se arqueara de placer y un largo gemido saliera de sus labios.

Titubeantes al principio pero ganando seguridad al sentir las reacciones de la morena, Emma fue moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella, en círculos, hacia afuera y hacia dentro, de nuevo en círculos, probando cada una de las posibilidades y atenta a las reacciones de Regina hasta encontrar el movimiento exacto para proporcionarle el mayor placer posible.

Regina con la respiración alterada, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar de placer atrajo el rostro de Emma hacia ella para apoderarse de su boca, besándola con pasión e intensidad y acallando de aquella forma los gritos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. Emma sintiendo el control que tenía en aquellos momentos sobre la morena, incrementó el movimiento de sus dedos y ayudándose de su propia pierna dio más fuerza al movimiento, hasta que por fin Regina abandonó sus labios para soltar aquel grito de placer que Emma ansiaba escuchar.

Con una gran sonrisa y sudorosa por el movimiento, Emma se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la morena que aún con la respiración alterada la abrazó con fuerza escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

–Dame unos minutos que me recupere para responder a esto –susurró en su oído a lo que Emma respondió con una risa.

–Aún no he acabado contigo –aseguró levantando sus manos para aprisionar las de la morena. –Serás mía durante toda la tarde –advirtió dándole un pequeño beso para a continuación bajar su cabeza por la garganta, hasta el pecho donde fue dejando un rastro de besos, bajando hasta el estómago donde se entretuvo un rato jugando con su lengua en el ombligo de Regina que a duras penas lograba respirar.

–Emma –suplicó en un susurro

–¿Si? –contestó la rubia con una sonrisa, volviendo a marcar el camino por el estómago de la morena con sus labios.

–Yo también quiero –pidió la morena

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó divertida subiendo su rostro hasta el de la otra mujer para besarla con pasión.

–Saborearte –murmuró Regina entre los labios de la rubia que se estremeció de deseo al oírla. Momento que aprovechó Regina para empujarla con suavidad, incorporándose en el sofá quedando sentada con Emma sobre sus piernas apoyada con sus rodillas en el sofá a cada lado de los muslos de la morena.

Regina libre de las manos que la sujetaban comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras sus labios se apoderaban del cuello de la rubia.

–Eyy eso no vale –protestó con una sonrisa enterrando sus manos en el pelo moreno.

Regina no respondió concentrada en bajar sus labios por la garganta de la rubia hasta su pecho, donde tranquilamente se dispuso a saborearla tal como deseaba. Mientras sus manos bajaban por la espalda hasta el trasero, donde posó ambas manos apretándolo con suavidad provocando que Emma soltara un gritito divertida.

Con parsimonia Regina comenzó a besar los pechos de Emma mientras sus manos acariciaban el trasero y los muslos de la mujer, lentamente acercó sus labios a los pezones para pasar con suavidad su lengua por ellos, con delicadeza introdujo su mano entre los muslos de la rubia y sin dejar de besar y lamer los pechos busco el camino hasta el clítoris de la rubia, cuando lo alcanzó levantó su cabeza para mirar a la mujer mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo lentamente. Emma se mordió los labios sin separar sus ojos de aquellos otros que la hipnotizaban.

Regina siguió moviendo sus dedos atenta al rostro de la rubia, sin perderse ni uno solo de los gestos que en él se iban mostrando.

Emma cada vez más excitada comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando que aquellos dedos se movieran más rápidos, Regina complaciente así lo hizo hasta que la rubia no aguantando más soltó un gemido suplicándole.

–Quiero sentirte dentro de mí –pidió con la voz ronca de deseo, Regina no se lo hizo repetir y con cuidado bajo sus dedos para lentamente introducirlos dentro de la mujer que los recibió con un fuerte gemido.

Colocando su mano de forma que Emma fuera la que tuviera el control del movimiento. Regina se dedicó a disfrutar del placer que sabía estaba proporcionando a la rubia, que sin poder soportar más el deseo comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente haciendo que aquellos dedos entraran y salieran de ella.

Regina apoyó su mano libre en la cadera de la rubia, y hechizada por el movimiento de los senos de esta que subían y bajaban ante sus ojos, acercó su boca a ellos apoderándose de uno de los pezones que chupó con fuerza, provocando que Emma se apoyara en sus hombros para incrementar la rapidez y fuerza de sus movimientos, hasta que se arqueo estremecida, para soltar un largo gemido y parar de moverse quedándose abrazada en silencio a la morena, que satisfecha le acarició con suavidad la espalda mientras lentamente retiraba sus dedos.

Quedaron abrazadas en silencio un rato hasta que Emma se levantó y alargando su mano hacia la morena le pidió con voz llena de deseo.

–Vamos a la cama. –

Regina alargó su mano uniéndola a aquella que la esperaba, y sin decir palabra ambas subieron a la habitación donde continuaron dando rienda suelta a la pasión que ambas sentían.


End file.
